Da água para o vinho
by Lika Tesamma
Summary: A batalha final acontece, Harry Potter derrota Você-Sabe-Quem e tem a chance de viver sua vida como um garoto normal... Será mesmo?
1. Mudando de vida

CAPÍTULO 1: MUDANDO DE VIDA

Ele não conseguia enxergar um palmo a sua frente. Seus óculos foram jogados longe por causa do choque entre os dois feitiços. Ele estava com muito frio. Sentia seus membros doerem e uma ardência insuportável nas feridas abertas pelo seu corpo. Achava que não conseguiria resistir por muito tempo. Um clarão fez suas vistas arderem. Ele não enxergava com clareza os traços de quem se aproximava, mas não podia ser outra pessoa.

Levante-se Potter! Já vai desistir?! – o homem perguntou desafiador, mas suas condições não eram muito melhores que as de Harry.

Nunca, Voldemort! – com um esforço descomunal Harry levantou-se do chão e empunhou sua varinha. Ele teve que fazer certo esforço com os olhos para poder focalizar seu oponente.

Desista Potter! Você não pode me vencer! É inexperiente, fraco e indisciplinado! Se tivesse levado a sério as aulas que Severus te deu de oclumência talvez você ainda tivesse alguma chance!

Você está blefando, Voldemort! Meus golpes estão te atingindo! Sua situação não é muito melhor que a minha! – respondeu triunfante.

Você tem razão... – falou displicente. – Dumbledore te ensinou muito bem. Mas todo conhecimento do mundo não será suficiente para você me vencer! Você não destruiu a última horcruxe, Potter! Você não terá chance! Mesmo que inutilize o meu corpo eu voltarei! Sempre voltarei! Quantas vezes forem necessárias! A não ser que você destrua a horcruxe que resta.

Se eu não conseguir destruir você, Voldemort, vou morrer tentando! Não há mais volta! – falou perdendo a força nas pernas. Aquela conversa inútil o estava irritando. Ele levantou a varinha para tentar mais um golpe, mas foi jogado longe pelo contragolpe de Voldemort.

O homem se aproximou de Harry para apreciar o estrago que havia feito. Ele se agachou com certa dificuldade muito próximo do rosto do rapaz. Ele estava quase desfalecendo, mas Voldemort não desistia de torturá-lo: - Você precisa disto aqui, Potter! – ele levou sua mão magra e comprida até a gola de suas vestes. Com um gesto rápido arrancou o cordão de ouro que usava e estendeu-o muito próximo dos olhos de Harry, para que ele o enxergasse. O cordão segurava um pingente também de ouro em forma de pássaro, uma coruja muito pequena. No lugar dos olhos duas pedras negras muito brilhantes - É aqui que está guardado o último pedaço da minha alma, Potter! No colar que foi da minha mãezinha! Aquela traidora do sangue! Aquela que sujou o meu sangue com o sangue de um trouxa!

Harry sentiu seu coração acelerar. Voldemort estava mostrando-o o objeto que ele havia procurado por meses a fio. Agora ele estava ali, bem a sua frente, ao alcance da mão, ou da varinha. Harry sentou-se a fim de tomar posição.Voldemort não acreditava que ele pudesse conjurar qualquer feitiço, por isso não se deu ao trabalho de se afastar.

Não adianta, Potter! Você não tem mais forças para fazer feitiço nenhum... Você está quase morto e eu não estou disposto a abreviar o seu sofrimento. – ele começou a balançar o cordão em frente ao rosto de Harry rindo da situação do rapaz.

_ "Eu vou conseguir!" _- Harry mentalizou. Fechou os olhos buscando se concentrar. Estava tão cansado, com sono. Fechar os olhos foi um alívio para seu corpo. Seus braços não agüentaram sustentá-lo por muito tempo. Relutante ele deitou-se novamente. Sentiu o movimento de Voldemort afastando-se dele. Podia ouvir sua risada triunfante. – Destructo máxima! – ele gritou de repente. Voldemort não teve tempo de desviar, e nem precisou. Harry não apontou o feitiço para ele, e sim para o cordão.

Protego! – Voldemort gritou em defesa entrando na frente do feitiço, mas foi inútil. O feitiço de Harry atravessou o corpo de Voldemort como se fosse fumaça e atingiu em cheio o amuleto. Uma nuvem de energia se formou a partir do objeto e se espalhou por um raio de 100m , destruindo tudo que estava em volta, tornando-se mais fraca conforme se afastava.

_ "Que lugar é esse?" _- Harry abriu com dificuldade os olhos. Uma claridade intensa irritou suas pupilas. Aquilo já tinha acontecido outra vez, mas ele não havia conseguido forças para manter os olhos abertos. De repente ele sentiu um peso sobre seu corpo. Alguém o abraçava.

Oh, Harry! Que bom que você está bem! – uma garota falava alto em seu ouvido e insistia em apertá-lo muito forte.

Cuidado, Mione! Assim você quebra ele de vez! – Rony Weasley tornou-se misteriosamente visível de uma hora para outra, assim como Gina, sua irmã.

Harry! Que bom que você acordou! Estávamos tão preocupados! – Gina se aproximou timidamente da cama. Apenas segurou com carinho a mão de Harry. Não tinha a desenvoltura de Hermione para abraçá-lo daquele jeito. Harry a olhava desconfiado.

Como é que você está, cara?! Você nos deu um susto e tanto! – Rony se aproximou sorridente da cama enrolando nos braços uma capa muito esquisita.

O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?! – Harry perguntou confuso.

Meu pai recebeu uma carta avisando que você havia retomado a consciência. É claro que eles não nos deixaram vir, então nós pegamos sua capa emprestada para vir te visitar! – Rony falou um pouco encabulado por ter usado a capa do amigo sem sua permissão.

Seu pai?! – perguntou confuso. – Mas quem são vocês?! Quem diabos é o seu pai?! – começou a ficar irritado com aquela invasão em seu quarto, mesmo sem saber exatamente onde é que estava.

Harry! – Hermione se assustou. – Você não sabe quem somos nós?!

Harry? – ele se surpreendeu.

Xiiii! Ele ainda ta completamente grogue! – Rony exclamou preocupado.

Harry, somos nós: Gina, Hermione e Rony! – ela falou apontando de si para os outros dois. – Somos seus amigos! Você não se lembra mesmo?

Harry olhava para os amigos. Reconhecia aquelas faces, mas não sabia ao certo quem eram, muito menos o que estavam fazendo ali. Antes que pudesse responder à pergunta da ruiva, de quem ele se lembrava com mais clareza, a porta se abriu e uma voz estridente começou a gritar:

MAS O QUE É QUE VOCÊS ESTÃO FAZENDO AQUI?!!! – a sra. Weasley entrou de repente no quarto assustando os quatro que estavam lá dentro. – Harry, querido! Que bom que você se recuperou. – EU NÃO MANDEI VOCÊS FICAREM EM CASA?!!! – gritou novamente virando-se para os filhos e a amiga deles.

Mas o que é isso?! Vocês não deveriam estar aqui! – o sr. Weasley entrou logo em seguida. – Como você está Harry?

Arthur Weasley? – ele perguntou completamente confuso ao invés de responder a saudação do homem.

Ele se lembra do nosso pai, mas não se lembra de nós?! – Rony cochichou para Gina meio ofendido.

Posso saber como foi que vocês chegaram aqui?! Harry não pode receber tantas visitas assim! Nós não dissemos que mandaríamos notícias? – o homem brigou, mas muito mais calmo que a esposa.

Ah, pai! Até parece que nós íamos ficar em casa sentadinhos esperando vocês se lembrarem de nos avisarem de qualquer coisa! – Gina respondeu agressivamente.

Harry encarava todas aquelas pessoas. A visão do homem que havia entrado pareceu clarear suas idéias: - _"Estes são os Weasley... Mas e essa outra garota? Não é ruiva, não deve fazer parte da família. Então quem é ela?"_

O homem ia continuar a bronca, mas foi interrompido pela medi-bruxa que entrou sem aviso no quarto: - Mas que multidão é essa? – ela se assustou. – Sr. e Sra. Weasley! Eu não avisei que não seria bom para o Harry receber tantas visitas ao mesmo tempo? Ele ainda está muito debilitado.

Nos desculpe, doutora! Na verdade esses três vieram sem permissão! – falou olhando severa para os jovens. – Mas já estão de saída!

Ah, mãe! – Rony protestou.

Infelizmente todos vocês terão que sair! – a medi-bruxa interveio. – A hora de visita já acabou e eu preciso examinar o nosso paciente! - falou sorrindo simpática para Harry que ainda fazia cara de espanto.

Nós já vamos então! Harry, querido, se precisar de qualquer coisa mande nos avisarem. Eu volto mais tarde para passar a noite aqui! Vamos! Vamos, crianças! – ela chamou os filhos e Hermione.

Tchau, Harry! – os três responderam chateados.

Melhoras, Harry! Se precisar de qualquer coisa nos avise! – o sr. Weasley deixou o quarto, sorridente.

E agora nós! Como está se sentindo sr. Potter? – perguntou a medi-bruxa simpática.

Potter? – ele perguntou de volta.

Oh, não! Não me diga que você não se lembra quem é? – ela perguntou decepcionada. – Não se preocupe! Você está sob o efeito de poções muito fortes, por isso a falta de memória. Mas ela retornará em breve, fique tranqüilo. Vamos ver... – ela começou a andar pelo quarto em busca de algo. – Oh, não! Onde está o seu prontuário? Que cabeça! – bateu com a mão na própria testa. – Esqueci em algum lugar, mas onde? – ela sorriu para Harry. – Acho que você não é o único com problemas de memória sr. Potter! Eu já volto. – e saiu do quarto fechando a porta atrás de si.

Que diabos está acontecendo aqui?! – ele exclamou sem entender nada. Sentou-se na cama e sentiu dores por todo corpo. – O que foi que aconteceu comigo? Onde é que eu estou, afinal?! – perguntou-se olhando em redor. – Parece um quarto de hospital. Mas o que é que eu estou fazendo num hospital? E por que estão me chamando de Harry? – Harry levantou-se da cama e resolveu explorar o lugar. Tirou a coberta de cima do corpo e colocou as pernas para fora da cama. - _"Mas o que é isso? Por que minhas pernas estão tão diferentes?" _- ele parou para observar as mãos também. – _"Minhas mãos não são assim!" _- pensou assustado. Olhou em volta de novo e percebeu que na verdade tudo estava esquisito. Ele não conseguia enxergar nada direito. – O que diabos está acontecendo aqui?! – exclamou sem paciência. Encostou os pés no chão e procurou ficar em pé. Teve que se apoiar na cama porque suas pernas estavam fracas. Ficou alguns segundos tentando se equilibrar e então deu alguns passos cautelosos. Seguiu para o banheiro, parou em frente ao espelho e se mirou com dificuldade. Esfregou os olhos para tentar ver melhor, mas não adiantou. Aproximou o rosto do espelho e se admirou. – Mas o que é isso?

**Flashback**

Destructo máxima!

Harry sentiu uma força descomunal invadir seu corpo pouco antes de proferir o feitiço. Em pouco tempo ele assistia Voldemort sendo destruído. Percebeu a onda de energia se aproximando, mas não tinha forças para levantar. Sentiu medo de acabar como seu inimigo. Era como se aquela energia estivesse pulverizando o corpo de Voldemort. A onda chegou até ele sem que pudesse fazer nada. Sua visão tornou-se nublada e de repente tudo em volta desapareceu. Não havia mais luz, som, ar, nada...

Protego!

Uma enorme onda de calor invadiu o corpo de Voldemort. O cordão começou a brilhar e a esquentar em sua mão. Ele não conseguia mais segurá-lo. Uma onda de energia o jogou longe. O pavor tomou conta de seu corpo quando ele sentiu uma dor lancinante assaltá-lo. Era como se tentassem arrancá-lo dele mesmo. Ele pôde ver seu oponente sendo jogado para trás também, mas o ângulo era estranho: estava enxergando tudo de cima. De repente uma força começou a puxá-lo para baixo novamente. Não havia como resistir, pois era muito forte.

**Fim **

Harry olhou novamente as próprias mãos, observou suas pernas por baixo do camisolão fino do hospital, apalpou o próprio rosto, o peito, a barriga. Aproximou-se do espelho novamente e forçou os olhos a fim de ter certeza do que estava vendo. Não havia dúvida: dois olhos verdes e brilhantes o fixavam do espelho.

Não é possível! – ele exclamou sem acreditar. – Este é o corpo do Potter! – ele se observou novamente. – Eu estou no corpo do Potter! Aquele feitiço nos fez trocar de corpos! – ele começou a rir freneticamente. – Eu não acredito! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! – ele ouviu um barulho na porta. A medi-bruxa estava voltando.

Harry? Onde você está?

Ele apareceu na porta do banheiro. Olhava sério para a mulher.

Oh! Você não deveria ter se levantado. Ainda não está bem o suficiente! – falou puxando-o delicadamente pelo braço e levando-o até a cama.

Eu estou me sentindo ótimo! A não ser pela minha visão, não estou enxergando direito. – reclamou.

Óbvio querido! Você está sem seus óculos! Eles se quebraram durante a batalha, mas os Weasley estão providenciando outro.

Os Weasley?! – perguntou curioso. - _"É claro! Os Weasley são amigos do Potter!" _Quando é que eu vou ter alta?! – perguntou impaciente com a pegação da mulher para examiná-lo.

Quem sabe hoje mesmo! Mas me diga, você já se lembrou de alguma coisa?

Ele resolveu descobrir o que realmente havia acontecido. – Você quer saber se eu me lembro quem sou eu?

Pode ser. Qualquer coisa seria bom! – respondeu esperançosa.

Eu me lembrei: Harry Potter. Esse é o meu nome, não é mesmo? – falou sondando a reação da mulher.

Ótimo! Mais alguma coisa?

Me lembro de uma grande explosão, depois ficou tudo escuro e eu acordei aqui, com aquela moça em cima de mim! – falou se lembrando irritado do susto que tomou com Hermione.

Oh, sim! Quanto a moça eu não posso dizer muito, pois não a conheço. Já a explosão, foi resultado da batalha contra Você- Sabe - Quem! – falou contentíssima. – Finalmente você o destruiu sr. Potter! Finalmente estamos livres daquele monstro!

Sei! – sorriu sarcástico.

Devo dizer que estou muito feliz por ter sido escolhida para cuidar de você... – falou com o peito inflado. – Estou honrada em recuperar a saúde do grande Harry Potter!

Voldemort fez uma careta de desgosto, pensou: - _"Se eu estou no corpo do Potter, ele deve estar no meu corpo..."_ Doutora? – chamou educadamente. – O que aconteceu com o m... Com o corpo de Voldemort?

A mulher fez uma careta ao ouvir aquele nome. Voldemort sorriu intimamente: - Foi destruído! Os aurores que acharam você encontraram apenas restos carbonizados do corpo de Você-Sabe-Quem! Ninguém conseguiu explicar o que foi que houve! – ela falou espantada. – Só mesmo um bruxo muito poderoso para fazer aquilo com ele! Parabéns senhor Potter!

Obrigado... – respondeu pensativo.

Bom! Já acabei meu trabalho. Descanse. Mais tarde eu volto para ver se você já tem condições de receber alta. – e saiu satisfeita.

_ "Então o fedelho conseguiu destruir o meu corpo... Por conseqüência se destruiu também..." _Quer dizer que eu estou livre de Harry Potter! Quer dizer... – falou olhando-se novamente. – Quase... _"Aquele imprestável além de tudo é cego. E este corpo! Muito fraco, não consigo sentir a energia emanando dele como acontecia com o meu! Tenho que encontrar o Rabixo novamente! Preciso recuperar o meu corpo e trocar de novo, assim me livro de uma vez de Harry Potter! Não quero nenhum vestígio dele sobre a face da terra! Nenhum!" _– sorriu satisfeito.


	2. Quero ser Harry Potter

Voldemort recebeu alta e esperava impaciente a chegada dos Weasley. Ele poderia sair do hospital, mas ainda precisaria de cuidados. - _"Esse corpo fraco ainda não se recuperou! Preciso dar um jeito nisso!" _- pensava.

A sra. Weasley se ofereceu para cuidar dele durante sua recuperação. Na Toca todos os Weasley esperavam ansiosos por sua chegada. Logo de cara ele lamentou o lugar em que ficaria hospedado nos próximos dias. Ele entrou na casa olhando para todos os cantos. Os outros o observavam penalizados imaginando que Harry também não se lembrava da Toca.

_"Parece que vou ter que agüentar por aqui por enquanto. Com certeza meus comensais estão escondidos agora que acham que o Potter me destruiu. Vou ter que fingir que sou ele até me deixarem sair sozinho por aí. Então poderei entrar em contato com meus aliados..." _

Harry, querido? – a voz da sra. Weasley chamou-lhe a atenção. – Leve suas coisas para o quarto de Rony. Logo a Hermione chega também... – falou sorridente.

Voldemort ficou parado no meio da sala olhando atordoado para a mulher a sua frente: - Não sei se reparou, mas eu não sei onde é o quarto do Roy! – falou mal-educado.

Oh! É Rony, querido... – a mulher respondeu chateada. – RONY! – gritou.

O que é? – ele perguntou assustado, vindo correndo da cozinha, achando que levaria uma bronca.

Leve o Harry até o seu quarto. Ele não se lembra onde é... – disse penalizada.

Rony olhou esquisito para o amigo, mas levou-o sem comentar nada. Voldemort analisou o quarto em que ficaria hospedado. Não gostou da decoração laranja, mas sabia que não adiantaria reclamar. Entrou e sentou-se na cama de Rony para sentir se era macia. Rony parado na porta o olhava sem jeito.

O que foi?! – Voldemort perguntou pegando Rony de surpresa.

Essa aí é a minha cama... – falou ficando vermelho. – A sua é aquela ali. – apontou para a cama de armar ao lado da sua.

Voldemort olhou para a cama e dela para Rony, com uma cara desagradável. – Por que eu dormiria ali?! Sua cama é bem melhor!

Você sempre dormiu lá, e nunca reclamou! – Rony respondeu estranhando.

Talvez porque eu nunca antes tenha quase morrido depois de matar outro bruxo!

Rony se assustou com a maneira de falar de Harry, mas decidiu que era melhor não contrariar: - Faça como quiser então! – e saiu do quarto emburrado.

Voldemort voltou para a cozinha. Seu estômago roncava de fome. Hermione já havia chegado à Toca.

Harry! – ela o abraçou fortemente.

Por que você tem que pular em cima de mim toda hora, hein?! – perguntou nervoso afastando-a dele.

Nossa Harry! – ela se surpreendeu com o amigo. Seus olhos marejaram. – Por que você falou assim comigo? Não precisa ser tão mal-educado!

Não fala assim com ele, Hermione! – Gina chamou a atenção de Hermione fazendo um gesto para indicar que ele estava sob efeito de poções.

Hermione ainda ofendida foi se sentar ao lado de Rony na mesa. Voldemort se sentou e logo Molly Weasley encheu seu prato com as mais variadas guloseimas. Ele sentiu o aroma da comida satisfeito. Experimentou um pouco e gostou do que provava. Sorriu apreciando o sabor do alimento. Fazia muito tempo que ele não tinha uma refeição saborosa. Não sabia, mas sentia falta daquilo.

Hermione ainda estava chateada com a forma com que havia sido tratada por Harry. Ela esperaria aquele tratamento de Rony, mas de Harry não. Ela estava no jardim, sentada debaixo de uma árvore lendo um livro enorme e tão distraída que nem percebeu que estava sendo observada. Da janela da cozinha Rony observava cada movimento que ela fazia. Desde virar a página do livro até espantar uma mosquinha chata. Ele queria ir até lá conversar com ela, mas não tinha assunto. Sempre fora assim: sem o Harry ele e Hermione ficavam sem assunto. Ele acabava dizendo alguma besteira e os dois terminavam o dia brigando.

Por que ao invés de ficar só olhando você não vai lá falar com ela? – Gina o surpreendeu chegando silenciosamente na cozinha.

Do que é que você está falando?! – ele perguntou fingindo escolher uma fruta a sua frente.

Vai lá conversar com a Hermione! – ela falou divertida. – Um de vocês dois tem que tomar a iniciativa!

Iniciativa de quê?! – perguntou com medo de ouvir a resposta.

Ah! Qual é, Rony?! Vai lá falar com ela! Qualquer coisa!

Como o que?! – perguntou depois de morder a maçã que escolhera.

Sei lá! Fala sobre... Sobre o Harry! Isso! Fale sobre o Harry. Ela ainda está chateada com ele!

Hum... – ele ponderou a idéia olhando para ela sob a árvore. Virou-se para responder: - Eu vou, mas não porque... – Mas Gina não estava mais lá. Olhou para fora novamente, pegou outra maçã e foi até lá. – Oi... – falou sem graça.

Oi... – ela respondeu contente em vê-lo.

Quer uma maçã? – ele perguntou quase enfiando a maçã no rosto dela.

Claro! – ela pegou mais por educação. – Obrigada...

Hum... O que é que você está lendo? – ele se abaixou ao lado dela.

É um conto trouxa. Acho que você não ia gostar. Romântico demais! – sorriu encabulada.

Hum... – ele se sentou ao lado dela. Até que tinha começado bem, mas agora não sabia como continuar.

Rony?

Hum!

Você não acha que o Harry ta estranho demais?! – perguntou fechando o livro e pondo-o de lado.

Nossa! Demais mesmo! – ele se virou para engrenar a conversa. – Acredita que ele praticamente exigiu dormir na minha cama?! Eu tive que ficar na cama de armar! Não que ela seja ruim, mas ele nunca reclamou antes! – falou indignado.

É... E o jeito que ele falou comigo quando eu cheguei?! Ele nunca havia falado daquele jeito antes!

Tem razão... Mas deve ser por causa das poções mesmo. Não deve ter sido nada fácil duelar com Você - Sabe – Quem...

Mesmo assim! Não era motivo para falar comigo naquele tom! – ela disse emburrada.

Ah, Mione! Mas também ele tem razão! Você não precisa abraçá-lo daquele jeito toda hora! – falou com uma pontada de inveja.

Como é?! – perguntou ofendida.

É sério! Lá no hospital mesmo! Você quase sufocou o cara! Ele mal tinha acordado!

Aquilo foi um gesto de carinho, Ronald! E ele nunca reclamou antes!

Pois é! Nunca reclamou por educação, mas agora... O efeito colateral dessas poções deve ser a sinceridade! – riu-se divertido. – Não é legal ter alguém pendurado no seu pescoço o tempo todo...

Você sabe bem disso, não é Ronald?! – ela perguntou nervosa. – Sua namorada era desse tipo, não é?! Nós não podíamos nem chegar perto de você!

Como foi que o assunto foi parar na Lilá, hein? Estávamos falando de você que eu saiba! – ele respondeu mal-educado.

Ai, Ronald! Você é um tonto mesmo! – ela falou pegando o livro e saindo de perto dele.

Espera aí! Que foi que eu falei?! – enquanto ele ia atrás dela para continuar a discussão Gina os observava decepcionada da mesma janela em que ele estava antes.

Voldemort passou o resto da tarde deitado na cama de Rony. Não era o que pretendia, mas sentia o corpo de Harry cansado. Achou que seria melhor mesmo aproveitar para descansar e, desse modo, também não precisaria ficar aturando aquele bando de ruivos enxeridos. Ele não notou quando a noite chegou e Rony veio se deitar também. Dormiu tranqüilamente e acordou no dia seguinte com o humor renovado e o corpo completamente descansado. Foi ao banheiro lavar o rosto e escovar os dentes antes do café – da - manhã. Admirou-se por estar sentindo-se tão bem.

_"Incrível a diferença que faz uma boa noite de sono! Há muito eu não dormia tão bem!" _- com a escova na boca ele começou a balançar os braços, dobrar as pernas, pular no lugar. - _"Já estou completamente bem!" _- admirou-se borrado no espelho. - _"Também pudera! Quantos anos ele tinha? 17, 18?" _Só esses malditos olhos! – reclamou.

Experimente usar os óculos! – Rony estava na porta do banheiro esperando para lavar o rosto também. Voldemort o olhou curioso e ele apontou os óculos redondos em cima da pia. – Achou que fossem para mim?! – perguntou divertido. Ele entrou no banheiro e deu uma trombada no amigo para tirá-lo da frente do espelho.

Voldemort recuperou o equilíbrio e parou atrás de Rony. Procurou a varinha para descontar o empurrão, mas olhou-se no espelho, já com os óculos, e percebeu que não deveria fazer aquilo com o amigo.

_"Amigo?!!!" _- perguntou-se assustado. – _"Desde quando este fedelho é meu amigo?! Desde quando eu tenho amigos?!!" _– percebeu que estava sem a varinha e lamentou. - _"De qualquer maneira ainda tenho que fingir que sou o Potter..." _- saiu do banheiro em silêncio e desceu para o café.

Mais uma surpresa: o café estava divino! Não sabia há quantos anos ele não sentia o gosto de baicon com ovos. Hermione apareceu na porta da cozinha e Voldemort se preparava para receber um abraço, mas ele não veio. Ao invés disso Hermione cruzou a mesa e foi sentar-se longe dele. Com um discreto bom dia, e sem olhá-lo de verdade, ela começou a comer também.

_"Estranho... O que o Potter faria numa hora dessas? O Roy pelo jeito nem se lembra mais, mas essa aí! Ela é esperta... Tenho que tomar cuidado para ela não descobrir tudo antes que eu consiga sair desse corpo..." _- Você dormiu bem... é...

Hermione! – ela respondeu olhando-o chateada.

Isso! Hermione... Eu queria me desculpar com você... Eu ando meio confuso, sabe? Por causa das poções! Aliás, queria pedir desculpas a todos, caso eu fale ou faça alguma coisa estranha... – falou simpático.

Ora, não se preocupe, meu bem... Nós entendemos! – Molly respondeu por todos.

Todos os Weasley e convidados já estavam na mesa quando a pequena coruja de Rony apareceu na janela dando bicadinhas frenéticas no vidro. Gina levantou-se e deu passagem a corujinha. Pichi voou em direção a ela caindo em seu colo.

Coruja estúpida! – Rony falou.

Tadinha! – Gina protestou. – Ela ainda não tem muita prática, né? – falou acariciando a cabeça da coruja e depois colocando-a para fora da janela.

E acho que nunca vai ter! – Rony retrucou tentando arrancar as cartas da mão da irmã.

Não, Ronald! – Gina o impediu e olhou o remetente. – São de Hogwarts! – ela distribuiu as cartas. – As de Hermione e Harry também vieram! – ela fez questão de entregar a carta de Harry em mãos com um largo sorriso.

Nós vamos voltar a Hogwarts? – Rony perguntou decepcionado. – Achei que já tinha me livrado da escola!

Ronald! É claro que vamos voltar! Nós não fizemos o sétimo ano! – Hermione exclamou.

Eu também tenho que ir?! – Voldemort perguntou olhando com desgosto a carta em sua mão.

É claro, Harry! Só porque derrotou Você – Sabe - Quem ta achando que não precisa mais estudar?! – Jorge perguntou festivo.

Voldemort apenas dispensou-lhe um sorriso amarelo. – Claro...

Já era a segunda vez que Voldemort rodeava a casa. Ele estava a procura de um local vazio de onde pudesse aparatar sem chamar atenção de ninguém, mas como a família Weasley era muito numerosa era quase impossível ficar sozinho. Achou melhor deixar para sair depois que todos dormissem. Caminhou pelo quintal dos fundos da casa e resolveu encostar-se na árvore que havia ali. Não sabia por que, mas se sentia bem ali, observando o movimento dos gnomos passando pela grama achando-se imperceptíveis. Ele levou a mão a cabeça quando percebeu o que estava fazendo: - _"Mas o que é que está acontecendo comigo?" _- tirou os óculos e esfregou os olhos com força como se o gesto fosse fazê-lo agir como sempre.

Harry?

Ele se assustou com a voz suave que o chamava. Olhou em direção a pessoa, mas não a enxergou direito. Lembrou-se dos óculos e então os colocou. – Ah, Ginevra... – falou desinteressado.

Pelo visto do meu nome você não esqueceu... – sorriu contente. – Mas pode me chamar só de Gina... Lembra? Eu não gosto muito do meu nome... – falou meio sem graça.

Não era para menos! – riu divertido. Gina ficou olhando-o sem entender a piada. – Você quer alguma coisa? – perguntou diante da inércia da garota.

Hum... – ela ficou vermelha. – Eu queria... Queria conversar... Só isso...

_"Conversar?! Que saco!"_ Claro! – sorriu falsamente.

Gina se aproximou do rapaz, mas não sabia como começar.

Sabe? Eu to meio sem assunto então, se você quiser começar... – falou um pouco impaciente.

Hum... Você... Você já sabe o que vai fazer agora? – perguntou parada inocentemente na frente dele. Seu rosto ainda estava um pouco vermelho e suas mãos suavam.

Como assim? – perguntou sem entender.

Ah, você sabe! Agora que Voldemort está morto... Digamos que você pode tentar levar uma vida normal... O que você tem em mente?

Você não teme dizer esse nome? – perguntou surpreso.

Como diz a Hermione: o medo do nome só faz aumentar o medo da coisa em si! – sorriu satisfeita.

A Hermione diz isso, é? – perguntou fazendo uma anotação mental.

E então?

O quê?!

Como vai ser? Daqui pra frente? – ela se aproximou um pouco mais dele. Não sabia de onde tirava tanta coragem.

Voldemort não tinha idéia do que responder: - _"Eu sei lá o que o Potter pretendia para vida dele?" _Me diz você?

Ela foi pega de surpresa, não estava esperando aquela reação dele. – Eu?!

Sim... O que você pretende fazer daqui pra frente? – perguntou com falso interesse.

Bem eu... Eu pretendo voltar para Hogwarts, terminar os estudos e... Continuar minha vida de onde ela parou... – respondeu sem coragem para encará-lo.

_"De que diabos essa menina está falando?! Ela quer que eu adivinhe onde foi que a vida dela parou?!" _- Voldemort a fitava com impaciência, mas Gina interpretou de outro jeito.

Harry?

Hum?

Você acha que nós podemos continuar de onde paramos? – falou de uma vez só mirando-o suplicante e sem jeito.

_"Do que ela está falando?" _- pensou confuso.

Você sabe... – ela se aproximou dele. – Você terminou comigo porque não queria que eu corresse perigo... Mas agora não há mais perigo... – falou nervosa. Seu coração batia muito acelerado.

Ele ainda não havia entendido onde ela queria chegar, mas então se lembrou do diário. Ele já havia sido confidente dela uma vez, por isso a reconheceu mais que aos outros. Aquela era a garotinha apaixonada que ele havia usado para invadir a câmara há 5 anos. Ele sorriu com a lembrança daquela garotinha boba. Parou para admirá-la, e notou o quanto ela estava diferente. Mais velha, com corpo de mulher e, principalmente, muito bonita. Não resistiu e olhou-a de cima a baixo, com um sorriso enviesado. Gina, em sua inocência, achou que aquele era apenas um sorriso de confirmação e sentiu-se encorajada a se aproximar mais dele.

Harry?

Ele voltou sua atenção para os olhos dela e sorriu mais ainda: - É claro que sim... – ele se afastou da árvore e segurou uma de suas mãos. Notou o quanto ela estava suada e sorriu internamente. – Acho que nós devemos continuar de onde paramos, Gina...

A ruivinha sorriu contente e Voldemort puxou-a delicadamente pela mão. Pousou a outra mão em sua cintura e a aproximou mais, sentindo o calor do corpo da garota. Sentiu uma sensação deliciosa tomar conta de seu corpo, algo que ele não sentia há muito tempo. Gina aproximou seu rosto do de Harry e tocou os lábios dele com os seus. Sentiu um arrepio gostoso onde a mão dele acariciava suas costas. Voldemort curtiu com vontade a sensação de ter uma mulher em seus braços novamente e se admirou com a velocidade com que seu novo corpo reagia à situação. Aprofundou mais o beijo acariciando ferozmente a língua de Gina com a sua. Puxou o corpo da garota de modo a não deixar espaço entre os dois. Suas mãos passeavam ansiosas pelas costas dela descendo lentamente e fazendo a temperatura aumentar. Gina estava achando Harry diferente, mas gostou da surpresa, não tinha certeza, mas imaginava se a pressão que sentia o corpo dele fazer no seu ventre era "aquilo" mesmo que ela estava pensando. Sentiu um calor percorrer seu corpo quando o sentiu, mas começou a ficar assustada. Harry nunca havia ficado daquele jeito, pelo menos não que ela tenha percebido, e também nunca a tinha beijado daquele jeito e nem explorado seu corpo daquela forma. Ela decidiu freá-lo quando sentiu a mão dele massagear seu bumbum.

Harry... – se separou dele ofegante. – Eu acho melhor...

Gina, Harry! – Hermione gritou de longe, Gina se afastou do rapaz imediatamente. Voldemort sentiu sua raiva por Hermione crescer.

Vocês estão aí! – Rony apareceu logo atrás de Hermione. Gina respirou aliviada, Voldemort continuava de cara feia. – Nós vamos para o campo jogar quadribol! Vocês não querem ir? – Rony perguntou sorridente.

Claro! – Gina respondeu tentando disfarçar a respiração descontrolada.

Que cara é essa, Harry?! – Rony perguntou sem entender. Hermione bateu com a mão fechada na própria testa fazendo Gina rir do irmão. – E então? Vamos?

Vamos! Gina saiu na frente acompanhando Hermione. Rony e Harry ficaram um pouco para trás.

Rony interpretou a cara feia de Harry como efeito remanescente das poções e imaginou que uma partidinha de quadribol traria o amigo de volta a normalidade. Um pouco afastadas dos dois Gina e Hermione conversavam escondendo o riso.

Então vocês voltaram? – Hermione perguntou sorridente.

E com força total! – Gina respondeu feliz.

Eu percebi! Mas vocês têm que ser mais discretos! Ou cuidadosos! Se o Rony encontrasse vocês primeiro!

Nem me fale! – ela riu e olhou para trás. – Eu não sei o que deu no Harry, mas eu adorei! – voltou a olhar para frente tapando o riso assim como Hermione. – Agora só faltam você e o Rony! – mudou o assunto.

O quê?! – ela perguntou mais alto do que imaginava.

Não adianta disfarçar, Hermione! Eu já percebi tudo! Todo mundo já percebeu! – ela sorriu enviesado.

Você está ficando louca, Gina! Todos vocês estão! – ela olhou para trás sorrindo nervosa. – Eu e o Rony! Até parece... – ficou vermelha.

O jogo de quadribol não foi tão proveitoso quanto eles esperavam. Harry parecia desconcentrado e não estava voando direito. Gina pegava o pomo antes dele com facilidade. Voldemort se perguntava o que diabos estava fazendo jogando quadribol e estranhava por estar até gostando da atividade, apesar de não ter prática. Ele se distraía facilmente quando Gina voava perto dele e ria malicioso.

Começou a escurecer e eles resolveram voltar para casa. Voldemort foi o primeiro a tomar banho. Na frente do espelho passou a admirar o corpo que agora era seu. A pele lisa e sem manchas, braços e pernas fortes e torneados, assim como o abdômen, corpo jovem e saudável e, principalmente, atraente. Há muito tempo ele não recebia o olhar desejoso de uma mulher e a sensação revivida naquela tarde o agradou e muito. Lembrou-se do beijo de Gina, do calor de seu corpo e de suas curvas jovens e firmes. Seu corpo reagiu àqueles pensamentos e ele aproveitou o efeito de seus hormônios de 17 anos embaixo da água corrente e morna do chuveiro.

_"Até que pode ser interessante continuar com o corpo do Potter..."_ – pensou. – _"Ele é jovem, forte, inexperiente e não muito resistente a feitiços, mas se eu continuar nele posso readquirir minhas habilidades, e muito mais rápido que antes já que conhecimento eu já tenho!" _– sorriu. A imagem de Gina voltou a sua mente e ele começou a se acariciar com mais vontade deixando de lado os pensamentos a cerca dos benefícios que um novo corpo lhe traria.


	3. Coruja de olhos verdes

A sensação de estar novamente no Expresso de Hogwarts era muito estranha. Ele nunca imaginou pisar naquele trem novamente, muito menos como aluno, muito menos como Harry Potter! Seu humor não andava dos melhores há algum tempo. Desde o beijo sob a árvore, ele e Gina não tiveram mais nenhum minuto a sós. Seus planos de reviver a luxúria, deixada de lado há tanto tempo em nome do ódio que sentia pelos Potter, foram deixados para escanteio graças a iminência do início das aulas. Todos já sabiam que o namoro havia recomeçado, e ninguém fazia objeção, mas não havia tempo para amassos porque todos, menos ele, estavam ansiosos para comprar seu material, uniforme, livros, enfim, retornar a antiga escola que ficou fechada no último ano graças a ele mesmo. Para não chamar a atenção, pelo menos até ter certeza de que o corpo de Harry estava pronto para suportar toda magia que sua alma continha, Voldemort aceitou voltar para Hogwarts e viver novamente como um aluno de 17 anos. Sua surpresa foi maior ainda ao se dar conta de que agora era um aluno da Grifinória e não da Sonserina. 

Com imenso desinteresse ele assistiu Minerva McGonnagal, a nova diretora, dar boas vindas aos novos e antigos alunos. Quase babando de tanto sono ele esperou o chapéu selecionar os primeiranstas e, com um entusiasmo que ele mesmo estranhou abocanhou com vontade as guloseimas que surgiram a sua frente. Ele recebeu com estranheza a sensação boa que tomou seu corpo quando se deu conta de que estava mesmo de volta a Hogwarts. Lugar que por tanto tempo fora a sua casa, a única casa que teve.

Quando o jantar acabou e os alunos começaram a seguir para suas casas ele se deixou ficar para trás e segurando Gina pela mão a atrasou também. Preocupada com a possibilidade do irmão notar a ausência deles Gina hesitou por instantes, mas Rony estava tão empolgado numa discussão com Hermione que com certeza não sentiria falta da irmã ou do amigo.

Eu não agüentava mais ficar longe de você... – falou prensando-a na parede de um corredor vazio e marcando o corpo dela com beijos apressados.

Eu também senti sua falta! – ela falou sorrindo e com o coração acelerado. – Nunca percebi como minha casa é lotada! – sorriu quando ele parou para fitá-la. – Não tinha como ficar sozinho.

Concordo, mas isso não é problema agora! – ele a puxou pela mão e a levou para uma sala vazia do terceiro andar.

Gina estranhou a calma com que Harry ia até aquele andar. Todos sabiam que ele ainda era proibido. Fechando apressado a porta atrás de si ele sentou Gina numa mesa empoeirada e voltou a beijá-la ardentemente. Apesar de estranhar a ferocidade com que Harry a tomava em seus braços ela gostou da atitude dele e deixou-se levar pelo turbilhão de sensações que ele lhe causava.

Voldemort sentia que explodiria te tanto tesão, mas não queria se apressar. Queria saborear com calma o gosto doce da pele de Gina, apreciar com vontade o cheiro suave que exalava de seu corpo. Se controlando para não arrancar com violência a roupa dela e possuí-la ali mesmo ele voltou a beijar seus lábios com calma, para aproveitar ao máximo o sabor dela. Mais reservado, ele desceu os beijos para o pescoço, demorando-se um pouco mais em alguns lugares, sugando a pele dela com gosto cada vez que descobria como fazê-la gemer timidamente. Passava os dentes em outros pontos, dava-lhe mordidinhas na ponta da orelha depois de passar lentamente a pontinha da língua por ali. As mãos exploravam sem dó o corpo da moça. Enquanto uma delas apertava gentilmente uma das coxas, a outra passeava pelo lado do corpo, parando perto do seio e subindo vagarosamente por ali, para senti-la tremer ao seu toque. Sem se conter ele começou a abrir o botão da camisa dela, a outra mão explorava agora a barra da calcinha. Retomando a razão, quando sentiu os dedos gelados de Harry tocarem muito próximo de seu mamilo esquerdo, Gina o afastou ofegante.

Calma, Harry... – falou com o rosto vermelho e a respiração descompassada.

O que foi, princesa? – perguntou mais paciente do que esperava. Seu desejo visível sob a calça.

Acho que já fomos longe demais, né? – ela sorriu docemente descendo da mesa e puxando o lado da calcinha que ele havia conseguido tirar do lugar.

Como é?! – ele perguntou esforçando-se para não gritar.

Eu acho melhor voltarmos para o salão comunal... – falou sem jeito arrumando o sutiã e depois os botões da camisa.

Do que é que você tem medo, minha pequena? – ele se aproximou calmamente. No fundo estava gostando da resistência dela. – Ninguém vai nos encontrar aqui! Ninguém nunca vem aqui. – ele a abraçou por trás fazendo-a sentir a pressão de seu membro rígido.

Eu sei... – ela riu nervosa. – É que... – ela se afastou suavemente sem olhá-lo realmente.

Voldemort sorriu malicioso. Aproximou-se de Gina e aproveitou-se de colocar uma mecha do cabelo dela atrás da orelha para fazer carinho em seu pescoço, ao que sentiu ela se arrepiar: - Você ainda é virgem, pequena?

Ela sorriu sem graça: - Você não é?

Rindo intimamente ele respondeu: - Claro que sim... Mas eu não achei que você fosse... Você já namorou antes... _"Como eu posso saber disso?!"_ - perguntou-se espantado sem deixar ela notar.

É mas... Eu não me senti a vontade para... Você sabe... Não sei se estou pronta, entende? – falou envergonhada, de costas para ele.

Claro... – ele a abraçou novamente. A pressão ainda era grande. – Quem sabe outro dia, não é mesmo? – sussurrou ao ouvido dela.

Eu vou me deitar... – falou. – Você vem comigo?

Depois... – respondeu andando de costas e rindo malicioso. – Não estou em condições de andar muito... Por enquanto. – ele se sentou numa cadeira no meio da sala e pousou uma das mãos sobre seu sexo.

Então ta! – Gina respondeu completamente sem graça. – Boa noite! – ela saiu rápida da sala. Aquele novo Harry às vezes a ofendia.

Voldemort jogou a cabeça para trás rindo com vontade. – Virgem! – fechou os olhos para buscar a imagem dela novamente. – Ninguém a tocou ainda! Eu não vejo a hora, minha pequena... Não vejo a hora! – deslizando a mão lentamente para dentro das calças Voldemort ficou ainda algum tempo naquela sala vazia.

O sorriso de Voldemort cada vez que seu olhar encontrava Gina era cada vez mais malicioso. Gina percebia aquilo e ficava envergonhada, mas acabava sorrindo de volta. Ela não ousava ficar muito tempo sozinha com ele, ainda não estava segura de que havia chegado a hora e não queria deixá-lo com esperanças a toa. No entanto, seus sonhos com Harry durante o sono se tornavam cada vez mais picantes e reais, mas ao invés de acordar assustada ou com vergonha, ela acordava completamente excitada e procurava dormir o mais rápido que conseguisse para se encontrar com ele novamente. De seu quarto, Voldemort sorria em silêncio quando percebia o efeito que sua magia causava. Ficava mais satisfeito ainda quando percebia que sua pequena o procurava em seus sonhos. Decidiu que se conteria a fim de deixá-la com cada vez mais vontade.

Voldemort percebeu com entusiasmo que não teria que fazer muito esforço para passar o último ano na escola ou tirar bons NIEM's. Ele sempre fora um jovem inteligente e aplicado. Sua fome de conhecimento e poder fez com que os ensinamentos de mais de 50 anos continuassem vivos em sua mente. Entretanto essa ambição toda não havia deixado espaço para a diversão. O campeonato de quadribol estava prestes a começar e Voldemort foi pego de surpresa pela pergunta de Rony.

E aí, Harry? Quando é que começa a seleção para os novos jogadores do time? – ele sentou-se na cama ao lado da de Harry no dormitório masculino.

Que time?! – perguntou desinteressado lendo um livro de feitiços.

Como assim?! – Rony se espantou. Tirou o livro da mão de Harry e continuou. – O nosso! O time da casa! Você foi escolhido como capitão, não foi?!

Fui? – perguntou perdendo a paciência com a conversa e retomando seu livro das mãos de Rony.

Você não recebeu o distintivo?! – Rony perguntou incrédulo lendo o nome do livro tão interessante que prendia a atenção de Harry. – "Novos feitiços – técnicas de aprimoramento de feitiços de proteção." Que diabos você está lendo?!

Tentando, você quer dizer! – ele deixou o livro de lado e levantou-se da cama. Foi até seu malão e procurou o tal distintivo lá dentro. Encontrou-o e ofereceu-o a Rony. – Tome! É seu! Eu não estou interessado em quadribol. Faça o que achar melhor! – jogou-se novamente na cama e pegou o livro de volta. 

Você não vai mais jogar?! – Rony perguntou boquiaberto.

Não... – respondeu sem se desviar da leitura.

Por quê?! – Rony quase gritou. Suas orelhas estavam vermelhas de indignação.

PORQUE EU NÃO QUERO! – gritou fazendo Edwiges piar assustada em sua gaiola.

Rony percebeu que era a hora de parar. Saiu do quarto com o distintivo na mão e um bolo na garganta. Vermelho de raiva desceu até o salão comunal e chamou a atenção de Gina e Hermione que conversavam animadamente.

Rony! O que houve? – Hermione perguntou preocupada.

O Harry! Ele está esquisito! – ele estendeu a mão para mostrar-lhes o distintivo. – Ele não vai mais jogar quadribol e gritou comigo de um jeito que... Se não fosse seu melhor amigo e não soubesse da barra que ele está passando eu quebrava o nariz dele! – falou sentando-se alterado.

Não pode ser! Harry adora quadribol! – Hermione exclamou.

Faz dias que ele está... Diferente... – Gina concluiu.

Acho que eu um de nós deveria falar com ele... – Hermione falou insegura.

Quem melhor que a namorada?! – Rony jogou a responsabilidade para a irmã.

Eu não sei... – falou constrangida. – Ele está sozinho lá no quarto?

Está...

Hermione entendeu a preocupação da amiga e falou: - Talvez seja melhor eu ir... Faz tempo que nós não conversamos... Quem sabe eu não o convença a descer e conversar com os três?

Pode ser! – Gina falou aliviada.

Voldemort respondeu com impaciência às batidas que ouviu da porta: - Sim!

Oi Harry! – Hermione abriu a porta timidamente. – Podemos conversar?

Ele a olhou com raiva. Não gostava de ser incomodado. Preferia quando as pessoas tinham medo dele, assim só o procuravam quando ele chamava. – O que foi agora?!

Hermione se assustou com o tom dele, mas resolveu insistir. Quando ia entrar no quarto sua saia enroscou na maçaneta da porta deixando parte de suas coxas a mostra. Ela se livrou do enrosco e virou-se para o amigo a tempo de ver seu sorriso malicioso. Fingindo não notar ela sentou-se na cama dele e perguntou:

Tem alguma coisa que você esteja precisando falar? Sei lá... Você anda meio tenso! Você sabe que pode sempre contar comigo, não sabe?

Posso mesmo? – ele perguntou olhando de esguelha para as pernas dela, agora um pouco descobertas por causa do modo como ela se sentou na cama.

Incomodada Hermione puxou o travesseiro e colocou sobre as pernas: - Claro que pode! Para o que quiser! Sempre foi assim... – falou tentando sorrir.

Sempre? – ele perguntou tentando entender o que ela queria dizer. Percebendo a expressão séria de seu rosto notou que estava passando dos limites. – Olha, Hermione... Eu estou ótimo, ok? Tudo que eu quero é um momento de paz para estudar, pode ser?! – perguntou voltando ao livro e tentando não sentir o perfume da garota.

Estudar?! – ela riu com vontade. – Desde quando você e o Rony estudam?! – ela se aproximou para ver o que ele estava lendo.

Voldemort olhou intensamente para ela curvada sobre ele para enxergar o livro. Dos seus olhos desceu para o decote da camisa, sem querer sorriu de lado apreciando a curva dos seios da garota: - Desde que eu não tenha nada mais... gostoso para fazer!

Completamente desconcertada Hermione se afastou dele olhando-o séria: - Eu não sei o que é que está havendo com você Harry Potter, mas eu não estou gostando nadinha! Eu ainda vou descobrir o que é e espero que isso justifique muito bem essas suas atitudes... estranhas! – sem demora ela se virou e saiu do quarto batendo a porta.

Voldemort riu-se por dentro vendo aumentarem suas possibilidades de diversão naquela escola. No salão comunal Hermione comentou, parcialmente, o comportamento de Harry enfatizando que algo de muito errado estava acontecendo.

Alguns dias se passaram e ninguém retornou ao assunto quadribol. Gina foi eleita a nova capitã, o que frustrou e muito seu irmão, e eles montaram um time sem Harry, o que chocou os alunos da Grifinória e agradou os alunos das outras casas.

Voldemort jogou para o alto toda sua preocupação em fazer-se passar pelo verdadeiro Harry. Passou a se comportar agressivamente com todos, estava distante de Rony, Hermione e até de Gina, passava cantadas em algumas alunas, discretamente ou não e passou a ser mal-educado até mesmo com os professores. Gastava horas de seu tempo estudando novos feitiços e poções para manter-se atualizado. Já que conseguia executar tudo a que se propunha muito bem, ele achou que já era hora de deixar Harry Potter para trás. Durante uma aula de DCAT, que ele achava que dominava perfeitamente, o novo professor resolveu ensinar legilimência. Voldemort se voluntariou, ao mesmo tempo que Hermione, mas como o professor já sabia que ela provavelmente conseguiria bloqueá-lo, resolveu testar Harry Potter.

No meio da sala, em frente aos outros alunos, Voldemort escolheu bem os pensamentos que deixaria vulneráveis, embora tivesse certeza de que bloquearia com facilidade o feitiço do professor. Assim que o homem começou a penetrar a sua mente ele sentiu uma pontada incrível nas têmporas, se desconcentrou, visto que aquela dor era inédita para ele, e deixou o professor ver o momento em que ele traía Gina com uma aluna da Sonserina. O professor, não estando por dentro dos relacionamentos dos alunos, não achou nada de mais em um beijo, então continuou sua exploração. Voldemort sentia a dor aumentar conforme fazia força para limpar a mente. Seu corpo começou a ficar fraco, ele suava muito, mas por fim bloqueou o professor, mas sem penetrar na mente dele.

Muito bem, Harry! Você ficou vulnerável no começo, mas depois me bloqueou! Devo dizer que é o primeiro que consegue fazer isso! Parabéns! – o homem apertou a mão suada de Harry e em seguida começou a bater palmas, no que foi acompanhado pelos alunos.

Atordoado Voldemort tentava entender porque sua barreira não havia sido efetiva. Passou o resto da aula refletindo e chegou à conclusão óbvia:_"Ainda não estou pronto! O corpo e os poderes ainda não são compatíveis! Executar um feitiço sozinho é uma coisa, mas medir forças com outro bruxo é diferente! Preciso retornar à pele de Harry Potter até me aperfeiçoar!"_ - ele bateu o punho na mesa com raiva, depois apoiou a cabeça nas mãos. - _"Não sei quanto tempo vou aturar bancar o bonzinho!"_

Harry? – Rony arriscou com cautela. – Você está bem, cara?

Num esforço para conter a raiva e voltar a interpretar ele respondeu: - Eu to legal! – sorriu fracamente. – É só uma dor de cabeça!

Depois do tratamento cordial que Harry o dispensou Rony voltou a falar normalmente com o amigo. Voldemort controlou seu humor e, sem saber como, pediu desculpas aos amigos pelo modo como os tinha tratado. Sua frieza com Gina também cessara e ele resolveu dar um tempo nas suas tentativas extraconjugais de apagar seu fogo. Agora precisava se concentrar em aumentar a resistência do corpo de seu hospedeiro.

Dias depois e era chegado o primeiro final de semana em Hogsmead. Ele havia se programado para aproveitar a tranqüilidade do castelo com seu aperfeiçoamento, mas percebeu que seria difícil se concentrar com Rony e Hermione gritando um com o outro. Ele desviou a atenção de seu livro para entender o que os fazia brigar dessa vez.

Não é da sua conta, Hermione?! – Rony respondeu seco.

Pois eu tenho certeza que é dela! Você não acha que está muito velho para ficar de bilhetinhos com uma aluna do quarto ano?! – Hermione perguntava com raiva.

Não acho não! – ele respondeu vermelho. – E depois, eu não fiz nada! Ela que me procurou!

Certamente porque você deu abertura para isso! – suas mãos se fechavam com força. O feitiço dos pássaros amarelos vinha a sua mente constantemente.

E se dei?! Qual seria o problema?! – desafiou.

Nenhum! – ela falou sem graça. – Se você não fosse tão velho para uma garota de 14 anos! – concluiu satisfeita.

15! – ele respondeu vitorioso. – As alunas do quarto ano agora têm 15 anos, esqueceu? Estamos todos atrasados!

Ainda assim! São três anos de diferença! A mesma diferença que você achou absurda quando eu era a garota de 14 anos e o Victor o cara de 17! – falou triunfante.

Não se compara, Hermione!

O quê?! Por quê não?! ...

Com certeza um bruxo como ele não precisaria ficar aturando aquelas coisas. Decidiu realmente voltar para seu quarto e continuar estudando. Não suportaria ir a Hogsmead com aqueles dois, mas ao ver a namorada em sua roupa de passeio que, ao contrário do uniforme de Hogwarts, não disfarçava suas curvas, seus planos mudaram.

Não acredito nesses dois! – Gina afastou-se do casal e veio cumprimentar Harry com um beijo. - Você ainda ta assim, Harry?

Assim como? – ele perguntou sorridente puxando a namorada para sentar em seu colo.

Mais rápida, Gina desviou para o sofá: - Assim! – apontou. – De pijama! Você não vai a Hogsmead?

Hogsmead não tem mais graça! – ele sentou mais perto dela. – Por que você não fica também? Aposto como vai ser bem mais divertido! – falou depositando-lhe um beijo úmido no pescoço.

Hum... Acho melhor não! – ela o afastou com um sorriso maroto. – O Rony pode não gostar. É capaz dele querer ficar também!

É mesmo! – falou desgostoso recostando-se novamente no sofá. - _"Preciso me lembrar de dar um jeito nesse moleque!"_ - pensou.

E então?! – ela sorria.

O que?!

Vai se arrumar! – ela respondeu.

Em poucos minutos os quatro amigos passeavam por Hogsmead. O tempo não estava tão frio e eles puderam aproveitar bem o passeio pela maioria das lojas do lugar. Harry e Gina ficavam constantemente para trás. Às vezes para namorarem sossegados, às vezes para fugirem das discussões entre Rony e Hermione que se tornaram muito mais freqüentes aquele ano, por incrível que pareça.

Não entendo por que estes dois brigam tanto? – Gina perguntava-se entre um beijo e outro do namorado. Ela tinha medo que Rony desse um escândalo embalado por seu nervosismo com Hermione.

Não sei e nem me interessa, princesa! – ele falou rápido para poder tomar os lábios dela novamente. – Por que a gente não vai para outro lugar, hein? Seu irmão nem vai notar!

Ai, Harry! – ela reclamou soltando-se dele. – Eu já disse que ainda não estou pronta pra isso!

Mas eu nem toquei no assunto! – tentou.

Mas era nisso que chegaríamos se eu te deixasse me levar para "outro lugar". – ela respondeu marota.

E qual é o problema? Você não me ama? Não tem vontade de transar comigo? – ele falava cada vez mais entusiasmado.

Hum... Tenho, mas... Não agora! Eu queria esperar um pouco mais, sabe? Pra ter certeza!

Ele se irritou um pouco e resolveu apelar: - Eu acho que você não me ama o suficiente! Se me amasse de verdade não ia ficar me enrolando desse jeito! Fique sabendo que eu não vou esperar o resto da vida! Tem outras garotas nesse castelo que cederiam se eu quisesse!

Nossa, Harry! Que grosseria! – os olhos dela marejaram. O coração dele se apertou.

Ah, não! Desculpe-me pequena! – ele a abraçou. – Eu não quis te magoar! É que... Eu te desejo tanto! Você sabe! – ele levantou o rosto dela para encontrar seu olhar. Aqueles olhos tristes o fizeram sentir algo estranho. – Eu falei da boca para fora! Você sabe que eu te amo, não sabe? - ela sorriu mais animada. – Me perdoa?

Perdôo! Mas nunca mais faça isso, Harry Potter! Nunca mais me diga essas coisas! Eu te amo e tudo que eu quero é escolher o momento certo para poder me entregar sem reservas!

Ele sorriu aliviado.

Hei, vocês dois! Vão ficar aí parados, é?! – Rony gritou de longe ao lado de Hermione.

Gina puxou Harry pelo braço e sorridente foi ao encontro do irmão e da amiga.

_"Eu te amo?! Me perdoa?! Você tem que acabar com isso, Voldemort! Esse corpo e essa menina estão te tirando do normal! Você tem que parar com isso o quanto antes!"_ - pensou. Olhando para frente para ver para onde Gina o levava ele passou os olhos pelo corpo dela. Um sorriso malicioso passou por seus lábios. - _"E eu já sei como! Nada que uma noite de sexo com a namoradinha do Potter não resolva! E vai ser logo!"_ - ele apreciou os cabelos ruivos de Gina e falou baixinho: - Muito antes do que você imagina, Ginevra!

O passeio já estava quase no fim. Hermione, Gina e Rony voltaram a Dedosdemel para reabastecerem seus estoques de doces. Como não era muito fã dessas guloseimas, Voldemort ficou do lado de fora da loja lotada dando uma geral nas lojas ao redor. Um grupo de garotas parado em frente a uma loja lhe chamou a atenção. Suas calças jeans apertadas e blusinhas coladas o fizeram se aproximar da loja instintivamente. Ele ia puxar conversa com uma delas, mas parou abruptamente quando pousou os olhos na vitrine da loja.

Não é possível! – ele falou baixo. As meninas a sua frente se assustaram. Olharam para trás, deram uma risadinha marota e saíram cochichando dali.

Ainda estupefato Voldemort se aproximou da vitrine para ter certeza. Só poderia ser ela. Não havia duas iguais! Havia sido feita sob encomenda por seu pai durante sua paixonite forçada por sua mãe. Ele tinha certeza de que era a mesma, mas resolveu entrar na loja assim mesmo. Aproximou-se da correntinha e segurou delicadamente o pingente em suas mãos. Ao primeiro contato uma corrente de energia passou pelo seu braço fazendo-o formigar.

Linda não é, rapaz?! – o dono da loja veio falar com ele.

Onde conseguiu isso?! – ele perguntou perplexo, sem desviar os olhos da jóia.

Um mendigo me vendeu. Disse que havia encontrado jogado perto de uma clareira nas bandas do Beco Diagonal. Na certa alguém perdeu... Como achado não é roubado...

Quanto quer por ela? – perguntou já colocando a mão no bolso em busca do dinheiro.

Não creio que um jovem como você tenha dinheiro para comprar uma jóia como essa...

Voldemort colocou nas mãos do homem uma porção de moedas de ouro. – Acho que isso é suficiente! – afirmou.

Percebendo que era muito mais do que a jóia valia o homem saiu de fininho antes que o garoto se arrependesse. Mas Voldemort não se arrependeria. Ainda hipnotizado ele saiu da loja admirando o objeto. Aproximou-o de seus olhos e notou, com espanto, que as pedras que antes eram negras, agora estavam verdes. Um verde claro e muito brilhante. Um brilho diferente do brilho que uma esmeralda apresentaria.

Potter! – sussurrou. – Então você não se foi com o meu corpo?

Harry? – Gina o chamou carregando sacolas carregadas de guloseimas. – O que é isso?

Nossa que lindo! – Hermione exclamou aproximando-se para apreciar a jóia.

Acabei de comprar! – ele respondeu seco sem encontrar resposta melhor.

Isso é coisa de mulher, cara! – Rony tirou sarro.

Sem saber o que inventar ele falou a primeira coisa que veio em sua cabeça: - É claro que é! – todos o olhavam com expectativa. – É... É um presente para Gina! – sorriu nervoso entregando com pesar a horcruxe a garota.

Oh, Harry! É lindo! – ela segurou o colar nas mãos e depois o abraçou. – Não precisava me dar um presente. Eu já te desculpei, de verdade! – sussurrou para que só ele ouvisse. Sem querer havia matado dois coelhos com uma cajadada só.


	4. Desafetos

i "Então Potter não se foi?!" /i - ele pensava aborrecido, deitado em sua cama. Havia voltado do passeio com os amigos, mas com o pretexto de estar cansado foi para o dormitório antes deles e se fechou com as cortinas para não ser incomodado. - i "Quer dizer que ele está preso na correntinha... Quer dizer que ainda há uma chance para aquele moleque intrometido..." /i - ele se virou na cama preocupado. Suspirando fechou os olhos e analisou a situação. - i "Ninguém mais sabe sobre aquela correntinha. Ninguém pode desconfiar de qualquer coisa e tentar salvar o Potter... Não! Não tem como... Tudo que eu tenho que fazer é dar um jeito de tirar a jóia daquela garota boba e destruí-la, tomando o cuidado de não acabar preso de novo..." /i - virou-se mais uma vez e logo pegou no sono. 

Voldemort não conseguia desculpa para pegar a correntinha de volta. Era quase impossível ficar a sós com a namorada agora que a temporada de quadribol estava tão perto de começar, porque em toda folga que ela tinha acabava marcando treinamento. Seu primeiro adversário seria justamente a Sonserina e todos estavam preocupados pois, apesar de Gina ser tão boa apanhadora quanto Harry, não seria fácil vencer as serpentes sem ele. As coisas não ficavam nada melhores quando Rony chegava dos treinos e ficava fazendo um interrogatório tentando entender por que o amigo não queria mais jogar. Achou que não agüentaria mais se controlar se as coisas continuassem naquele pé.

Estava tomando seu café da manhã. Gina fizera os jogadores levantarem mais cedo para discutir as últimas táticas que usariam naquele jogo, por isso Rony não o estava importunando e ele podia apreciar seu livro em paz. Hermione evitava ficar sozinha com ele depois da última conversa dos dois e então ele podia ficar sossegado. Foi o que ele pensou até aquele momento.

E então, Potter?! – uma voz fria interrompeu sua leitura. – Que tipo de trauma o Lorde te fez passar para te fazer desistir do quadribol? Ou será que você já conseguiu fama o suficiente e não precisa mais ficar se exibindo sobre uma vassoura?!

Aquela voz não lhe era estranha, com certeza já a ouvira antes. Virou-se para encarar seu pretensioso interlocutor e levou um susto. Sentiu-se voltar aos tempos de recrutamento ao ver em sua frente a imagem exata de um Lucius Malfoy de cerca de 20 anos, mas duvidou de seus olhos. Encarou o rapaz por mais algum tempo para ter certeza de que estava vendo certo.

O que foi, Potter?! – Draco perguntou sem entender a expressão confusa nos olhos de Harry. – Será que essa cicatriz horrível finalmente afetou seu cérebro?! – riu da própria piada, acompanhado de Crabble e Goyle.

O que você quer aqui, Malfoy?! Deixe o Harry em paz! – Hermione resolveu se aproximar quando viu que uma confusão poderia se formar.

Eu não estou falando com você, Granger! Aliás, eu acho que já te proibir de se dirigir a mim, não?!

E por que você acha que pode me proibir de qualquer coisa, Malfoy?! – ela se sentou ao lado de Harry. – Vá embora de uma vez e nos deixe em paz! – ela mandou.

Não! – ele cruzou os braços e continuou parado na frente dos dois. – Estou curioso para saber por que o Potter desistiu de jogar?! – perguntou encarando Harry com um sorriso provocativo no rosto.

Malfoy? – Voldemort perguntou confuso, virando-se para Hermione.

É Harry! – ela respondeu aos sussurros. – Você não se lembra dele? Draco Malfoy! Tentou matar o Dumbledore há dois anos. – ela encarou Draco dessa vez. – Ainda não entendi por que o Ministério não o jogou em Azkaban junto com o pai!

Draco olhou menos pretensioso para a garota agora. Sabia que sua tentativa frustrada de matar o diretor nunca seria esquecida por Harry e seus amigos. Não que isso o afetasse realmente, mas desde que Voldemort fora derrotado ele fizera um juramento de nunca mais se envolver numa guerra que não fosse sua. Sabia que tivera sorte por Dumbledore não ter realmente morrido pelas mãos de Snape e o ter defendido em seu julgamento, impedindo que ele fosse preso. Mas torrar a paciência de Harry era algo que ele não podia resistir. Já fazia parte de sua rotina diária e ele pretendia retornar a ela.

Voldemort o olhava ainda intrigado, mas agora com um sorriso torto nos lábios: - Draco Malfoy... – repetiu. – Aquele que não conseguiu nem ao menos dar um fim num velho gagá!

Harry! – Hermione protestou.

Draco o olhou também espantado. – Você está muito estranho, Potter! – respondeu perdendo a graça. – Acho que é você quem está ficando gagá! – falou tentando ofendê-lo. Recuperando sua postura ameaçadora, foi embora ainda confuso.

O que deu em você, Harry? Nunca te ouvi falar assim do Dumbledore! – Hermione se espantou.

Mas é o que ele é! Um velho gagá! – Voldemort respondeu sem dar muita atenção para a garota. – Alguém que é quase assassinado e ainda defende o culpado é o quê?! – perguntou voltando a seguir Draco com os olhos. – Um velho gagá! – desviando o olhar dos sonserinos ele se virou para Hermione que agora se servia de um pouco de suco. – Achei que você nunca mais ia falar comigo a sós. – sorriu malicioso.

E não ia! – ela respondeu ficando brava. – Só vim porque o Malfoy estava aqui... – suspirou. – Mas ainda sou sua amiga e imagino que esse seu comportamento reprovável comigo é por causa do seu trauma recente. – ele sorriu divertido. – E de qualquer maneira o salão está cheio demais para você tentar alguma gracinha.

Faz tempo que eu não me importo mais com o que pensam de mim, sabia? – ele perguntou aproximando-se mais dela no banco.

Hermione o encarou, destemida. Não se afastou do banco nem nada, apenas o fitou. Voldemort sentiu-se intimidado. Conhecia Hermione muito pouco, mas sabia que era uma bruxa excepcional. Já ouvira isso várias vezes, principalmente durante a guerra. Sabia que Harry Potter não era tão brilhante sem sua amiga por perto. Então resolveu recuar com medo de que ela percebesse o que estava acontecendo com ele. Ainda não era hora de se revelar.

Desculpe, Hermione... – falou baixando a cabeça e fingindo-se envergonhado. – Eu sei que tenho agido estranho... Não sei o que acontece comigo... - ela apenas resmungou qualquer coisa.

Não demorou muito e o time de quadribol estava de volta. Todos famintos, já que Gina estava se tornando uma capitã quase tão obcecada quanto Olívio Wood e não os deixara nem tomar o café da manhã.

Bom dia! – ela exclamou sorridente. Estava confiante, mas parecia ser a única assim. Deu um beijo estalado na bochecha de Harry e se serviu de alguns bolinhos.

Voldemort sorriu de volta, ainda distraído. Olhou para o pingente que agora aparecia pelo decote da blusa da garota, mas tinha outros planos, outras coisas em que pensar. Voltou-se para a mesa da Sonserina a procura de Draco. Encontrou-o sentado entre alguns amigos. Pendurado em seu pescoço estava uma garota, aparentemente sua namorada. Voldemort riu com o canto da boca: - i "Aproveite enquanto pode, Draco Malfoy! Você terá pouco tempo até descobrir o que acontece com quem desobedece às ordens do Lorde das Trevas!" /i 

Bom... – Hermione falou de repente. – Eu já terminei meu café! Vou até a biblioteca pegar alguns livros antes da primeira aula! – e se levantou satisfeita.

Mas já, Hermione?! – Rony exclamou. – Não faltam nem 10 minutos para começar a aula! Deixe o livro para depois! Fique aqui conversando com a gente! De o mínimo de atenção aos seus amigos!

Hermione estancou de repente. Olhava para Rony como se ele estivesse falando uma língua diferente. – Como é?

Rony ficou com as orelhas vermelhas. Todos ao redor agora olhavam para os dois. Hermione sem ter realmente se levantado totalmente, e Rony olhando para ela como se tivesse falado uma besteira muito grande.

Nada, Hermione! – voltou-se para seu prato. – Vá logo atrás de seus livros!

Hermione terminou de se levantar, arrumou a saia e olhou para o amigo nervosa: - Eu podia jurar que uma vez na vida você tivesse falado algo que vale a pena, Ronald! Mas parece que eu me enganei, não é mesmo?!

Rony a olhou, insultado: - Do que é que você está falando?!

Estou falando que gostaria mesmo que você me pedisse para ficar um pouco mais com você...s! Mas não! Você faz isso só para implicar, não é? Não consegue passar um dia se quer sem fazer alguma crítica sobre meus hábitos! Sinceramente, Ronald! Você me tira do sério!

Escuta aqui, Hermione... – Rony se levantou também, a fim de começar uma discussão, mas foi interrompido.

Bom dia, Hermione! – um rapaz, de olhos castanhos e pele morena, a cumprimentou, mostrando um lindo sorriso.

Hermione abriu um sorriso muito satisfeito e respondeu com a voz agradável: - Bom dia Juan!

Escuta, será que eu poderia falar com você mais tarde? Estou com algumas dúvidas em Transfiguração e me falaram que você é realmente boa nessa matéria!

Claro! Procure-me depois do segundo tempo! Eu não tenho a terceira aula hoje, pode ser?! – perguntou satisfeita com a cara indignada que Rony fazia.

Perfeito! Nos vemos então! – ele se afastou da mesa acenando para os amigos dela.

Hermione se recompôs e voltou a dar atenção a Rony: - Você ia dizer alguma coisa?! – sorriu.

Quem é esse cara?! – perguntou ficando vermelho. Ele nem notou as risadinhas que alguns davam ao redor deles.

Você agora é surdo? Ele é o Juan!

Juan! Juan! Juan de quê? De onde você o conhece? De onde ele saiu?!

Juan Colunga! Ele é da Lufa-Lufa, e é monitor, além de jogador também! Você deveria conhecê-lo!

Por quê?! – perguntou sobressaltado.

Porque você também é jogador! Que eu saiba se vocês vencerem a Sonserina terão de jogar contra a Lufa-Lufa! Você deveria estudar seus adversários! – ela finalmente terminou de pegar suas coisas. – Com licença! – saiu sem conseguir disfarçar um sorriso triunfante.

Rony notou aquele sorriso e aquilo o irritou muito: - Não fique muito animada, Hermione! Ele só se aproximou de você para ter aulas! É só para isso que as pessoas se aproximam de você!

Hermione olhou para ele boquiaberta. Aquilo realmente foi exagerado. Ela lutava contra as lágrimas que se formavam em seus olhos. Sem pensar em nada para dizer a ele em resposta saiu batendo o pé.

Ronald! – Gina lhe chamou a atenção. – Eu não acredito que você foi capaz?!

Capaz de quê?! – ele perguntou ficando vermelho. Sabia exatamente a gravidade do que havia falado.

Você é mesmo um imbecil! Até quando vai ser assim?! – Gina se levantou também, nervosa. – Juan Colunga é goleiro e capitão da Lufa-Lufa! E é monitor chefe! Você deveria ter mais cuidado com o que fala! Um dia pode dizer algo que não possa ser corrigido e vai acabar se arrependendo! – ela se afastou da mesa sem olhar nem para Harry, mas parou para dizer mais alguma coisa: - E saiba que enquanto você fica trocando bilhetinhos com garotinhas do quarto ano ele puxa conversa com a Hermione sempre que vocês não estão por perto! O que é quase sempre! Se eu fosse você ficava esperto! – e saiu também batendo o pé.

Do que é que ela está falando?! – ele perguntou para Harry.

Este apenas balançou os ombros. Não estava nem um pouco preocupado com os problemas amorosos de Rony Weasley e Hermione Granger. Seus pensamentos pairavam na mesa da Sonserina e em como dar uma lição em Draco Malfoy sem se comprometer muito.

O resto do dia passou rápido, na opinião de Voldemort. Hermione e Rony ainda estavam sem se falar e com isso ficavam tão mal-humorados que também não falavam com ele. Gina andava com algumas lições atrasadas, graças ao seu empenho como capitã, portanto não estava lhe dando atenção. Cansado de estudar meios de tornar seu corpo mais forte ele resolveu deixar a biblioteca e esticar as pernas. Percorreu alguns corredores pouco movimentados, passou por algumas salas vazias e já podia ver a claridade agradável que entrava no castelo pelo pátio. Algumas garotas do quinto ano conversavam paradas na porta. Uma delas lhe chamou a atenção. As amigas a cutucaram para indicar sua presença. Ela olhou sorridente para ele, que retribuiu malicioso. Fez sinal para que ela o seguisse, mas seus planos logo mudaram. Saindo do castelo de mãos dadas com uma garota e acompanhado de alguns garotos com muito músculo e pouco cérebro estava Draco Malfoy.

Pra onde nós vamos, Harry? – a garota perguntou baixinho, sussurrando ao ouvido dele.

Voldemort sentiu um arrepio gostoso, mas não estava mais pensando em se encontrar às escondidas com uma garota de quem ele nem lembrava o nome. – Agora não vai dar! – e saiu sem dar atenção a ela.

Mas Harry?! – ela chamou revoltada.

Mais tarde! – ele respondeu acelerando o passo para não perder Draco de vista. – Eu te procuro se tiver vontade.

Voldemort seguia Draco de longe. Ele e os amigos pararam perto do lago. Sentaram-se encostados em uma árvore, Draco deitou a cabeça no colo da menina que agora afagava seus cabelos.

i "Como ele pode estar vivendo tão naturalmente? Como se nada tivesse acontecido? Como se nunca tivesse me desobedecido?! Mas isso não vai ficar assim!" /i – ele encostou-se a uma árvore próxima e começou a pensar no que fazer. Sua mente inventava as situações mais mirabolantes e dolorosas, mas muito arriscadas. Tinha que ser algo mais discreto: - i "Quem sabe encontram o fedelho morto no banheiro masculino?" /i – sorriu malicioso sentando-se no chão. – i "Não posso deixar rastro! Mas como vou fazer isso?" /i – ele olhou novamente para Draco. O rapaz estava agora beijando a namorada. Aos poucos os amigos foram saindo de mansinho. – i "Como é cara de pau! No meio de todo mundo? Na frente dos alunos mais novos?" /i – Draco levou uma das mãos por baixo da capa da garota e a subia lentamente. Voldemort sabia muito bem onde aquela mão iria chegar. – i "Sem dúvida o moleque sabe aproveitar a vida! Bem mais que o idiota do Potter!" /i – pensou. Desistiu de assistir a cena. De qualquer maneira assistir aquilo não lhe ajudava em nada. Seus olhos agora vidravam o infinito em busca de um meio de se vingar de Draco, mas nada lhe ocorria. Então alguém o interrompeu.

Oi amor! O que está fazendo aí sozinho? – Gina se agachou na frente dele, sorridente.

Oi Gina! – ele se assustou, mas gostou da surpresa. – Estava só pensando... – respondeu, depois beijou a namorada e a fez sentar-se muito próxima dele.

Meio sem graça, mas contente, Gina perguntou: - Pensando em quê?

Em como a vida é injusta...

Injusta? – Gina se surpreendeu.

Sim! Olha quem está ali! – ele apontou para a árvore próxima.

Gina olhou curiosa e encontrou Draco cochichando algo no ouvido de Pansy, e esta disfarçando uma risadinha encabulada. – Malfoy! E daí?

E daí?! Como é possível que depois de tudo que ele fez ainda ande por aí como se não tivesse feito nada? – ele perguntou revoltado. – Não é justo! Ele tem que pagar pelo que fez!

Mas Dumbledore o defendeu! Ninguém pode fazer nada se a principal vítima o inocenta! – ela respondeu não entendendo a raiva de Harry. Hermione havia comentado que ele parecia não se lembrar de Draco mais cedo.

Ainda assim não é justo! Eu queria poder fazer algo, me vingar dele, mas não me ocorre nada... – falou desapontado e irritado. Nunca tivera dificuldades para se vingar daqueles que odiava.

Gina observou Draco novamente. Agora os dois saíam de mãos dadas, mas não estavam indo para o castelo, estavam se afastando dele, indo em direção as estufas. O cérebro de Gina interpretou aquele comportamento e achou melhor desviar a atenção antes que Harry visse e começasse a ter idéias. – Bom... – ela começou. – Com certeza Malfoy merece pagar por tudo que fez... Mas não acho que caiba a nós decidir como ele tem que pagar. De qualquer maneira você só tornou a vida dele melhor ainda!

Do que está falando? – ele se surpreendeu.

-Oras! Você era o único apanhador de quem ele não ganhava, agora você está fora! Que mais ele poderia querer? – ela perguntou aborrecida.

Nem vem com essa! Seu irmão e todos vivem repetindo o quanto você é boa quando joga! Essa chantagem emocional não vai me convencer a voltar! – ele fechou a cara.

Nossa, Harry! Depois não me venha reclamar se ele ficar mais insuportável do que já é! Quadribol é a única coisa com a qual você poderia se vingar dele! Humilhação pública, como tantas outras, mas eu não garanto que vá dar show amanhã! – ela cruzou os braços em protesto.

i "Humilhação pública?!" /i – ele pensava. – i "Humilhação pública é pouco para quem desobedece minhas ordens! Eu disse que o mataria se ele não fizesse o que eu mandei e é isso mesmo que eu farei!" /i – ele pensava cada vez mais irritado. Olhou para a árvore onde Draco estivera. – Ué?! Cadê aquele imbecil?

Ele já foi! Levou a Parkinson lá para as estufas... – falou indiferente.

Para as estufas? – ele perguntou surpreso. – Ah... Claro... – sorriu malicioso olhando para Gina.

Bem... Eu acho que já vou! Preciso descansar já que o jogo é amanhã, né? – ela se esquivou rapidamente das mãos dele. – Até mais tarde, amor! – e lhe deu um beijinho rápido nos lábios.

Espera aí, Gina! Eu vou com você! – ele se levantou e segurou a mão dela. Também já começava a se sentir cansado. Olhou para as estufas e viu uma luz fraca vindo de lá. Sorriu pensando que deveria tentar levar Gina até lá um dia. Com certeza ninguém ouviria os dois, mesmo que ele tivesse que apelar um pouco para conseguir o que queria. Desceu os olhos para a namorada, mas eles passaram antes pelas balizas distantes. Seus olhos automaticamente atentaram para a altura em que elas estavam. – i "Uma queda dessas não deve ser nada agradável..." /i – pensou sentindo-se satisfeito por ter saído do time. – i "Imagine a altura que o apanhador chega para alcançar o pomo?" /i – de repente foi como se tivesse um estalo em sua mente. – É isso! – sorriu batendo as mãos com força e assustando Gina.

Que foi?!

Nada, esqueça! – ele continuou bolando seu plano. – i "Cair da vassoura há vários metros de altura, ser derrubado por um balaço enfeitiçado. Tudo muito clichê, mas com certeza nada anormal num jogo em que a rivalidade fala tão alto!" /i – olhou de volta para a estufa. – i "Aproveite bem a sua noite, jovem Malfoy! Porque vai ser a última!" /i – ele sorriu internamente. Gina ainda o olhava, desconfiada.

hr 

O dia seguinte estava ótimo. Perfeito para uma partida de quadribol. Voldemort estava animado. Tivera uma noite agitada, cheia de sonhos que flutuavam entre a comemoração que ele faria com Gina depois de matar o sonserino. Seu humor estava muito melhor do que em outros dias. Seria sua primeira morte em seu novo corpo, estava ansioso.

Tomou seu café da manhã e nem se deu conta de que as discussões entre Rony e Hermione haviam recomeçado. Gina veio lhe cumprimentar, já estava com o uniforme vermelho da casa. Voldemort notou que a cor lhe caía muito bem, embora preferisse que o uniforme não tivesse tanto pano.

E então?! – ela perguntou. – Esse uniforme não te deixa com vontade de nada?! – sorriu fazendo pose na frente dele.

O uniforme nem tanto, mas você... – falou baixo, mas não o suficiente para que Rony e Hermione não ouvissem.

Rony olhou para Harry se esforçando para acreditar que tinha escutado mal. Gina adquirira uma coloração tão vermelha na face que ele teve certeza de que ouvira certo. – Você está louco, cara?! – ele perguntou também ficando vermelho.

O quê?! – Voldemort perguntou confuso.

Não fale assim com a minha irmã! – Rony respondeu nervoso, não deu atenção a Hermione que tentava lembrá-lo que Harry não andava bem.

Ronald! – Gina interferiu. – Você ainda está assim?! – apontou para as vestes dele. – Vá logo se trocar! O jogo começa em meia hora! E pare de comer! Você pode enjoar lá em cima!

Não venha com essa, Gina! Eu ainda não terminei com o Harry!

Rony, por favor! – Hermione pediu segurando a mão dele. – Estão todos olhando! Não faça escândalo!

Você ouviu o que ele disse? – perguntou sentando-se novamente.

Ouvi! Deixe para lá. Gina e Harry não são mais crianças, e nem você! – ela respondeu.

Incrédulo, e mais vermelho ainda, ele saiu da mesa e foi para o vestiário se trocar.

Sinceramente, Harry! Tome mais cuidado com as coisas que você fala! – Hermione brigou.

Por que, Hermione? Isso te incomoda? – sorriu.

Hermione olhou para Gina que a olhava pedindo paciência. A garota saiu da mesa e foi em direção ao campo, Gina que se virasse com Harry.

Bom... Eu preciso ir... – Gina falou sem graça. – Te vejo na arquibancada?

Claro! Eu não perderia esse jogo por nada! – respondeu puxando-a pela cintura. Deu um beijo em seus lábios e sorriu: - Isso vai merecer uma comemoração, srta Weasley! E eu vou te cobrar isso!

Gina sorriu mais sem graça ainda, mas ainda lhe deu mais um beijo antes de sair animada pelo salão. Harry olhou para a mesa da Sonserina, mas Draco não estava lá. Com mais uma vasculhada notou que a namorada também não estava.

i "Se estiver muito cansado vai ser fácil demais te derrubar, Malfoy! Chega de diversão, não?" /i – ele se levantou e resolveu dar uma volta pelo castelo. Percebeu que ele estava já quase totalmente vazio. Todos estavam ansiosos pelo jogo e já procuravam por bons lugares na arquibancada. – i "Que tal fazer uma visitinha a minha antiga casa?" /i – Voldemort desceu pelos corredores surpreso em notar que se lembrava exatamente do caminho. Encontrou alguns alunos que olharam feio para ele, mas não deu atenção. Depois que eles passaram invadiu a mente de um deles para descobrir a senha. Sorrateiro passou pela passagem e observou a decoração verde de sua antiga casa. – i "Muito melhor que a decoração da Grifinória!" /i – pensou. – i "Mais sóbria, mais sofisticada! Que pena que o Potter não veio para cá! Aposto como tinha potencial para tanto, mas..." /i – continuou a andar pela casa.

Suas mãos tocavam de leve a tapeçaria que cobria algumas paredes. Ele olhava em volta, para os quadros dos sonserinos ilustres que já passaram por ali. – i "Deveria haver uma foto minha aí!" /i – pensou. Olhou para a escadaria que levava aos dormitórios. – i "Por que não? Todos já devem estar bem longe há essa hora!" /i – subiu sorrateiro passando por todas as portas e tentando se lembrar onde fora seu quarto. Um ruído vindo de trás de uma daquelas portas lhe chamou a atenção e ele foi averiguar. A porta em questão estava entreaberta e ele podia distinguir perfeitamente aquele som: eram gemidos. Seus sentidos se aguçaram e a curiosidade tomou conta de seu ser. Afastou a porta lentamente e viu quem menos esperava: Draco e Pansy. – i "Mas você não deveria estar lá no campo?" /i – pensou sorrindo malicioso. Posicionou-se para ver melhor o que acontecia.

Pansy estava sentada em uma penteadeira com as pernas abertas. Draco a segurava pela cintura e se movia ritmicamente entre as pernas dela. A garota estava com a cabeça jogada para trás numa expressão de puro prazer. Draco gemia cada vez mais alto e se movimentava cada vez mais rápido. Voldemort sentiu-se reagir àquela cena. Sentiu também uma inveja imensa de Draco. Teve ímpetos de levar a mão até as calças, mas o ato acabou antes que ele pudesse começar a se divertir. Draco deixou o rosto cair sobre o ombro de Pansy. Estava ofegante, mas sorria satisfeito. Afastou-se da namorada depois de lhe dar um último beijo, a tempo de deixar Voldemort vislumbrar a curva entre as pernas da garota, e puxou as calças do uniforme verde que vestia.

Eu já deveria estar em campo! – ele falou colocando a capa do uniforme.

Se arrependeu de ficar mais um pouco? – ela perguntou sorrindo maliciosamente enquanto colocava de volta a calcinha.

Não mesmo! – ele a beijou novamente. – Vou querer mais, mais tarde, para comemorar! – falou.

E eu não vejo a hora da comemoração! – ela ajeitou o uniforme também, depois os cabelos. – Quero ver você acabar com aquela ruiva metida a besta! – falou.

Pode deixar, Pansy! Quando esse jogo acabar não vai sobrar nada daquela Weasley pobretona e nem do idiota do irmão dela! Sem o Potter eles não são nada! Esse jogo vai ser moleza!

É claro que vai! – ela concordou.

Bom! Eu vou indo!

Eu te vejo lá! Boa sorte, meu amor!

Eu não preciso de sorte! – ele respondeu.

i "Ah, e como precisa!" /i – Voldemort pensou. Escondeu-se no fundo do corredor e esperou Draco passar. Só depois de alguns minutos Pansy saiu também. Parou no corredor apara amarrar o cadarço do tênis. Milhares de idéias passaram pela mente de Voldemort, mas ele se controlou. – i "Mais tarde... Mais tarde eu dou um jeito de conseguir minha recompensa! Se não for com a ruivinha vai ser com qualquer uma, mas que eu vou comemorar, eu vou!" /i – sorriu observando Pansy se afastar correndo. A seguiu discretamente.

Voldemort não teve muito trabalho para sair do castelo já que, como imaginava, todos já estavam nas arquibancadas. De dentro do castelo era possível ouvir a algazarra que os alunos faziam antes do jogo começar. Estava quase cruzando a porta do Salão Principal quando alguém esbarrou em seu braço.

Opa! Desculpe, Harry! – Colin Creevey, que em mais nada lembrava o fã franzino e elétrico de Harry Potter, passou correndo.

Voldemort percebeu que ele estava com as vestes vermelhas da Grifinória. Corria desabalado em direção ao campo, estava atrasado. - Ei, garoto! – ele chamou.

Que foi, Harry? – Colin parou sorridente.

Erh... Eu não me lembrava que você fazia parte do time! – falou displicente.

Gina me escolheu. Eu e meu irmão somos batedores agora! – falou orgulhoso. – É uma pena você não jogar mais! Fiquei tão contente com a oportunidade achando que finalmente eu poderia te ajudar em alguma coisa!

E pode! – Voldemort sorriu, aproximando-se lentamente do rapaz e retirando a varinha das vestes. Colin o olhava curioso, mas não assustado: - Imperius!

hr 

Rony? Você está aí?! – Hermione entrava cautelosa no vestiário. Sabia que teria problemas para explicar o que estava fazendo ali àquela hora, principalmente para Gina.

Hermione? O que faz aqui? – Rony saiu de trás de um armário já com o uniforme vermelho da Grifinória.

Hermione sentiu o rosto esquentar quando notou o quanto Rony ficava bem naquele uniforme. Não parecia o mesmo Rony inseguro de sempre. Era outro. Parecia mais alto, mais forte e mais bonito. Ou então era apenas coisa de sua cabeça mesmo.

Erh... Eu vim ver como você estava... Sei que você costuma ficar nervoso antes dos jogos...

Estou um pouco, mas nem tanto...

Que bom... – ela o observava calçar as luvas. – Sabe? Você precisa ter um pouco mais de paciência com o Harry...

Sabia! – ele respondeu de repente, fechando a cara. – Você veio aqui me passar um sermão, não foi?

Não, Rony! – ela respondeu paciente. – Vim te dar um conselho. Eu sei que o comportamento do Harry está extremamente irritante, mas nós temos que ser pacientes. Somos amigos dele e ele precisa de nós.

Não acho que precise tanto assim! A cada dia que passa ele nos afasta mais dele com essas atitudes estranhas. E o jeito de falar com a minha irmã?! – ele a encarou, indignado. – Eu achei que o Harry a respeitasse mais!

Sinceramente, Ronald! Até quando você acha que o namoro dos dois vai se limitar a beijos e mãos dadas?! – perguntou displicente.

Rony a olhava, estupefato. Hermione não havia se dado conta do que havia falado. Embora não passasse da verdade, nunca havia tocado nesse assunto com Rony. Podia até conversar sobre alguma coisa com o Harry de antigamente, mas com Rony não.

Bom... – ele começou também sem graça. – É minha irmã! Não é só porque ela não é mais uma garotinha que eu tenho que deixar de me importar com o que ela faz! Ou com o que fazem com ela! – falou vermelho, não se sabe se de vergonha ou de raiva.

Hermione sorriu, um pouco menos encabulada. – Acho tão bonitinha sua preocupação com ela! - Rony a fitou, confuso. Hermione continuou. – De qualquer maneira acho que a Gina sabe se virar muito bem sozinha. Diria até que se vira muito melhor do que nós três juntos nesse assunto! – Rony sorriu concordando. – Bem... Eu só queria saber se você estava bem... Já vou indo... – ela se virou para sair do vestiário.

Por quê? – Rony perguntou.

Por que o quê? – Hermione virou-se confusa.

Por que você quer saber se eu estou bem? – ele caminhou até ela lentamente.

Ué... – ela começou mais confusa ainda. – Porque eu me preocupo com você! Torço para que você se saia bem no jogo, e sei que se você não estiver bem não vai conseguir se concentrar.

E por que você se preocupa tanto comigo, Hermione? – ele estava a alguns centímetros dela.

Porque... – ela começou a ficar nervosa com aquela aproximação. – Porque... i "O que ele quer dizer com isso?" /i Ué, porque eu... – ela sentiu seu rosto esquentar novamente. Teve certeza de ver um sorriso tímido se formar nos lábios de Rony. – i "Por que eu estou olhando para a boca dele?!" /i – olhou para seus olhos novamente. Muito próximos agora. – Porque você é o goleiro da casa e eu quero que a Grifinória ganhe da Sonserina! É isso! – respondeu de repente, fazendo com que Rony estancasse de repente.

Ah... – ele falou. – Só isso?

O que mais seria? – ela perguntou. Seus olhos agora se estudando mutuamente. Uma série de mensagens sendo transmitidas de um para outro, mas sem a certeza de serem decodificadas corretamente.

Ah! Você está aí! – Gina apareceu de repente cortando o contato visual entre os dois. – O jogo vai começar! Oi Hermione. O que faz aqui? – falou sorrindo traquinamente e se divertindo com o rubor que tomara conta dos dois naquele momento.

Nada! – Hermione respondeu rápido. – Hum... Boa sorte para vocês! – sorriu timidamente e virou-se para deixar o vestiário. Já na porta olhou novamente para Rony, que ainda a acompanhava e, vencendo a vontade de sair correndo, sorriu para ele. Depois saiu de vez sem notar o sorriso que ele lhe retribuiu.

hr 

Definitivamente aquele não era o local em que ele preferia estar, mas valeria a pena o sacrifício de ouvir todos aqueles adolescentes berrando feito loucos por causa de um jogo estúpido. Voldemort admirava interessado Gina e Draco nos pontos mais altos do campo. Ambos olhavam atentamente para todos os lados e quando seus olhares se cruzavam era possível notar o desprezo mútuo.

Um pouco mais abaixo dos dois o jogo estava movimentado. Voldemort percebeu que seu ajudante lhe viria a calhar. Colin agora era um rapaz alto, quase da altura de Rony, mesmo sendo mais novo. Tinha braços fortes e era muito veloz, de modo que conseguia quase sempre surpreender o adversário. Sua mira era fantástica e o apoio quase intuitivo do irmão Denis, também batedor, tornavam os dois quase tão bons quanto Fred e Jorge Weasley.

Grifinória ganhava o jogo pela diferença apertada de um gol. Rony se saía muito bem na defesa, mas tinha que tomar cuidado com os batedores sonserinos que não jogavam limpo. Denis e Colin tinham certo trabalho em defender seus companheiros. Numa dessas tentativas frustradas Rony foi cercado por dois artilheiros que faziam uma tabela. Quando estavam a menos de 3 metros das balizas um balaço passou raspando por sua orelha. Ele desviou a tempo, mas o segundo balaço o atingiu ao lado do corpo fazendo com que ele se desequilibrasse e caísse da vassoura, deixando o gol livre. Foi assim, enquanto Rony se recuperava do susto, que a Sonserina virou o jogo.

Em meio aos protestos de ¾ dos espectadores, um grito em conjunto da Sonserina chamou a atenção de todos para um minúsculo pontinho dourado que cruzava veloz o campo. Atrás dele Gina e Draco travavam uma luta dura. Draco era mais alto e tinha os braços mais compridos, portanto por varias vezes quase tocou o pomo antes da apanhadora da Grifinória. No entanto, Gina estava voando com a Firebolt de Harry e, por ser mais leve, conseguia acompanhar o ritmo do adversário.

Por diversas vezes Draco usou sua maior força física para desequilibrar Gina, o que a fez quase cair duas vezes. A arquibancada urrava em protesto, mas não era fácil julgar se o gesto havia sido faltoso ou não. Gina conseguia recuperar o atraso de seu desequilíbrio usando de toda sua ousadia para alcançar o máximo de velocidade que sua vassoura permitia. Ainda assim, pegar o pomo estava sendo uma tarefa desafiadora, ainda mais o disputando com um adversário sem escrúpulos como Draco Malfoy.

O comportamento de Draco não passou despercebido por seu mais atento observador. Por alguns instantes o bruxo esqueceu-se de sua intenção divertindo-se com as trapaças de Draco.

Grifinória conseguiu empatar com Sonserina depois de tê-los ultrapassado, perdido 20 pontos e recuperado novamente. O pomo reapareceu sobre a arquibancada vermelha e dourada levantando gritos ensurdecedores dos torcedores. Gina, atenta a qualquer sinal, disparou em direção àquele ponto mesmo sem enxergar a pequena bola. Draco disparou atrás dela com a máxima velocidade que sua vassoura agüentava. Gina pareceu avistar o pomo e então acelerou. Jogando seu corpo para frente. Com desespero Draco conseguiu se aproximar o suficiente para agarrar as cerdas da vassoura da jogadora. Devido a alta velocidade que imprimia, Gina fora lançada para a frente sem conseguir segurar-se. Um grito de pavor perpassou a arquibancada, misturado à revolta dos que assistiam.

Ao lado de Voldemort, Hermione arregalou os olhos e levou as mãos a boca, apavorada. Treinada, no ano anterior, para agir rápido, ela sacou sua varinha e com um feitiço certeiro conseguiu fazer Gina flutuar a salvo acima de todos. O jogo foi paralisado. O pomo saiu mais uma vez de vista e Rony voou desabalado em direção a irmã. Ao notá-la bem, sendo amparada por alguns alunos, ele partiu para cima de Draco a fim de retaliação, ele tinha o apoio dos demais torcedores e jogadores. Rindo, pois sabia que Mme Hook não o deixaria ser atacado, Draco tomou altitude e se afastou dos demais. Depois de acalmar os jogadores mais inflamados, a juíza conseguiu recomeçar o jogo dando uma punição de 50 pontos a Sonserina, já que não existe expulsão no quadribol.

Impressionado com a cena que assistira Voldemort não notou que Hermione estava agora sendo cumprimentada pelos alunos em volta por seu feitiço bem elaborado. Depois de agradecer à amiga e de dar um aceno, não correspondido, a Harry, Gina voltou ao lugar mais alto que pode e voltou a procurar o pomo.

Era a hora de agir. Sem tirar os olhos de Colin, Voldemort começou a penetrar sua mente persuadindo-o a atacar Draco. Ele podia ver que o batedor olhava para sua vítima de longe, mas não se mexia, assustado. Voldemort usou de mais força, fazendo que o jogador soltasse o bastão e levasse as mãos às têmporas. Denis passou voando perto do irmão a tempo de pegar o bastão no ar.

Tudo bem, Colin? – o rapaz mais novo perguntou assustado.

Tudo bem... É só que... – ele não continuou. Um balaço vinha na direção deles e, depois de tirar o irmão do caminho, o rapaz rebateu a bola para uma direção qualquer. Depois, sem aviso, disparou atrás dela e focou Draco. Arremessou com toda sua força, mesmo sabendo que poderia ser punido, já que Draco ainda planava sobre o campo sem sinal de ter avistado o pomo.

Percebendo o perigo, Draco desviou habilmente aumentando sua altitude e olhando ferozmente para Colin. Depois, virando rapidamente sua vassoura, disparou em direção ao rapaz, pegando no caminho o bastão de um dos batedores de seu time. Sem saber o que acontecia, Gina voou atrás dele achando que ele pudesse ter avistado o pomo, sem perceber a arma que ele usava agora. Controlado pela magia de Voldemort, Colin segurou com força o seu bastão e o agitou em direção a Draco. Na velocidade em que o sonserino se aproximava, uma pancada certeira seria fatal. Há poucos metros do rapaz, Draco mergulhou com sua vassoura. Sem esperar esse movimento, Denis, que vira Draco avançar sobre o irmão, arremessou um balaço que acabou acertando o próprio irmão.

A comoção foi total. Todos nas arquibancadas se levantaram para ver Colin despencar desmaiado por cerca de 15 metros de altura. Em choque, Denis não conseguiu sair do lugar. Draco continuava ganhando altitude agora. Sorria satisfeito consigo mesmo enquanto era saudado pelos demais jogadores da casa. Em meio àquela confusão os demais se esqueceram do jogo. Draco viu o pomo planando muito perto da nuca de Gina. Preocupada com o amigo ela não percebeu a proximidade da pequena bola. Draco disparou novamente sendo seguido pelos gritos de sua torcida. Foi quando Gina acordou de seu transe, ouviu a gritaria e avistou Rony gesticulando como um louco. Virou-se, mas Draco já estava perto demais. Gina esticou o braço, mas Draco, com a perna esticada, deu um chute na vassoura da apanhadora lançando-a longe e alcançando o pomo.

O apito final foi dado. Grifinória havia perdido sua primeira partida. Um grupo de alunos cercava Colin ainda caído, portanto não notaram quando Gina caiu perto dali. Protestos e xingamentos eram ouvidos de grande parte das arquibancadas, enquanto uma minoria comemorava o feito de sua casa. Apenas uma pessoa continuava impassível: Voldemort. De seu lugar, sem demonstrar expressão alguma, ele assistia a comemoração da Sonserina de um lado do campo, com Draco sendo ovacionado por seus companheiros e, em seguida, abraçado pela namorada. Num outro canto, alunos da Grifinória abriam espaço para que Colin fosse socorrido. Outros ajudavam Gina, que estava bem apesar da queda, a se levantar. Um terceiro grupo consolava Denis. Mas Voldemort apenas acompanhava sua vítima saindo sorridente do campo, como se aquilo não tivesse passado de um jogo completamente normal e uma vitória limpa e justa.


	5. Doces e torturas

Gina foi levada à ala hospitalar, mas saíra no mesmo dia apenas com algumas escoriações. Colin permanecia desacordado e Denis o acompanhava apesar da proibição de Madame Pomfrey. Voldemort não se conformava com o desfecho do jogo de quadribol. Estava impressionado com o comportamento de Draco, completamente sem escrúpulos, sem piedade alguma. Durante dias os alunos da Sonserina se tornaram mais insuportáveis que de costume, enquanto que os alunos da Grifinória andavam cabisbaixos pelos corredores da escola. 

Preocupado que Colin pudesse acordar a qualquer momento e contar a todos que ele o havia enfeitiçado, Voldemort rondava a ala hospitalar todos os dias sempre que tinha um tempinho. Foi com essa preocupação que ele correu até lá no fim da partida, o que, convenientemente, Gina interpretou como preocupação do namorado em relação a ela. Percebendo que não poderia dar bandeira, Voldemort apenas confirmou.

Já fazia uma semana que Colin estava na enfermaria e ainda não acordara. Voldemort também não tivera oportunidade de ficar sozinho com o garoto e tomar as providências necessárias para sua segurança. A sala comunal estava lotada àquela hora. Os alunos tinham acabado de voltar de um farto jantar e alguns adiantavam seus deveres. Voldemort não fora jantar, tampouco fazia seus deveres, apenas pensava numa forma de se livrar de Colin. Agora, além de Draco, ele precisava se livrar do batedor, mas sem chamar atenção. Sentado em frente à lareira e mirando o fogo ele pensava no que fazer:

i "Eu posso ir até lá usando a capa do Potter e matá-lo durante o sono! Todos vão achar que foi culpa da queda que ele tomou..." /i – ele se recostou no sofá refletindo sobre o plano: - i "Não... Do jeito que as coisas andaram nos últimos meses muitos devem reconhecer alguém que morre pelo Avada kedavra... E se eu o sufocar? Não. Já que ele é um maldito sangue-ruim ainda é capaz dos pais mandarem examinar e aí saberão a causa da morte do garoto". /i Droga! – ele se levantou e começou a andar em círculos em frente à lareira: - i "Era bem mais fácil sob minha antiga forma... Era só chegar, matar e pronto. Todos me temiam a tal ponto que ninguém acharia estranho, mas agora é diferente! Potter é fraco, sentimental demais. Os bons sentimentos estão arraigados no corpo dele, não só na alma. Parece que a proteção que aquela sangue-ruim deixou nele fez algo mais do que só protegê-lo de mim. Eu preciso dar um jeito nessa situação..." /i 

Harry? – Gina, que junto com Rony e Hermione, assistia a preocupação do rapaz, foi a única que teve ânimo de se aproximar dele.

Agora não, Gina, por favor! – ele respondeu impaciente.

O que foi que houve, Harry? Faz dias que você está preocupado com alguma coisa. O que é?! – ela não se abalou.

Não é nada!

Como nada! – ela se aproximou. Pousou uma das mãos em seu ombro forçando-o a parar de andar. – Me diz o que está acontecendo! Talvez eu possa te ajudar...

Ele sorriu para ela, sarcástico: - Acredite! Você não vai querer me ajudar nisso!

Ajudar em que?! – ela insistiu.

É assunto meu, Gina! – falou firme.

Gina recuou um pouco, mas continuou encarando-o, um pouco chateada. Sem saber por que, ele se sentiu mal com a reação dela.

Olha, Gi... – se aproximou acariciando o rosto dela, delicadamente. – Não é nada demais, ok? – falou docemente. – Eu estou um pouco irritado, mas não quero descontar em você... Eu só quero ficar um pouco sozinho... – sorriu, mesmo sem ter vontade.

Me conta o que é, Harry! – ela segurou a mão que a acariciava. – Por que você ainda não confia em mim?! – disse visivelmente magoada.

Do que você está falando?! – perguntou confuso.

Eu tenho certeza que quando eu deixar o salão comunal você vai contar tudo para a Hermione e o Rony! Foi sempre assim! Você sempre me deixou de fora! Eu achei que isso ia mudar quando nos tornamos namorados! – seus olhos lacrimejavam.

Não é nada disso, Gina... – ele tentou se explicar, sem entender por que fazia aquilo. – Eu não vou falar nada para eles! É algo que eu prefiro guardar só para mim! – ela o olhou, preocupada. – Por enquanto... – ele acrescentou.

Tem alguma coisa a ver com Voldemort? – ela perguntou baixinho.

O quê?! – ele se assustou.

Você está estranho desde que acordou naquele hospital. – ela se sentou onde antes ele estivera. – Você não perdeu completamente a memória, mas tem agido como se fosse alguém completamente diferente! Não parece o mesmo Harry de antes! Eu diria que você está tão irritante quanto estava na época que fundamos a AD. Impaciente. Ás vezes até estúpido! – ela parou para respirar. Há muito queria desabafar com ele. – Naquela época Voldemort tinha voltado e todos entendemos, mas agora... Você tem tido pesadelos? Você anda tão nervoso! Você acha que não acabou, não é?! – ela segurou as mãos dele, como se implorasse por uma explicação.

Do que você está falando, Gina? – ele ficou preocupado.

Você acha que ele não se foi, não é?! Eu também acho! Essa história de não terem encontrado o corpo dele... – ela encarou as chamas da lareira. – Exatamente como da primeira vez... – suspirou. – E o Colin?! – ela o encarou. – Ele estava estranho naquele jogo... Eu o encontrei antes do começo da partida e ele parecia confuso, atordoado... E você ficou mais inquieto depois daquele dia... Não pára de ir até a ala hospitalar... Eu sei que você está desconfiado de alguma coisa, não está?! – ela se aproximou mais dele e cochichou: - Você acha que Voldemort ainda está vivo, não acha? Você acha que Colin sabia de alguma coisa... Que ele pode nos contar tudo depois que acordar, não é?

Por essa ele não esperava. Ficou imóvel tentando não transparecer seus verdadeiros sentimentos. Sorriu. – Você tem uma imaginação e tanto, hein pequena? - Gina se assustou. – Não tem como ele ter sobrevivido! É impossível! – sorriu nervosamente para dar ênfase a sua certeza. – Olha... – ele se levantou de repente. – Eu estou um pouco cansado, ok? Acho que vou me deitar... Boa noite! – deu-lhe um beijo rápido nos lábios e seguiu para o dormitório. Gina o observou mais confusa ainda.

E então? – Rony perguntou, aproximando-se da irmã, acompanhado de Hermione.

Me garantiu que não é nada do que pensávamos! – ela meneou os braços em sinal de desistência. – Acho que não vai adiantar pressionarmos.

Eu concordo... – Hermione falou sentando ao lado da amiga. – O melhor que fazemos é continuar de olho nele...

É... – Gina concordou. – Eu acho que vou dar uma volta, gente...

Há essa hora?! – Rony protestou.

Eu não estou com sono! Acho que vou até a cozinha pegar alguns doces... Eu não demoro!

Mas Gina... Ta tarde! Você não p...

Eu sei, Mione! – respondeu impaciente. – Mas eu preciso andar! – e saiu sem dar atenção aos protestos do irmão.

Acho que você não deveria deixá-la sair, Rony... – Hermione falou preocupada.

E fazer o quê? Amarrá-la no pé do sofá? Até parece que você não conhece Gina Weasley! – ele se sentou desanimado.

Ela o observou demoradamente. Queria dar uma bronca por ele desistir tão fácil, mas não teve ânimo de brigar com ele. Meio constrangida por ter percebido que estava sozinha com Rony, embora ainda existissem pessoas no salão comunal, Hermione ficou sem saber o que fazer. Pensou em ir se deitar, mas não estava com sono ainda e queria aproveitar a oportunidade de ficar ali com ele mais um pouquinho. Praticamente prendendo a respiração, ela se sentou ao lado dele no sofá.

Percebendo o silêncio estranho que se abateu sobre os dois naquele momento, Rony se mexeu desconfortável no sofá quando Hermione se sentou. Sentiu suas orelhas esquentarem, um desconforto na boca do estômago quando se deu conta de que só estavam os dois naquele canto do salão comunal.

"Desde quando é tão difícil sentar ao lado dela/e?" – pensaram ao mesmo tempo.

Completamente desconfortável com a situação, Hermione puxou o livro de Transfigurações a seu lado e começou a folhear. Rony a observava. Queria começar um assunto, mas não sabia qual.

E então? – Hermione começou sem ter achado assunto melhor. – Você já começou a estudar para o teste de Transfiguração? A prova já está próxima e você ainda não conseguiu transformar sua coruja num bule de café!

Eu estou tentando, mas é muito difícil! Não sei como você consegue... – ele se endireitou no sofá. – Você bem que poderia me ajudar, né?

Como se eu fizesse outra coisa! – respondeu sorrindo sarcasticamente. – Eu vou estudar com o Juan amanhã na nossa janela. Se você quiser pode estudar conosco... – ela ofereceu.

O quê?! E atrapalhar o seu momento de "estudos" com o Juan? – falou cinicamente.

O que você quer dizer? – ela perguntou ofendida.

Você sabe muito bem do que eu estou falando, Hermione! – falou emburrado.

Não sei por que a preocupação! Não foi você mesmo que falou que os garotos só me procuram para tirar dúvidas? – ela fechou o livro bruscamente e o encarou sorrindo vitoriosa.

Acontece que a Gina me falou que vocês têm passado muito tempo juntos! Não acredito que fiquem estudando o tempo todo! – ele a encarou também, o rosto vermelho.

E se não ficarmos? – ela desafiou.

Só acho que você não deveria passar tanto tempo com ele!

Por que você se importa com isso? – ela perguntou mudando ligeiramente o tom.

Por que... Por que eu me preocupo com você! Sou seu amigo e não quero que te magoem! – respondeu estudando os desenhos do estofado.

Você não precisa se preocupar tanto, Rony. – falou meio decepcionada. – Eu sei me cuidar muito bem... E o Juan é muito legal comigo...

Rony a olhou, transtornado: - Então vocês estão mesmo... ficando?

Hermione se espantou com a pergunta. O encarou analisando o teor da preocupação dele: - Ainda não! – respondeu meio ruborizada.

Mas então você pretende ficar com ele? – perguntou meio desesperado.

Não sei, Rony! Por que tanto interesse com a minha vida sentimental? – seus olhos brilhando de esperança.

Rony hesitou. Tinha a resposta na ponta da língua, mas não tinha coragem para expô-la. Seu coração batia acelerado e ele sabia que deveria estar pior que um pimentão. Chegou a abrir a boca, esboçar a primeira palavra, mas ela mudou de forma no meio do caminho: - Eu já te falei... – encostou-se no sofá derrotado. – Me preocupo com seu bem estar. Sou seu amigo, não sou?

Claro que é... – Hermione respondeu suspirando decepcionada. Mais uma vez o silêncio constrangedor caiu sobre os dois.

Hermione eu...

Sim? - perguntou num fio de esperança.

Acho... acho que eu... vou procurar a Gina! Ela está demorando muito...

É melhor mesmo! Vou esperar aqui. Ainda não estou com sono, mas não demorem muito! – falou pegando o livro novamente.

Ok... – e foi em direção ao buraco do retrato.

hr 

No dormitório masculino, Voldemort caminhava mais perturbado ainda. – i "Isso não poderia ter acontecido! Se aquela garota desconfia que eu ainda estou vivo... Pode ser que alguma hora ela se de conta! Não! Isso não pode acontecer! Não ainda!" /i – ele retirou os óculos e esfregou os olhos com impaciência. – i "E aquele maldito garoto? Eu preciso dar um jeito nele, mas qual?! Se ele morrer as suspeitas vão aumentar. Pode ser que ela e os amigos resolvam falar com a McGonnagal, ou pior, com o Dumbledore! Não posso chegar perto daquele velho idiota. Ele vai ter certeza de que eu estou de volta. Vai saber que eu não sou o Potter. Não! Isso não pode acontecer... Eu tenho que dar outro jeito de silenciar o fedelho! E tem que ser agora!" /i 

Imediatamente, ele abriu o malão de Harry e pegou a capa de invisibilidade e o Mapa do Maroto, que Rony o ensinara a usar. Ele fechou o cortinado em volta de sua cama com a esperança de que Rony não percebesse que ele não estava lá. Colocou os óculos, pegou a varinha e, cobrindo-se com a capa, saiu do dormitório. No salão comunal teve que tomar cuidado para não esbarrar em alguns alunos que começavam a se recolher. Discretamente saiu pelo buraco do retrato esperando que ninguém notasse que a porta se abrira sozinha. Ele analisava o mapa de tempos em tempos para ter certeza de que não havia nenhum professor fazendo ronda pelo castelo.

Não demorou muito para que Voldemort chegasse até a ala hospitalar. Como esperado, àquela hora da noite, o lugar estava completamente vazio. Mme. Pomfrey já havia se retirado para seus aposentos e o único sinal da presença de alguém por ali era o cortinado fechado em volta de uma das camas. Procurando não fazer barulho, o bruxo se aproximou da cama de Colin e puxou o cortinado. O rapaz dormia tranqüilamente, alheio a tudo que o rodeava. Sua respiração era fraca, mas regular. Voldemort o observou por alguns instantes pensando em qual seria a melhor atitude a tomar no momento. Convencido, sacou sua varinha e apontou para o peito do rapaz. Com apenas uma palavra seu problema fora resolvido. Voldemort voltou a fechar o cortinado e saiu tão discretamente quanto entrara.

Mais aliviado, porém um tanto decepcionado, ele seguiu silenciosamente pelos corredores agora escuros, tomando cuidado de não esbarrar com nenhum fantasma, ou incomodar algum retrato mal humorado que resolvesse denunciá-lo. Em meio a sua cautela, e com os ouvidos muito atentos ele começou a ouvir alguns sussurros numa sala próxima. Achou que não passava de algum casalzinho aos amassos, mas uma voz familiar o fez se desviar do caminho e ver o que acontecia.

E agora, Weasley? O que será que eu deveria fazer com você? – Draco estava parado de costas para a porta da sala, bloqueando a saída.

Que tal sair do meu caminho, Malfoy?! – Gina respondeu insolente.

Sair do seu caminho?! – Draco riu. – O que você acha, Pansy? A Weasley sai da sua torre há essa hora, se depara com o Monitor Chefe... – ele mostrou o brilho do seu distintivo. - ...e acha que vai sair impune...

Pansy riu alto e se aproximou da garota: - Nem que você fosse da Sonserina, queridinha! Sendo da Grifinória, então? Uma Weasley?!

Namorada do Santo Potter! – Draco cuspiu as duas últimas palavras. - Você só pode estar brincando, Weasley! – Draco completou.

Então vocês vão fazer o que comigo, hein? Levar-me para a direção?! Levem-me de uma vez então! – desafiou.

Mas isso seria muito pouco... – Pansy falou empurrando uma mecha de cabelo do rosto de Gina com a varinha. – Até parece que você não nos conhece...

Que castigo seria bom o suficiente para você, Weasley?! – Draco perguntou apontando para ela com uma varinha.

Da porta, Voldemort percebeu que Draco estava também com a varinha de Gina. Ela estava desarmada e parecia tentar se equilibrar apoiada na mesa: - i "Feitiço da perna presa! Não acredito que ela foi pega nessa!" /i 

Podíamos te deixar trancada em um dos armários de vassoura... O que você acha, Draco?

Leve demais! – Draco respondeu com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios. – Tem que ser algo pior... Bem pior... – ele se aproximou dela lentamente. – Algo que seja difícil de esquecer.

Gina sentiu um arrepio percorrer sua espinha. Não costumava sentir medo de Draco, mas o tom que ele usava não lhe parecia muito promissor. Além disso, ela não tinha como se defender. Eram dois contra um. Voldemort sentia que deveria ajudá-la, mas também estava curioso para saber até onde Draco seria capaz de chegar.

Só para começar... – Draco apontou a varinha para a garganta de Gina e murmurou: - Silencio!

Gina gritou tentando pedir socorro, mas deveria ter pensado nisso antes, agora era tarde demais, nenhum som saída de boca. Ela gesticulava desesperadamente tentando recuperar sua varinha das mãos do sonserino, mas ele se afastara rapidamente. Sem poder mover as pernas ela se desequilibrou e caiu de joelhos. Draco e Pansy riam gostosamente.

Vou deixar as damas começarem. – Draco se afastou cavalheiresco, dando passagem à namorada.

Pansy se abaixou em frente a Gina e, ainda sorrindo falou: - Eu podia começar detonando seus cabelos, que tal?

Gina se assustou, mas tentou não demonstrar o nervosismo.

Você não tem idéia de como o seu cabelo me irrita! Tão... tão... ruivo! É ridículo!

Gina mexeu os lábios em protesto. A única palavra que Pansy distinguiu foi 'inveja'.

Inveja?! – Pansy voltou a rir, acompanhada por Draco. – Inveja desse cabelo vermelho capaz de chamar atenção a quilômetros de distância? Faça-me o favor! – ela colocou as mãos na cintura, ofendida. – Vou começar por aí mesmo. Vou colocar fogo nos seus cabelos flamejantes!

Gina não pode disfarçar o medo. Arregalou os olhos e até pensou em pedir por misericórdia, mas seu orgulho Weasley não permitiu. Continuou encarando Pansy, como se ela estivesse apenas contando uma piada muito interessante.

Vamos lá... – Pansy apontou a varinha, mas hesitou. – Como era mesmo o feitiço?!

Ah, não! – Draco exclamou. – Deixa isso para lá! Não vai ser traumatizante o suficiente... – ele se aproximou dela afastando Pansy com certa impaciência. – Enquanto você faz seu cérebro pegar no tranco eu vou brincar um pouquinho com a Weasley! – ele parou em frente à garota pensando no que fazer.

Nossa Draco! Também não precisa falar assim, né?! – Pansy se afastou ofendida, tentando a todo custo se lembrar do feitiço para atear fogo aos cabelos de Gina.

Voldemort já estava perdendo a paciência. Não gostava das torturas que se baseavam apenas em ameaças. Queria ver se os dois teriam mesmo coragem de machucar a grifinória. Já tinha resolvido voltar para o salão comunal e descansar, quando Draco começou a falar:

Já sei! – exclamou. – Vou fazer com você o mesmo que o seu namoradinho fez comigo... – Voldemort, Gina e Pansy o olharam, intrigados. – Só que bem devagar... Para doer bastante!

O que foi que o Potter fez com você?! – Pansy perguntou assustada.

Você vai ver... Como era mesmo? Ah, sim: Sectusempra! – um jato moderado saiu da varinha de Draco, apontada diretamente para a perna de Gina. Um filete de sangue escorreu do ferimento aberto e Gina fez uma careta de dor.

Os olhos de Voldemort brilharam de excitação: - i "Não é que o fedelho teve mesmo coragem?" /i – ele se acomodou para ver melhor a tortura.

Draco! – Pansy gritou. – Onde você aprendeu esse feitiço? É esplendido!

Potter me atacou com ele uma vez! – falou rancoroso, encarando Gina como se ela tivesse alguma culpa nisso.

i "Potter? Não é possível! Aquele imbecil não atacaria alguém dessa maneira gratuitamente..." /i 

Ele não sabia o que o feitiço fazia... – Draco completou como que sanando a dúvida de Voldemort. – Se o Prof. Snape não tivesse chegado eu teria morrido naquele dia! – Pansy abafou um gritinho de horror, ele voltou a se concentrar em Gina: - Que tal mais um pouquinho? – sorriu malévolo.

No rosto, Draquinho! Corta o rosto dela! – Pansy sugeriu.

As lágrimas que começavam a secar nos olhos de Gina voltaram com mais força. Agora ela não duvidava do que eles seriam capazes de fazer.

No rosto? – Draco limpou uma lágrima de Gina com a ponta da varinha. – Mas ela tem um rosto tão bonito... – sussurrou.

O quê? – Pansy perguntou.

Vou deixar o rosto por último! Você faz isso antes de queimar o cabelo dela, que tal? – ele sorriu para Pansy.

Ótimo! – ela bateu palmas excitadas. – Vou adorar acabar com esse rostinho sardento!

Draco voltou-se para Gina sorrindo: - Preciso me lembrar de nunca deixar uma garota ressentida...

Eu não estou ressentida! – Pansy protestou. – Eu tenho algum motivo para isso, Draco?! – perguntou desconfiada.

Não da minha parte... – apontou para outra perna. – Sectusempra! – mais uma ferida aberta.

Gina se contorceu mais uma vez de dor, e o coração de Voldemort se contorceu em seu peito também. – i "Agora já chega, não?!" /i – pensou. – i "Já chega por quê?! Eu mesmo faria isso com prazer... E pelos mesmos motivos que esses dois!" /i – ele continuou olhando, lutando contra sua vontade de ajudá-la, mas a coisa perdeu totalmente a graça. – i "Já chega!" /i – ele se adiantou tomado, inexplicavelmente, pela raiva, mas desistiu na última hora: - i "Se eu aparecer agora todos vão saber que eu estava fora da Torre! Quando todos souberem do Creevey, Gina vai relacionar as coisas... Não! Eu não posso me arriscar!" /i – ele a olhou novamente. Ainda chorava silenciosamente e agora tinha também um corte no braço. – i "Ela bem que merece por gostar daquele idiota..." /i – falou tentando abafar o sentimento estranho que tomava conta dele.

Mais, Weasley?!

Minha vez agora, Draco! – Pansy se adiantou. – Como é mesmo?

Sectusempra. – explicou.

Ok! – Pansy apontou a varinha, mas antes que pudesse desferir o feitiço ela voou de sua mão. – O quê?!

Parado na porta, ao lado de um Harry invisível, estava Rony, corado de raiva: - Eu acabo com você, Malfoy! – gritou, e cumpriu a promessa, mas não com a varinha, com o punho.

Draco se desequilibrou e teve que se apoiar em uma carteira para não se estatelar no chão. Assustada e sem a varinha, Pansy não sabia o que fazer, apenas assistia Rony encher Draco de socos e tapas enraivecidos. Olhando para todos os lados em busca da varinha de Draco ou de Gina ela avistou a vara de madeira que os professores usavam para fazer apontamentos na lousa. Agarrou-a e partiu para cima de Rony, mas Gina se jogou para frente e segurou as pernas dela, fazendo-a cair de cara no chão.

A gritaria não demorou a chamar atenção, mas quem apareceu foi, ninguém menos que, Pirraça.

BRIGA! BRIGA NO SEGUNDO ANDAR! ARRUACEIROS! ARRUACEIROS DA SONSERINA E DA GRIFINÓRIA!

Pegos de surpresa, os quatro pararam de se bater imediatamente. Rony, com a mão vermelha e dolorida de tanto bater em Draco, olhou furioso para o fantasma e falou:

Cala a boca, seu fantasma idiota! Onde você estava que não viu o que esses dois estavam fazendo com a minha irmã?!

Quem disse que eu não vi? HAHAHAHA!!!!! – e saiu flutuando desabalado para escapar de um feitiço de Rony.

Isso não vai ficar assim, Weasley! – Draco falou aparando um dente que se soltara de sua arcada.

Não vai mesmo Malfoy! – Rony avançou para ele outra vez.

Pára com isso, seu imbecil! – Pansy gritou e tentou se soltar de Gina, mas ela estava agarrada aos seus cabelos e o movimento fez alguns fios se soltarem em sua mão. – AI!!! Sua...

Impedimenta!

Pansy ficou paralisada a meio caminho de Gina. Assustados os outros três olharam para a porta e viram Hermione parada ali. – O que diabos está acontecendo aqui?! – ela perguntou nervosa. – Vocês demoraram tanto... Gina! O que houve?!

Gina fez uma série de gestos para sinalizar que não podia falar. Rony, que ainda segurava Draco pela gola da camisa olhou para ele com um ódio absurdo. – Seu porco! O que você ia fazer com ela?! – ele perguntou levantando o punho em ameaça.

Draco escondeu o rosto com as mãos, mas Rony não chegou a desferir o golpe porque Hermione não permitiu.

Pare de bater nele, Ronald! – seguindo até Gina ela desfez os feitiços e limpou os ferimentos dela. – O que você estava fazendo aqui com eles?

Eu estava voltando da cozinha! – Gina falou tentando se acalmar. Pansy saiu do feitiço, mas Hermione a ameaçava com a varinha e ela não ousou se mexer. Agora eram três contra dois! – Eles me pararam no corredor com o feitiço da perna presa, me trouxeram para cá e roubaram os doces que eu estava levando para vocês! Depois começaram a me torturar! Essa louca ia queimar o meu cabelo! – falou estupefata, apontando para Pansy.

Seus cretinos! – Rony gritou. – Se eu não chegasse a tempo! Eu não te falei para não sair da torre, Gina?!

Você vai brigar comigo agora, Ronald?! – ela se indignou. Lágrimas nos olhos.

Não! Eu vou é quebrar a cara desse desgraçado!

Não vai quebrar a cara de ninguém! Nós temos que voltar para nossos salões comunais! – Hermione falou. - Não demora até Pirraça trazer alguém até aqui!

O quê?! E deixá-los impunes?! Olha o que eles fizeram com a Gina! – Rony exclamou.

E o que podemos fazer, Ronald?! Denunciar para McGonnagal?

No mínimo!

Como vocês vão explicar que estão fora da torre há essa hora, Weasley?! – Draco perguntou com insolência.

Cala a boca!

Ele tem razão, Rony! – Gina falou. – E depois, contar para um professor é o tipo de coisa que ele faria! Nós não! – ela pegou sua varinha do chão e juntou-se a Hermione e Rony. – E acho que você já fez o Malfoy sentir tanta dor quanto ele me fez sentir. Quero ver ele explicar para Mme Pomfrey como foi que perdeu um dente! – disse com ódio. – E quanto a você! – Pansy recuou assustada. – Queria tanto estragar meus cabelos! Quero ver como você vai tampar esse buraco na sua cabeça! – e jogou uma mecha significativa de cabelos na cara dela. – Vamos embora! E é melhor ninguém contar isso para o Harry!

Não contar?! Mas é claro que eu vou contar! Eu quero só ver o que esse idiota vai fazer quando o Harry vier atrás dele! – falou com raiva.

Não Rony! O Harry anda muito estranho! É melhor ele não saber mesmo... – Hermione interferiu.

Mas ele já sabia... Voldemort permaneceu em silêncio encostado em uma das paredes e assistindo tudo de camarote. Ele não estava preocupado com o que Draco e Pansy haviam feito com Gina. Tampouco caçaria Draco para se vingar se Rony viesse contar para ele o que havia acontecido. Sobrara muito pouco da raiva momentânea que o invadira por ver Gina sofrendo. Voldemort estava admirado com a crueldade de Draco, com sua frieza.

Os três deixaram a sala, apressados. Quanto antes chegassem ao salão comunal, menores seriam as chances de se depararem com um professor acordado por Pirraça. Rony ia bufando de raiva e inconformado por não ter batido mais em Draco. Hermione seguia amparando Gina que ainda sentia um pouco de dor. Voldemort vinha logo atrás, perdido numa linha de raciocínio macabra.

i "É disso que eu preciso!" /i – pensou enquanto seguia silenciosamente os colegas para a Grifinória. – i "É de alguém como Draco que eu preciso! Sem fraquezas, sem sentimentalismo!" /i – sorria. Seguiu distraído, perdido em pensamentos. Mal percebeu quando deixou os amigos e a namorada discutindo no salão comunal e seguiu para o dormitório. Nem trocou de roupa antes de se deitar. Jogou a capa, o mapa e a varinha no chão de qualquer maneira e continuou refletindo: - i "Eu tenho que dar um jeito de trocar de corpo com o Draco! Tenho que sair desse corpo fraco e tomar o corpo de Malfoy! Sim! Um sonserino de verdade! Alguém com ambição, muito ódio, jovem como o Potter, mas sem suas fraquezas! Só assim vou poder me reerguer. Só assim vou voltar a ser quem era antes, e sem o Potter para estragar tudo, porque certamente o corpo dele vai se perder na troca! Assim como aconteceu com o meu!" /i – ele virou de lado, eufórico, e fez esforço para abafar a risada triunfante. – i "Eu só preciso de um lugar para armazenar a alma do Draco! Quem sabe a própria horcruxe onde está o Potter? Assim eu não preciso nem enfeitiçar outro objeto! Um só é melhor do que dois. Mais fácil de controlar. É isso! Só preciso descobrir como..." /i – virando-se mais uma vez na cama ele pegou no sono. Um sono tão reconfortante como ele não tinha há uma semana.


	6. O feitiço da alma presa

Rony, Harry, Hermione e Gina estavam mais quietos que o normal naquele café da manhã. Nenhum deles falou nada durante um bom tempo, até que uma pequena agitação chamou a atenção deles. Denis Creevey estava chegando para tomar seu café depois de vários dias em que no máximo ele tomava uma xícara de chá rápida antes de ir visitar o irmão na ala hospitalar. Gina foi a primeira a puxar conversa com ele: 

Bom dia, Denis! – ele sorriu cansado em retribuição. – Hum... Como está o Colin? – Voldemort aumentou sua atenção à conversa.

Ele acordou! – falou parcialmente animado. – Foi por isso que eu demorei para vir para o café...

Mas isso é ótimo, não é? – Hermione perguntou.

Ah, claro...

Mas? – Rony perguntou.

Parece que... Com a pancada... Ele perdeu a memória... – falou cabisbaixo. – Não se lembra de nada!

Todos ficaram chocados com a fala do rapaz. Apenas Voldemort parecia satisfeito. Não foi fácil disfarçar o contentamento e parecer tão penalizado quanto os demais.

Não se tocou mais no assunto. Colin saiu da ala hospitalar e seus pais foram chamados. Os professores estavam tendo dificuldades para explicar para ele que era um bruxo. As únicas lembranças que ele tinha era de quando tinha menos de onze anos.

O incidente com Gina também não fora mencionado entre os amigos. A muito custo Hermione e Gina convenceram Rony a não falar nada para Harry. Draco e Pansy tiveram muita dificuldade em explicar por que tantos hematomas. Algumas teorias mais esdrúxulas diziam que Pansy flagrara Draco em uma escapadela e os dois saíram no tapa. Essa explicação foi por água abaixo quando todos concordaram que uma garota não conseguiria deixar Draco no estado em que ele apareceu no dia seguinte.

Hermione deu um jeito de cicatrizar completamente os ferimentos de Gina, para que Harry não percebesse, de modo que ninguém pôde fazer uma ligação entre ela, a mão roxa de Rony e os hematomas dos sonserinos. Voldemort não fez muita questão de sondar sobre o mau-humor de Rony. Também não perguntou por que é que Draco sempre desviava o caminho dos dois. Ainda não era a hora dele "descobrir" o ataque. Ele tinha outros planos para isso.

Os dias se passaram como sempre: muitas aulas, alguns jogos de quadribol, muitos deveres de casa e pouca atenção de Harry aos amigos. Voldemort não desistira de sua nova intenção. Passava os dias observando os passos e horários de Draco, suas atitudes e suas preferências. Sua perseguição discreta acabou revelando que Draco não ficara nem um pouco abalado com os acontecimentos do fatídico dia. Ele seguia sua vida normalmente, proporcionando, de vez em quando, cenas eróticas a Voldemort, o que só fez com que ele quisesse mais ainda tomar para si a vida do rapaz.

Quando não estava vigiando Draco, Voldemort ficava na biblioteca pesquisando meios de trocar de corpo novamente, o que não era nada fácil. Ele sabia, de sua pesquisa anterior, da primeira vez que foi aluno em Hogwarts, que essa não era uma informação que estaria disponível a qualquer um. Requereria magia negra avançada, que ele só encontraria na sessão reservada. Assim, ele perdeu algumas de suas noites de sono pesquisando sob a capa de invisibilidade, o que tornou seu humor pior ainda, mas não foi em vão. Em meio aos livros mais velhos, mais pesados e mais bem escondidos da sessão reservada, ele encontrou: "Os mais fascinantes feitiços da Idade Média: Como escapar da fogueira."

"Feitiço da alma presa:" – ele leu no alto de uma página amarelada e cheia de desenhos de objetos de todo tipo, que jamais seriam capazes de chamar atenção de quem quer que fosse.

"É sabido que houve uma época em que a magia foi implacavelmente perseguida pelos trouxas. Apesar de ter sucesso em poucas capturas, e acabar proporcionando apenas cócegas aos poucos bruxos de verdade que acabavam na fogueira, essa época foi marcada por grande incômodo. Os bruxos que escapavam da fogueira por meio de aparatações ou coisa parecida, eram obrigados a ficar escondidos por muito tempo, o que era uma verdadeira perturbação."

"Foi assim que um grande bruxo dessa época, Ernest Smart, descobriu um meio de mudar de corpo com outra pessoa, sem ter que se utilizar de Poção Polissuco o resto da vida. Enfeitiçando um simples objeto, ele era capaz de aprisionar a alma de sua vítima e trocar de lugar com ela, podendo assim, retomar suas atividades normais, ou ainda, assumir de vez a invejada vida de algum nobre cidadão da época. A receita para tal artimanha segue:"

"Materiais: um objeto qualquer, que chame pouca atenção; dois corpos, um que será tomado e outro para servir de sacrifício, que pode ser o seu mesmo, se for o caso; uma varinha e palavras mágicas."

Voldemort estava radiante. Finalmente achara o que tanto vinha procurando. Estava tão cansado daquela busca, e tão aliviado por ela ter acabado, que não deu atenção às letras pequenas que se seguiam. Arrancou de qualquer jeito a página, colocou o livro no lugar, sem deixar vestígios de qualquer presença por ali, se cobriu com a capa e saiu da biblioteca em direção à sua tão desejada cama.

i "Tenho tudo de que preciso: o corpo do Potter para ser sacrificado, o corpo do Malfoy que eu vou tomar, uma varinha, lógico, e a horcruxe. Tudo que eu preciso fazer é pegá-la de volta com a ruivinha..." /i – sorriu malicioso. – i "O que pode até ser uma tarefa prazerosa! Mas isso fica para amanhã! Agora tudo que eu preciso é de cama!" /i 

hr 

Ele decidiu esperar até depois do jantar. Seria mais fácil falar a sós com Gina enquanto Hermione e Rony discutiam o dever para o dia seguinte. Gina conversava no salão comunal com Denis Creevey. Seria também uma boa oportunidade de descobrir se sua estratégia havia mesmo dado certo. Ele se aproximou lentamente e Denis fez sinal para Gina.

Oh... Vai sobrar um tempinho para mim hoje, sr Potter? – falou meio emburrada.

Quanto tempo você quiser sra Weasley! – ele respondeu a abraçando por trás. –Denis... – ele cumprimentou.

Oi Harry! Tudo bem? – Denis respondeu.

Tudo... Como vai o Colin?

Ele foi dispensado das aulas. Ainda não se lembra de nada... – falou chateado. – Até agora eu não entendo o que aconteceu. Por que ele estava tão nervoso com o Malfoy?

Quem sabe... – Harry comentou. – Denis você se importa? – falou apontando para Gina.

Claro que não! – sorriu. – Vou terminar meu dever de casa. Boa noite.

Boa noite! – o casal respondeu.

Gina se virou para ficar de frente para ele e abraçou-o pelo pescoço. – Mais calminho, sr Potter.

Posso ficar mais ainda... – ele sussurrou ao ouvido dela. Ela sorriu arrepiada. – Por que não vamos dar uma volta, hein? Seu irmão nem vai perceber! – eles olharam para Rony e Hermione e eles estavam estranhamente próximos um do outro, fazendo o dever sem discutir.

Com certeza não vai. – de mãos dadas eles atravessaram o buraco do retrato.

Voldemort a levou para a primeira sala vazia que encontraram. Mal fechou a porta e já estava enlaçando-a pela cintura e beijando-a calorosamente, suas mãos passeando pelas costas dela enquanto a empurrava com o próprio corpo até encostá-la na parede. Ela conseguiu alguns segundos para respirar e perguntou.

Nossa! Estava com saudades, hein?

Claro que estava! – ele falou entre um beijo e outro em seu pescoço.

Então por que ficou tanto tempo isolado? – ela intimou.

Ah... Não foi nada... – ele se afastou. – Me desculpe, ok? Não vai acontecer mais.

Você anda misterioso demais, Harry!

Você vai querer discutir agora?!

Não quero discutir! Só quero explicações! – ela o afastou.

Ok, ok! Você tinha razão, satisfeita? – ele se afastou dela teatralmente.

Razão em quê? – ela o seguiu preocupada.

Eu estava em dúvida se Voldemort havia voltado, então resolvi me afastar um pouco de vocês para poder averiguar. Eu passei esses dias todos na biblioteca pesquisando casos de desaparecimentos como o dele!

E?!

E... – ele voltou a se aproximar dela. – Nenhum outro bruxo conseguiu voltar, ok? Portanto não há perigo. O que aconteceu com o Colin foi uma coincidência. Na certa o Malfoy fez alguma coisa para ele e ele quis descontar!

Pode ser... – falou desconfiada.

Podemos continuar agora? – ele perguntou agarrando-a antes de ouvir a resposta dela.

Hum... – ela revirou os olhos, mas aceitou o abraço dele. Inclusive se deixou pressionar contra a parede novamente.

Voldemort acariciava sua cintura enquanto a beijava. Tentava a todo custo tocar a pele dela por baixo da camisa do uniforme. Desceu seus beijos da boca para o pescoço, dando pequenos chupões e passando a língua de vez em quando, fazendo-a gemer baixinho. Suas mãos finalmente romperam a barreira da camisa, forçando alguns botões de baixo para cima.

Ele trocou de lado no pescoço dela, focando sua atenção à base, onde encontrou o que queria. Ela estava usando a correntinha que ele lhe dera. Era hora de distraí-la de uma vez e prosseguir com o plano.

Ele deu mais um beijo em seus lábios e começou a subir uma das mãos por baixo da blusa. Ela tentou protestar, mas ele encostou seu quadril no dela, fazendo-a sentir a pressão de seu corpo excitado. Vencendo um pouco de sua resistência ele conseguiu chegar até o sutiã, apertando um de seus seios lentamente.

Com a outra mão ele alisava o lado de seu corpo, descendo da cintura até a coxa, levantando-lhe a saia. Afastou seu corpo um pouco para o lado para passear sua mão até a calcinha dela.

Harry... Não... – ela sussurrou relutante.

Por que não, meu amor?

Harry, eu não quero... – tentou.

Mas eu não vou fazer nada... É só um carinho... – ele mexia seus dedos devagar, sem descer até onde queria fazendo-a ficar com vontade que ele continuasse. – Deixe-me te fazer um carinho. Se você não gostar eu paro... – sorriu.

Gina mordeu o lábio inferior, insegura. Voldemort não esperou sua resposta. Moveu a mão lentamente por cima da calcinha entre as pernas dela, fazendo-a estremecer um pouco. Ela fechou os olhos e ele sorriu triunfante. Sabia que ela queria aquilo, sentia a calcinha úmida sob seu toque.

Com a outra mão abriu lentamente alguns botões da camisa, sem que ela percebesse. Viu o pingente, mas ainda corria o risco dela perceber se ele o retirasse agora. Então intensificou as carícias em sua intimidade, explorando a calcinha até tirá-la do lugar. Gina abriu os olhos, hesitante. Ele a beijou e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

Quando quiser que eu pare é só avisar... – Mas seus dedos já tocavam seu clitóris e ela não pôde resistir.

Apoiada na parede, sem perceber, afastou mais as pernas, para facilitar as carícias. Voldemort se desconcentrou com as reações e gemidos dela. Desistiu do pingente e direcionou a mão até o fecho da calça, que ele abriu expondo toda sua excitação. Gina não percebeu porque ainda estava perdida em suas sensações.

Voldemort se recompôs e voltou a se concentrar na correntinha. Deslizou seu dedo até encontrar o caminho para o prazer dela e ficou brincando nele, sem penetrá-la ainda. Queria apenas desviar sua atenção. Habilmente soltou o fecho da corrente e guardou-a no bolso. Agora poderia aproveitar o momento, mas ele não queria que a primeira coisa que a experimentasse fosse seu dedo, então voltou a acariciar seu clitóris, mais vigorosamente.

Gina se perdeu novamente em gemidos e ele segurou a mão dela, levando-a até seu membro rígido. Ela abriu os olhos quando percebeu e sentiu seu rosto esquentar. Era a primeira vez que ela via o corpo de Harry. Na verdade era a primeira vez que ela via o corpo de um garoto daquele jeito. Voldemort forçava a mão dela a acariciá-lo. Estava exultante, perdido no toque receoso dela. Gemia enquanto ela tentava se livrar das mãos dele.

Harry... Harry pára... – ela pedia já sem clima.

Shhhh! – ele fez. – Continua!

Mas ela já havia se endireitado novamente e não sentia mais as carícias dele, o que ele nem percebeu. A mão que antes dava prazer agora se apoiava na parede para suportar o peso do corpo entorpecido de prazer.

Harry, pára! – Gina gritou soltando-se dele.

O que foi?! – ele perguntou zangado.

Você disse que ia parar se eu pedisse! – ela se afastou ofendida.

Parar de te tocar! Você não disse nada quanto a me tocar!

Harry!

Vem aqui! Só mais um pouco!

Não, Harry! Você não devia ter feito isso! Não era para ser assim! Era para ser bem diferente! – ela falou com lágrimas nos olhos, fechando de qualquer jeito a camisa. Depois correu para fora da sala deixando-o sozinho.

Garotinha boba! – ele riu. – Caramba eu estava quase lá! – falou fechando a calça decepcionado. – Pelo menos eu consegui a horcruxe! – sorriu segurando a peça em suas mãos.

hr 

Gina não foi tomar café na manhã seguinte. Estava com vergonha de sair do quarto. Não sabia como se comportaria na frente de Harry. Ele não pareceu muito preocupado com a ausência dela.

Harry o que você fez com a Gina, hein? – Hermione perguntou ao sentar-se ao lado dele na mesa do café.

Hermione isso não é da sua conta! – Rony interveio. – Eles são namorados, eles que se entendam!

Olha quem fala! – Hermione se irritou. – Quem foi que fez escândalo outro dia por causa de um comentário bobo?!

Quem foi que me deu o maior sermão e me disse para não me intrometer?! – ele rebateu.

Eu não fiz nada, ok? – Voldemort respondeu na tentativa de interromper a discussão que viria a seguir. – Ela está esquisita comigo já há algum tempo.

Você é que está esquisito com ela! – Hermione falou. – Aliás, está esquisito com todo mundo! Se fosse o Harry de antigamente eu não me meteria, mas você agora? Eu tenho certeza que você aprontou alguma!

Hermione, por que você não vai até lá conversar com ela, então, hein? – Rony se impacientou. – Deixa o Harry em paz! Isso deve ser no mínimo um desses problemas de PTM, MTP...

TPM, Ronald! – ela respondeu. – E eu duvido que seja isso, mas você tem razão! Eu vou perguntar direto para ela! – e saiu batendo o pé em direção ao dormitório feminino.

Mulheres! – Rony exclamou. – E acham que a gente tem que entender tudo sobre elas!

É... – Voldemort concordou pouco interessado.

Eu acho que sei por que ela está assim...

Sabe? – ele se interessou.

Elas pediram para eu não te contar, mas... Acho que você anda bem mais calmo agora...

O que foi?

Malfoy trancou a Gina numa sala de aulas há alguns dias e a torturou. Foi horrível! Eu quebrei a cara dele! E teria batido mais, mas a Hermione não deixou!

Malfoy fez o quê?! – ele fingiu indignação.

Isso mesmo que você ouviu! – falou com raiva.

Mas ele vai se arrepender por isso! Ah se vai!

É isso ai, Harry! Se você quiser dar uma surra nele eu te ajudo! – falou entusiasmado. – Faz tempo que ele está merecendo isso.

Eu sei... Mas agora não... A noite, depois do jantar... Eu te aviso! – e voltou a saborear calmamente suas torradas com geléia.

Rony o observou estranhando a calma dele, mas concordou que fosse melhor esperar até a noite. - Ô Harry?

Hum?

Você vai fazer o que mais tarde?

Além de assistir aula? – falou sem paciência.

Sim! Além de assistir aula.

Não sei, por quê?

É que... – ele o viu corar.

É que o quê?! – insistiu.

Eu queria conversar com você sobre uma coisa... – falou quase roxo.

Que coisa? – se segurou para não rir.

Ah, você sabe! – ele se aproximou e cochichou: - Garotas!

Ah! – Voldemort riu internamente e teve que se segurar para manter-se sério ao dizer: - Você sabe que eu não tenho muita experiência nisso, né?

Sei, sei... Eu também não, mas... Acho que com essa você pode me ajudar...

Então diga! Agora eu fiquei curioso e não vou esperar até o fim das aulas!

Ok... – Rony sentou ao lado dele e falou bem baixo, mesmo sabendo que ninguém poderia ouvi-los, já que a maioria já começava a deixar o salão em direção as salas de aula. – É sobre a Hermione... – sussurrou.

A Hermione!

Shhhhh! Fala baixo! – agitou os braços desesperado.

O que tem ela? – diminuiu o tom se divertindo com o assunto.

Você acha que ela está a fim daquele Juan?

Que Juan?

O cara das aulas de Transfiguração!

Sei quem é, mas eu duvido!

Duvida por quê?

Porque se não ela ficaria nervosa perto dele. E ela não fica... – falou analisando as reações dele que pareceu aliviado.

Hum... E você acha que ela está a fim de alguém? – perguntou retornando a cor de seus cabelos.

Voldemort o encarou atentamente: - Acho...

Sério! – seus olhos brilharam, depois ele disfarçou um pouco: - De quem?

Eu achei que fosse óbvio! - Rony o olhou interrogativo. – Com quem é que ela anda irritada? Perto de quem ela fica nervosa? Com quem ela quase não conversa civilizadamente?

Com quem? – Rony perguntou juntando as evidências.

Comigo!

O quê?! – ele quase caiu da cadeira.

É sério! Hermione anda irritada comigo, se recusa a ficar perto de mim, ta sempre me dando bronca por alguma coisa... Acho que ela está com ciúmes. Não se conforma por eu estar namorando a Gina...

Você acha mesmo? – ele perguntou decepcionado.

Acho... Sinto muito, cara... Eu já notei que você é a fim dela... – ele colocou uma mão em seu ombro. – Eu sou seu amigo e fico muito desconfortável com essa situação, mas não há nada que eu possa fazer...

Eu sei... Quer dizer! – ele se recompôs rápido. – Eu não sou a fim da Hermione! – ele se levantou de onde estava. – Até parece! – e se afastou um pouco. – Eu vou buscar meu livro de Poções! A gente se vê na aula!

Ok! – Voldemort sorria de satisfação. – Quero ver você me torrar de novo, Weasley! – sussurrou.

hr 

Gina? – Hermione chamou da porta.

Sim? – ela falou com a voz fraca.

Posso entrar? – Hermione enfiou a cabeça na fresta da porta com um sorriso confortador.

Claro... – ela tentou sorrir.

O que houve entre você e o Harry? – foi direto ao assunto.

Nada...

Como nada? Você saiu com ele ontem do salão comunal... – Gina se espantou. – Eu vi, mas disfarcei para o Rony não perceber. – ela continuou. – O que foi que ele fez?

Ela estava pronta para dizer que não havia acontecido nada, mas não conseguiu. Precisava desabafar com alguém: - Ah, Mione! – começou. – O Harry está tão estranho!

Isso eu já tinha notado...

É, mas ontem foi pior, sabe? Não parecia ele...

O que ele fez? – ela se sentou para ouvir a história.

Você se lembra que eu te contei que ele anda querendo... Você sabe? – ela ficou vermelha.

Sim... Vocês...

Não! – ela se prontificou. – Mas ele tentou, sabe?

E?

No começo foi tudo bem... Ele foi carinhoso, paciente, mas depois... Parecia outro! Não era o Harry que nós conhecemos! Eu nunca imaginei o Harry agindo daquele jeito! Ele usou minha mão para... – ela ficou mais vermelha ainda. – Bom... Depois eu pedi para ele parar e ele não quis! Eu fiquei assustada! Não era assim que eu queria me lembrar da minha primeira experiência sexual, sabe? – ela estava inconformada.

Imagino... – Hermione falou penalizada. – Eu também estou achando o Harry muito estranho. Tudo bem que ele tenha passado por muita coisa, mas... O pior já passou, não é? Ele nunca nos tratou desse jeito tão rude, tão... Sei lá... Ele também tem agido estranho comigo... – ela ficou vermelha.

Estranho como? – Gina perguntou.

Hum... – ela hesitou. – Sabe? Meio... Estúpido!

Hum... Eu notei...

Você vai terminar com ele?

Não sei... Eu gosto dele, sabe? Ainda tenho esperanças de que ele volte a ser como era antes...

Tomara... Bom, só nos resta esperar, e ficar de olho nele. Eu não acho que essa mudança toda seja fruto de um trauma apenas. Acho que ele está nos escondendo alguma coisa.

Também acho... Acho que deveríamos vigiá-lo... Saber se tem mesmo algo que ele não quer que a gente saiba.

Concordo! – ela se animou. – Vamos vigiá-lo, mas é melhor não contar nada para o Rony... Sabe como é! Ele virou defensor do Harry...

Ok!

Hermione deu um abraço reconfortante na amiga e a animou a trocar de roupa e ir para as aulas. Talvez ainda desse tempo dela pegar um restinho do café.

Quando chegou ao salão principal, depois de voltar da conversa com Gina, ouviu o finalzinho da conversa dos amigos. Chateada, perdeu imediatamente a fome e resolveu voltar ao salão comunal para buscar seu material escolar e ir direto para a aula.

hr 

Voldemort passou aquela tarde vigiando os passos de Draco. Por onde ia levava consigo a horcruxe, muito bem escondida em seu bolso. Na hora do jantar, aproveitou para sentar-se num ângulo em que pudesse observar bem sua vítima. Mal tocou na comida, tamanha sua ansiedade.

Harry?

Hum? – ele atendeu surpreso ao chamado de Gina.

Eu acho que eu perdi a correntinha que você me deu... Você não a viu, não?

Não Gina... – respondeu mostrando-se ofendido. Foram as únicas palavras que os dois trocaram naquela noite.

Ao contrário do que havia dito antes, Voldemort não avisou Rony que iria atrás de Draco quando o viu sair da mesa seguindo a namorada. Ao fim do jantar, no qual Gina não falou mais com ele, e Hermione e Rony pareciam mais hostis ainda, ele se retirou dizendo que estava com dor de cabeça. Ninguém o questionou. Usando a mesma tática do outro dia em que saiu escondido, ele se pôs sob a capa de invisibilidade e saiu do salão comunal atrás de Draco.

Encontrou-o conversando com alguns amigos, tendo Pansy sempre a seu lado, mas não demorou para que ele dispensasse os demais e ficasse só com ela. Pansy caminhava até ele provocativa quando estancou de repente e caiu desmaiada no chão.

Pansy?! – Draco a socorreu assustado. – Pansy o que houve?

Você nem imagina, Malfoy? – Voldemort apareceu para ele.

Potter! O que você fez?!

Eu é que deveria perguntar! – falou com raiva. – Você achou mesmo que eu ia ficar quieto sabendo que você machucou minha namorada?

Eu achei que eles não iam te contar! – falou começando a ficar inseguro. Tentava discretamente pegar a varinha no bolso da calça.

Rony me contou... – falou calmamente. – E agora você vai pagar pelo que fez! – ele enfiou a mão no bolso e tirou de lá a horcruxe. Segurou-a a frente do corpo e pronunciou as primeiras palavras do feitiço.

Mas Draco já estava preparado. Sacou sua varinha e, ao mesmo tempo, gritou: - Protego!

Voldemort não se importou, achando que seria mais rápido e que o feitiço já tivesse esvaziado o corpo de Draco, mas não foi o que aconteceu. A horcruxe em sua mão começou a emanar uma luz estranha e Voldemort se distraiu com ela, sem entender o que estava acontecendo. Draco aproveitou para destruir o objeto que Harry, aparentemente, usaria para castigá-lo.

Destructo! – gritou, sem dar tempo de Voldemort desviar-se do ataque.

O impacto do feitiço sobre a horcruxe e a energia que ela liberava fez os dois serem jogados para trás, desmaiados. O barulho causado pelo choque entre as duas energias foi grande e atraiu alguns curiosos.

Mas o que houve aqui? – a Prof. McGonagal, que chegou minutos depois que a multidão de curiosos, perguntou assustada. – Oh! – exclamou ao ver os corpos de Harry, Draco e Pansy jogados no chão.


	7. Harry X Harry

"Onde eu estou? O que aconteceu?" – uma série de flashs desconexos invadia sua mente. – "Como eu vim parar aqui?" – ele tentava se lembrar. – "Voldemort!" – ele se levantou bruscamente, sua cabeça doeu e ele teve que fechar os olhos imediatamente. Parecia que eles queriam fugir de suas órbitas. Deitou-se novamente, pois sentia seu corpo muito cansado. Ficou de olhos fechados alguns segundos, mas uma voz distante o chamou atenção. 

Harry? – era Gina. Ele jamais confundiria aquela voz. – O que aquele crápula fez com você? A culpa é toda sua, Ronald! – ela aumentou o tom de voz. – Por que você foi contar para ele?

Porque ele é um idiota, Gina! – Hermione respondeu pelo amigo.

"Mione!" – ele pensou contente.

Eu falei mesmo! Ele tinha que saber! E eu não sou um idiota, Granger!

"Rony!" – ele sorriu. – "Estão brigados de novo?" – ele abriu os olhos lentamente. Olhou ao redor e reconheceu a ala hospitalar de Hogwarts. – "Como eu cheguei aqui?"

Oh! Ele está acordando! – Hermione exclamou.

Graças a Deus! Harry, você está bem? – Gina perguntou.

Estou... – ele falou fraco. Levantou a cabeça para encarar os amigos, mas não tinha ninguém ao seu redor. – "Será que eu sonhei?" – ele se sentou com dificuldade. Olhou as camas ao redor e então encontrou os amigos debruçados sobre outra cama. – "O que eles estão fazendo ali?"

O que aconteceu? – uma voz familiar perguntou.

Os amigos se afastaram um pouco e ele pode ver. – Não pode ser! – ele exclamou.

Olhem! O cretino também acordou! – Rony falou e veio raivoso em sua direção. – O que você fez com ele seu...

Sai fora, Weasley! – uma garota gritou. – Você está bem, Draco?

Harry não estava entendendo nada. Ele esfregou os olhos e abriu-os novamente. Olhou para a outra cama ocupada para ter certeza. Não tinha como errar, era ele mesmo. Mas como? Olhou as próprias mãos, estavam mais pálidas que o normal. Tocou o próprio rosto a procura dos óculos, não estavam lá. – "Como é que eu estou enxergando sem os óculos?!"

Oh, sr Malfoy, sr Potter! Finalmente acordaram! – mme Pomfrey chegou de repente e colocou a mão em sua testa. Depois correu até o outro paciente e fez o mesmo. – Sr Weasley, vá chamar a professora McGonnagal! Esses dois rapazes têm muito que explicar. – e ela se encaminhou para o armário de poções.

Que bom que você acordou, meu querido! Eu estava tão preocupada. Aquele Potter é louco! Ficou louco depois que acabou com Você-Sabe-Quem! Só pode! – a moça acariciava-lhe a face enquanto ele a olhava como se ela fosse louca.

Potter? Como assim?

Você não se lembra? Ele nos atacou há dois dias, naquela sala de aula vazia!

Ele olhou novamente para o outro paciente. Era o seu corpo que estava ali e Gina a seu lado, segurando sua mão, preocupada.

Draco? O que foi? – a garota sentou ao seu lado.

Ele a olhou confuso. – "Se eu estou no corpo do Malfoy, então ele está no meu corpo... Mas se ele está no meu corpo..." – ele olhou novamente e sentiu o rosto esquentar. "Harry" estava acariciando o rosto de Gina. – "Malfoy jamais trataria a Gina desse jeito!" – ele procurou ao redor para saber se havia mais alguém desmaiado ali, mas não havia. – "Quem está no meu corpo, então?!" – ele olhou novamente bem a tempo de ver os dois trocarem um beijo discreto. Hermione agora conversava com mme Pomfrey.

Draco? Não me diga que você perdeu a memória! – a moça se desesperou ao seu lado.

Não... – ele respondeu evasivo.

Que bom! Porque temos que nos vingar do Potter! Isso não pode ficar assim, amorzinho! Ele vai ter que pagar pelo que fez!

"O que foi que eu fiz?" – ele olhou para si mesmo e agora ele retribuía o olhar, tão intrigado quanto o dele. Os dois se encararam por um tempo, mas o olhar de seu corpo não era de raiva, de revolta por estar no corpo errado, era de curiosidade, como se estivesse se perguntando quem era aquele outro. – "Será que..." - Hei Par... Pansy?

Sim?

Que dia é hoje?

11 de outubro! Faz dois dias que vocês estão desmaiados.

"11 de outubro? A última coisa de que me lembro foi de estar lutando com Voldemort, mas ainda era julho! Voldemort está no meu corpo? E onde eu estive estes meses todos?"

Muito bem, senhores! Será que alguém poderia me explicar o que foi que houve?! – a professora McGonnagal chegou com o rosto consternado. – O que faz dois alunos se atacarem dessa maneira? A ponto de ficarem dias inconscientes?!

A culpa foi do Potter, professora! – Pansy gritou e fez Harry se assustar. – Eu e o Draco estávamos... Conversando... E ele chegou do nada e me atacou! Depois só me lembro de ter acordado aqui!

Potter?! – ela olhou para a outra cama.

É verdade professora! – Voldemort respondeu.

Aquilo realmente o surpreendeu. – "Não pode ser o Malfoy! Ele jamais a enfrentaria dessa maneira!"

Mas eu os ataquei porque eles... – mas ele foi interrompido por Gina que lhe dera um cutucão discreto.

Atacou por que, sr Potter? – ela insistiu.

Por... – mas Hermione fez sinal dessa vez.

Sr Weasley, senhoritas, por favor, saiam!

Mas... – Gina tentou.

Agora! A senhorita também srta Parkinson! – depois de olhar raivosamente para os três grifinórios, ela finalmente os seguiu. A professora continuou: - E então, sr Potter? Atacou-os por quê?

Voldemort encarou Draco em busca de algum sinal de medo, mas ele não estava lá. Como apenas conhecia o lado debochado dele achou normal. – Ele e a namorada atacaram Gina certa noite. Eu apenas me vinguei!

E o sr fala isso com tanta naturalidade, sr Potter? – ela ficou indignada. – Eu não o estou reconhecendo!

Mas a senhora vai brigar comigo? – ele perguntou. – E ele?! – apontou para Draco.

Eu não sei o que o sr Malfoy fez. De qualquer maneira não devia ter feito. Os dois estão em detenção e vão perder 50 pontos cada um para sua casa! - nenhum deles reclamou. - Francamente! Isso é uma escola ou um campo de duelos?! – e saiu indignada batendo o pé.

Harry e Voldemort permaneceram se encarando, se estudando. Harry tinha certeza de que aquele não era Draco. Sabia que ele era covarde demais para enfrentar um professor, mesmo estando em outro corpo. Voldemort analisava o comportamento de Draco. Tinha suas dúvidas quanto a quem estava mesmo naquele corpo.

Você se lembra do que aconteceu, Malfoy?

Harry pensou antes de responder. Como Malfoy responderia? – Por que a preocupação, Potter? – tentou falar tão arrastado como Draco falaria. – Está com medo da detenção?

Não, Malfoy! Mas você deveria ter medo! Eu não vou desistir de... Me vingar pelo que você fez!

Não vai ser tão fácil, Potter!

Eu sei! – ele sorriu desafiador. – Mas também não será impossível! Você é o vilão da escola, não eu!

hr 

Não demorou para que os dois saíssem da enfermaria. Como sempre a escola toda já estava sabendo do acontecido e as mais mirabolantes versões estavam sendo contadas. Harry, por sua vez, não dava ouvidos a elas. Ele estava mais preocupado em descobrir com certeza quem estava em seu corpo do que com as especulações a cerca de mais uma suposta briga entre ele e Draco Malfoy. Além de tudo ainda havia a necessidade de se adaptar ao novo corpo, as novas companhias e às novas roupas, que agora eram verdes.

Harry nunca havia notado que Draco era mais alto que ele, mas agora isso parecia evidente. Seus pontos de referência estavam completamente diferentes. Quando passava por um quadro que antes ficava na altura de sua cabeça, agora ele batia em seu ombro. Algumas pessoas com as quais ele estava acostumado a cruzar nos corredores, agora estavam menores. Isso de certo modo o divertia porque ele achava muito incômodo ser baixinho, apesar de nunca ter tido realmente tempo de pensar no assunto. Era também estranho o fato de não usar óculos. Para alguém que os usava desde que se lembrava por gente, era estranho imaginar que alguém enxergasse bem sem eles.

Algo com o qual ele não se acostumou de jeito nenhum foi com a brancura de sua nova pele. Parecia que estava constantemente anêmico, embora se sentisse fisicamente bem. O fato de ter uma garota o tempo todo grudado nele também era estranho. Pansy não o largava um só minuto, pior, estava sempre segurando ele pelo braço, pela mão, pela cintura. Agora ele entendia como Rony se sentiu durante seu namoro com Lilá Brown.

Por falar em Rony, ele, Hermione, Gina e o falso Harry já estavam no salão comunal esperando o almoço quando ele chegou com Pansy a tira-colo. Era estranho ver aquela cena: ele sentado junto aos amigos. Pior ainda, ele segurando a mão de Gina, embora ela parecesse um pouco incomodada.

"Pelo visto nós estamos namorando, mas desde quando?"

Draco? – nada. – Draco?!

Hum?

Aonde você vai?

Quê?

Aonde você vai? Nosso lugar já está guardado! – Pansy falou puxando-o pela mão.

Ele havia passado direto pela mesa da Sonserina. Aquilo era realmente inusitado. Ele sentado entre os alunos que olhavam feio para ele desde que entrou na escola, pelo simples fato de ser quem era. Agora todos o olhavam com certo respeito. Alguns ainda vinham cumprimentá-lo por ter deixado o "Santo Potter" inconsciente por dois dias, embora ele mesmo tivesse ficado inconsciente também.

Voldemort também estava vigiando Draco. Estava inconformado com o fato do feitiço ter dado errado. Pior, estava preocupado com a possibilidade de ter libertado Harry, o que seria perigoso demais para ele.

"Se aquele é o Potter, então ele está fingindo muito bem... Mas não... Potter não é dissimulado a esse ponto. Ele não conseguiria." - continuou observando-o para notar qualquer reação adversa de Draco. – "Mas se estiver fingindo..." – ele olhou significativamente para Gina. Aproximou-se dela no banco e passou o braço por seu ombro, depois cochichou qualquer coisa em seu ouvido.

Da mesa da Sonserina Harry notou a aproximação dele, mas notou também que Gina não a aceitou muito bem. – "O que está acontecendo afinal?" – pensou. – "O que ele fez para ela?"

Harry se deixou guiar a tarde inteira pela "namorada". Quem quer que estivesse ocupando seu verdadeiro corpo não estava a fim de sair dali, só lhe restava então fingir que era Draco Malfoy para descobrir como desfazer a troca, e para isso ele tinha que se habituar aos costumes do rapaz.

Ele não se lembrava mais como era aquele salão comunal. Havia entrado ali aos 12 anos junto com Rony, mas fora a única vez que o fizera. O ambiente lhe pareceu escuro e frio demais. Não havia pessoas conversando em frente a lareira, ou grupos de pessoas estudando, ou um grupinho barulhento jogando Snap explosivo. Apenas alguns gatos pingados lendo ou praticando sozinho algum feitiço para os exames. Era deprimente.

Ele estava parado em frente a uma das janelas que não mostrava muita coisa, já que a casa ficava nas masmorras. Dois braços o enlaçaram carinhosamente pela cintura e ele se assustou.

Você está tão quieto, Draco... – Pansy comentou. – Está tudo bem?

Hum... Está... – falou evasivo.

Que bom... – ela o abraçou mais forte. Harry começou a se sentir mal com toda aquela aproximação. – Você não quer ir para outro lugar? – perguntou próximo ao ouvido dele, enquanto acariciava sua barriga.

Ou...Outro lugar?

Umhum... Aqui está lotado demais... – ela desceu discretamente uma das mãos até chegar ao cós da calça.

Harry se assustou e se afastou dela rapidamente. Sentia o rosto quente e uma sensação estranha. Um arrepio perpassou seu corpo quando ela o olhou rindo maliciosamente.

Que foi, Draco?

Nada...

Então? Vamos?

Para onde?

Qualquer lugar onde possamos ficar sozinhos... – ela se aproximou lentamente. Ele deu um passinho curto para trás. – Não vai me dizer que ainda está muito abalado... – ela debochou enlaçando seu pescoço e aproximando perigosamente o rosto.

Para falar a verdade... – ele tentou afastá-la pela cintura, mas seu toque a incentivou a se aproximar mais.

Eu sei como te deixar mais relaxado... – ela ficou na ponta dos pés para beijá-lo.

Harry tentou se afastar, mas ela foi mais rápida e o beijo foi inevitável. O que mais o surpreendeu foi o fato de ter gostado daquele gesto. Pansy o prensou entre seu corpo e a poltrona mais afastada. Explorava sua boca com a língua fazendo-o retribuir, mesmo involuntariamente. Sem perceber ele já a trouxera para mais perto e o calor de seu corpo o incomodava. Não estava habituado a garotas com tanta iniciativa. Gina nunca fizera o tipo ingênua, mas também não era como Pansy. A comparação o fez voltar a si e ele a afastou.

Que foi? – ela perguntou decepcionada.

Nada é que... Eu estou meio preocupado... – ele deu a volta na poltrona e se sentou tentando acalmar os ânimos.

Preocupado com o quê? – ela se sentou em seu colo e ficou acariciando seus cabelos.

É que... – ele não conseguia se concentrar com o peso dela em seu colo, com as carícias em seus cabelos agora lisos e claros. – É que eu... Eu não consigo me lembrar o que aconteceu no dia em que o Potter me atacou... – falou de uma vez.

Mas você ainda está pensando nisso? – ela parou o carinho.

Será que eu estou perdendo a memória? Por que você não me conta o que houve? – pediu finalmente se concentrando em algo que não fosse o calor do corpo dela.

Hum... – ela resmungou, mas sabia que não conseguiria nada de "Draco" se não lhe respondesse antes. – Nós estávamos namorando naquela sala de aula vazia. Na verdade nem tínhamos começado nada. De repente ficou tudo escuro e eu só me lembro de ter acordado na ala hospitalar com você e o Potter.

E por que ele nos atacou, você sabe?

Você está brincando, não é? – ela sorriu debochada. Ele fez cara de desentendido. – Foi porque nós torturamos a Weasley outro dia, lembra?

Nós o quê?! – ele se mexeu fazendo-a quase cair de seu colo.

O que deu em você Draco? – ela se levantou bruscamente. – Você está estranho. A mme Pomfrey disse que você não ficaria com nenhuma seqüela daquele feitiço.

Não, é que... – ele pensou rápido. – Agora que você falou eu me lembrei...

Sei... – ela o olhou, desconfiada.

Olha... Eu acho que eu vou me deitar! – ele se levantou de repente. – Estou com um pouco de dor de cabeça...

Que desculpa esfarrapada, Draco... – ela falou chateada.

Não é uma desculpa! É sério!

Tá bom... – ela fez bico.

Boa noite... – ele falou logo.

Draco!

Que foi? – ele parou já impaciente.

Me dá boa noite direito! – ela falou com as mãos na cintura. Ele a olhou sem entender o que ela queria. – Quer saber? Boa noite! – e passou por ele impaciente seguindo para o dormitório feminino.

Só então Harry se deu conta de que não sabia onde era o dormitório masculino. Ficou observando-a e a viu subir uma escada que logo se dividia em duas. Como ela fora por um lado ele deduziu que o masculino seria do lado oposto. Não foi difícil encontrá-lo já que nesse ponto a Sonserina era como a Grifinória. Em cada porta havia uma placa que indicava o ano correspondente a cada quarto. Ele só precisaria descobrir qual seria sua cama. Depois de entrar no dormitório percebeu que não seria tão difícil já que uma das camas tinha uma colcha verde escura com um M prateado cuidadosamente bordado.

Metido... – sussurrou, mas se pôs a fuçar nas coisas de Draco para pegar um pijama e se enfiar sob as cobertas.

hr 

Harry tentara fugir de Pansy naquela manhã. Sentia-se incomodado ao lado dela. Toda aquela preocupação, aquela cobrança por atenção, aquele desejo de que voltasse a ser o Draco de antes, apesar dele não saber exatamente como o Draco de antes se comportava.

Ele espreitara os amigos o dia todo. Durante as aulas prestava atenção a cada movimento do falso Harry. Notou algo estranho na relação dele com os amigos. Ele estava sentado ao lado de Rony, como sempre, mas os dois não se falaram durante toda aula. Nenhum dos dois falou com Hermione, tampouco.

A tarde, durante um tempo vago, resolveu ir até a biblioteca. Sabia que era lá que Hermione se refugiava quando estava brigada com os amigos. Para sua surpresa Gina também estava lá. As duas conversavam baixinho. Ele passou por elas lentamente, tentando ouvi-las a qualquer custo. Não resistiu e olhou para Gina. Seus olhos se encontraram e seu coração saltou com a surpresa. Gina o olhava com um ódio mortal, Hermione também. Lembrando-se que agora era Draco Malfoy e que aquele olhar era exatamente como deveria ser ele continuou seu caminho, sentando-se numa mesa próxima, mas ainda observando-as.

Tá olhando o que, Malfoy?! – Gina falou de repente. Ele se assustou e deixou um livro cair. – Vamos sair daqui, Mione! O ar dessa biblioteca ficou irrespirável de repente! – ela se levantou bruscamente sendo seguida por Hermione. As duas lhe lançaram olhares de repulsa.

Meio decepcionado ele achou melhor não segui-las. Não queria correr o risco de dar de cara com Rony e "Harry" e começar uma nova briga. Mesmo por que se fosse mesmo Voldemort isso seria perigoso, tanto para ele quanto para os amigos que não perceberam a troca. Enquanto pensava no próximo passo a seguir duas meninas, uma delas muito brava, ocuparam duas cadeiras não muito afastadas dele, fora impossível não ouvir a conversa.

Calma Susan! – uma delas falava.

Calma nada! Quem ele está pensando que é? – Susan respondia com as bochechas rubras de raiva. – É a segunda vez que ele faz isso! Marca comigo e depois não vai!

Para falar a verdade eu sempre achei estranho ele te dar trela... Ele ainda namora a Weasley, não namora? – as antenas de Harry se ligaram. – Eu nunca imaginei que o Potter fosse desse tipo.

Vai ver ele não era assim porque tinha mais com o que se preocupar, mas agora que Você-Sabe-Quem já era...

Bom... E o que você vai fazer? Contar para Weasley?

Não sei, Mariah! Mas eu vou fazer alguma coisa para me vingar! Isso não vai ficar assim! Ele não pode me tratar como uma qualquer e achar que vai ficar por isso mesmo!

Hum, hum... – Harry parou ao lado delas.

O que você quer aqui? – a outra perguntou.

Eu ouvi vocês falando sobre o H... Potter?

Ouviu porque é enxerido! – Susan retrucou.

Ouvi assim como toda biblioteca ouviu! – ele debochou.

Envergonhada ela percebeu que era verdade. Muitos olhavam para ela com cara de reprovação. – O que você quer afinal?

Bem... – ele afastou uma cadeira e se sentou. – Você sabe que eu e o Potter não nos damos muito bem...

Bondade a sua! – Mariah falou.

O fato é que eu estou querendo dar uma lição no Potter também, e acho que você poderia me ajudar nisso!

Ela pareceu se interessar: - E o que eu teria que fazer?

Me dar a senha para entrar na Grifinória! – ele despejou.

Hahaha! Você só pode estar brincando! – Susan falou.

Você não quer se vingar dele?

Mas não a ponto de deixar um sonserino entrar na Grifinória! O que você quer lá? Vai sufocar o Potter com um travesseiro durante a noite?

Claro que não! – ele exclamou. – Eu preciso de uma coisa que ele tem! Sei que ele vai ficar perdido sem aquilo.

E o que é? Eu mesma poderia pegar!

Harry pensou no assunto. Aquilo seria perigoso. Envolveria uma pessoa que não tem nada a ver com a história, mas ele precisava do Mapa do Maroto. – É um pedaço de pergaminho que ele certamente guarda no malão embaixo da cama!

Um pedaço de pergaminho? – Mariah duvidou.

Um pergaminho mágico!

E o que o pergaminho faz?

Não é da sua conta! – respondeu de repente, sentindo-se mal por isso depois.

Então acho que você não precisa da nossa ajuda, Malfoy! – Mariah se levantou ofendida puxando Susan pelo braço.

Não! Esperem aí! – ele se levantou rápido. - Desculpem-me! Eu não posso dizer para que serve o pergaminho, mas se você quer se vingar dele essa é a melhor forma!

Ela pareceu pensar no assunto. Mariah não estava gostando da idéia, mas a raiva de Susan era maior que a razão. - Ok, Malfoy! Eu vou pegar o tal pergaminho. Tem alguma coisa escrita nele?

Não... É um pedaço de papel em branco, precisa de um feitiço para ativar, mas eu não vou dizer qual! – acrescentou logo. – Hoje tem treino da Grifinória não é? Com certeza ele não vai estar lá.

Não sei não... Desde que ele saiu do time tem ficado muito tempo enfiado no quarto.

Como assim saiu do time?

Malfoy! Você jogou contra a Grifinória! Pegou o pomo antes da Weasley, de maneira nem um pouco honesta, mas pegou! Sinceramente, acho que você tem que parar de se meter em confusão com o Potter! - Mariah falou.

Harry terminou aquela conversa completamente atordoado. Além de tudo "ele" não estava jogando quadribol. Aquilo foi demais para ele. – "Eu tenho que fazer alguma coisa! Eu tenho que voltar para o meu corpo o quanto antes!" De qualquer jeito!

Falando sozinho, Malfoy?

Ele se assustou. Virou-se imediatamente para dar de cara com seus antigos olhos verdes. Teve que usar seu auto controle para continuar agindo como sabia que Draco agiria se o encontrasse no corredor.

Não posso, Potter? Além de herói você virou dono de Hogwarts? – desafiou.

Harry? – Gina chamou, os dois olharam, era inevitável. – Harry, você não vai arrumar outra confusão, vai? – ela falou irritada.

Claro que não Gi! – Voldemort respondeu com um sorriso enviesado. Fez questão de passar o braço pelos ombros de Gina e trazê-la para bem perto de seu corpo tudo isso olhando de esguelha para Malfoy.

"Ele está desconfiado! Então está ciente de que houve uma troca..." – ele se controlou para fazer a cara habitual de nojo que Draco faria.

Então vamos embora! Você já tem uma detenção, não vai querer ser expulso, vai?

E ficar longe de você? Nem pensar! – ele a beijou de modo que ela não pôde nem desviar.

Harry se controlou para não voar em cima dele. Respirou fundo e falou: - Que nojo, vocês dois! Ainda vão empestear o mundo com mestiços! – e saiu andando antes que não se contivesse.

Seu sangue fervia de raiva. Seria mesmo capaz de esmurrar alguém, qualquer um. Nunca havia sentido tamanha raiva antes, pelo menos não aquele tipo de raiva. Um ciúme incontrolável e frustração por saber que estavam usando o corpo dele para se aproveitar de Gina.

Hei, Malfoy! – alguém chamou tirando-o de seu torpor. – É isso?! – Susan correu em sua direção agitando um pedaço qualquer de pergaminho.

Deixe-me ver! – ele puxou o papel das mãos dela bruscamente. Aparentemente um papel normal, que ele só descobriria se era ou não o Mapa do Maroto se usasse o feitiço, o que ele não faria na frente dela. – É esse mesmo! – ele falou. – Obrigado!

Obrigado nada! – ela o interrompeu. – Quero saber o que você vai fazer com ele?

Hum... Quando a segunda parte do plano estiver pronta eu te aviso! – desconversou e correu antes que ela começasse a protestar de novo.

Enfiou-se na primeira sala vazia que encontrou e abriu o pergaminho, bateu nele com a varinha de Draco pronunciando as palavras chave e viu o castelo se materializar sobre o papel. Analisou os vários pontinhos que andavam para lá e para cá. Viu Hermione sozinha na biblioteca, Rony dando círculos sobre o campo de quadribol, Gina atravessando o salão principal até o campo. Vasculhou um outro cantinho e encontrou um balãozinho com o seu nome, parado dentro de uma sala de aula vazia. Resolveu procurar por Draco, encontrou-o também numa sala vazia, imóvel. Então seguiu até lá, saiu da sala e olhou o mapa novamente para ver se o caminho estava realmente livre, e então suas suspeitas se confirmaram: Voldemort estava entrando na Grifinória.

Então é ele mesmo! – falou sozinho. Olhou a sala onde aparecia o nome de Draco e ele continuava parado no mesmo lugar. – Mas então... O que o Malfoy está fazendo no castelo? – seguiu para a tal sala, ansioso.

Abriu a porta devagar para não assustar quem quer que estivesse lá. Espiou lá dentro, já esperando ser recebido por algum feitiço ou azaração, mas não veio nada. Não havia ninguém dentro daquela sala. Decepcionado ele entrou de uma vez e fechou a porta atrás de si. Olhou o mapa novamente e o nome de Draco continuava lá, no mesmo local em que o seu aparecia agora.

Mas então? – ele olhou ao redor. Usando o mapa para se orientar ele foi até o cantinho onde o nome de Draco aparecia. Olhou sobre as carteiras, procurou portas escondidas, mas nada. Agachou-se no chão procurando por um alçapão, nada também. Então ele percebeu um brilho dourado perto da mesa encostada na parede. Engatinhou até lá e conseguiu pegá-la. – A horcruxe! – examinou-a. Estava intacta. Observou mais de perto e notou a cor de seus olhos, cinzentos: - Eu tinha certeza de que eram pretos... – olhou mais um pouco, colocando-a contra a luz. Como num estalo resolveu olhar o mapa novamente. O nome de Draco e o dele apareciam embaralhados, como se estivessem próximos demais. – Malfoy?! – ele exclamou olhando a jóia em sua mão.


	8. É hora de agir

"Então é isso mesmo!" – ele pensava. – "Voldemort está usando meu corpo, e não pretende deixá-lo. Mas ele atacou o Malfoy... Por que então? O que é que ele queria com o Malfoy?!" – a história não fazia sentido para ele. Se Voldemort já tinha um novo corpo, porque então trocá-lo. Ele olhou novamente o Mapa do Maroto. Voldemort estava em seu dormitório, em sua cama, dormindo ao lado de seus amigos, convivendo com ele, namorando Gina. – "Mas por quê?!" – ele não se conformava. 

Tudo que Harry pensava no momento, enquanto voltava ao seu salão comunal, era que precisava avisar os amigos. Precisava avisá-los do perigo que estavam correndo, mas ele não tinha idéia de como faria isso. Se Voldemort desconfiasse que ele estava de volta, e ele no corpo de Draco, poderia ser muito perigoso para Hermione, Gina e Rony. Principalmente para Gina. Se Voldemort estava namorando com ela é porque sabia o quanto ela significava para Harry.

"Eu tenho que avisá-la!" – pensou.

hr 

Voldemort não parecia tão preocupado pelo fato de seu plano ter dado errado. Ele parecia convencido de que Harry continuava preso na horcruxe e que o Malfoy que andava perambulando por Hogwarts era o Malfoy mesmo. Ele também andara gastando algumas horas de seu tempo vigiando Draco, analisando suas atitudes e, embora o tivesse notado muito quieto e solitário, não achou estranho, já que essa é uma certa característica dos sonserinos. Seus pensamentos foram desviados por Gina que sentou ao lado dele com a cara muito emburrada.

O que foi, minha princesa? Ainda está brava comigo? – perguntou com a cara mais deslavada possível.

Não é isso... – ela falou desanimada. – Eu não acho a correntinha que você me deu, Harry!

Você já procurou no seu dormitório?

Já!

No salão comunal?

Já!

Na sala onde nós...

Já! – ela falou rápido, ficando um pouco vermelha.

Hum... – ele sorriu disfarçadamente. – Então não faço idéia de como te ajudar, Gi... – ele passou um braço pelas costas dela, aproximando-a pela cintura. Harry os observava da mesa da Sonserina. – Você não está mais brava comigo, então?

Gina ficou mais vermelha ainda: - Não sei, Harry! – respondeu começando a se servir.

Não achei que você ia ficar tão chateada, Gi... – sussurrou ao ouvido dela. Harry gostaria de ser uma mosca a essa altura, para descobrir o que ele cochichava para Gina para deixá-la tão perturbada. – Eu só queria te fazer um carinho, sabe? E achei que você ia querer retribuir...

Agora já chega, Harry! – Gina gritou chamando atenção dos alunos que estavam no salão principal. Arrependendo-se do escândalo ela diminuiu o tom: - Ou você respeita o meu tempo, ou acho melhor nós terminarmos!

Não precisa ser tão radical, Gina! – ele falou sentindo-se estranhamente chateado. – Eu não faço mais! Prometo!

Não sei, Harry... – ela falou um pouco mais calma.

Mas Gi... "O que eu estou fazendo? Por que estou tão preocupado se ela vai terminar comigo ou não? Para mim tanto faz! É só mais uma entre as muitas que existem em Hogwarts!" Quer saber? – ele falou bruscamente. – Você é quem sabe, Ginevra! Eu não sou mais criança e estou de saco cheio dessa enrolação, ok? Quando você decidir o que quer, venha me procurar!

Gina ficou olhando para ele estupefata. Harry ouvira o que ele dissera para ela, o salão inteiro ouviu, mas talvez nem todos tenham entendido. Harry viu Gina adquirindo mais uma vez uma coloração avermelhada, ela levou uma das mãos ao rosto e fez um movimento que ele interpretou como se ela estivesse limpando uma lágrima, o coração dele se apertou, o de Voldemort também. Gina levantou-se bruscamente e saiu correndo, visivelmente chorando. Voldemort e Harry a observaram sair do salão comunal, assim como alguns curiosos também.

Voldemort desistiu enraivecido de segui-la com os olhos. Sentimentos contraditórios preenchendo seu coração: - "Droga!" – ele pensou. – "Eu estou ficando cada dia mais sentimental! Não posso continuar assim!" – ele passou os olhos pelo salão e eles se encontraram com os olhos cinzentos de Draco. – "Eu tenho que tentar de novo, mas antes preciso achar a maldita jóia."

Parece que alguém acordou de mau humor hoje! – Pansy gracejou ao ouvido de Draco antes de lhe dar um beijo no rosto. Harry ainda observava Voldemort na outra mesa. Pansy se sentou fazendo carinho no pescoço de Draco, ele sentiu cócegas e sorriu, mas como ainda olhava para a mesa da Grifinória, Voldemort interpretou a risada como um deboche pela briga que acabara de ter. Revoltado, mesmo sem saber exatamente por qual motivo, ele deixou também a mesa.

O encontro seguinte da turma de Draco com a de Harry foi na biblioteca. O novo professor de DCAT havia passado uma quantidade enorme de dever de casa para todos os anos. Gina e Hermione já estavam lá quando Draco e sua turma chegaram. Harry as viu de longe e teve ímpetos de falar com elas, mas sabia que não podia. Ele procurou ao redor, para ver se encontrava Voldemort e Rony, mas eles não estavam lá. Harry deu um jeito de se sentar numa mesa muito próxima das duas. Como Draco era mesmo o líder do grupo, os demais não fizeram objeção em segui-lo.

Então vocês brigaram de novo? – Hermione perguntava.

Acho que agora é definitivo! – Gina dizia com um embargo na voz. – Não sei o que deu nele, Hermione...

Mas acabou mesmo? – Hermione parecia preocupada. – Quer dizer... Você ainda gosta dele, não gosta?

Sinceramente? Não sei mais...

Harry gelou na mesa ao lado.

Bom... – Hermione falou. – Sei que eu mesma te falei para terminar com ele, mas... Acho vocês dois tão lindos juntos... Eu andei pensando, sabe? Acho que o Harry está apenas extravasando tudo que ele reprimiu todos esses anos por causa da guerra, quer dizer, ele nunca pode ter uma vida realmente normal, não é? Toda essa perseguição, tanta responsabilidade...

Não sei, Hermione... No começo eu até gostei desse novo jeito dele, sabe? Menos tímido, mais ousado, mas aquele dia ele realmente exagerou,sabe? Não era o Harry que eu conhecia! Parecia outra pessoa! Ele realmente me assustou. E eu tinha realmente pensado na possibilidade de chegar mais longe com ele, entende?

Harry se assustou com tal revelação. Sentiu seu rosto esquentar, não sabia se de raiva ou de vergonha, afinal era de seu corpo que elas estavam falando, da sua vida com Gina.

Se é assim... – Hermione falou meio chocada. – Talvez seja melhor vocês darem um tempo mesmo...

Eu não acredito nisso! – Harry levou mais um susto, quase derrubou o tinteiro em sua lição nem começada.

Rony?! Ficou louco? – Gina perguntou. – Quase nos mata de susto!

Shiiiiii! – fez Mme Pince do balcão.

Rony, que já estava vermelho, ficou mais ainda. – O que você pensa que está fazendo, Hermione?

Do que você está falando?! – Hermione perguntou admirada.

Você está incitando minha irmã a terminar com o Harry? Eu nunca esperei isso de você!

Eu estou apenas dando um conselho, Rony! – ela falou aumentando um pouco o tom. Mme Pince os olhou novamente.

Conselho? Sei! Não dê ouvidos a ela, Gina! O Harry é um cara legal! – ele se sentou. – Está meio estranho ultimamente, mas é um cara legal! Você não pode terminar com ele!

Harry se sentiu agradecido por ouvir o amigo dizer isso, embora soubesse que a probabilidade das coisas piorarem muito agora era grande.

Como é?! – Gina perguntou indignada. – Quem é você para me dizer o que eu posso ou não fazer, Ronald?

Eu sou seu irmão! E sei o que é melhor para você! Estou dizendo: continue com o Harry... – ele olhou enraivecido para Hermione. – Ou você vai ter uma grande surpresa!

Onde você quer chegar com isso, Ronald?! – Hermione se enfureceu.

Ah! Você não sabe?! Não seja hipócrita, Granger!

"Granger?!" – Harry se admirou. – "A coisa está mesmo feia!"

Eu não acredito! – Gina se levantou recolhendo suas coisas. – Vocês vão aproveitar um problema meu para brigarem? Sinceramente! Eu não entendi o que você quis dizer com tudo isso, Ronald, mas saiba que minha decisão já está tomada! – ela saiu da biblioteca batendo pé.

Harry disfarçou dizendo que ia ao banheiro e foi atrás de Gina. Antes de sair da biblioteca ainda ouviu os gritos de Hermione e Rony:

Eu não esperava isso de você, Hermione! Tudo bem você gostar do Harry, mas daí a querer que eles terminem!

Harry até derrapou ao ouvir tal absurdo. Viu Gina se afastar ainda mais e ficou em dúvida se ficava para ouvir ou corria atrás dela. Deu tempo de ouvir mais alguma coisa antes de ir:

Você está louco, Ronald! Eu jamais faria isso! E você sabe muito bem que eu gosto do Harry apenas como um irmão!

Caramba! Então eu fico contente que você não tenha irmãos, Hermione!

Os gritos dos dois logo foram sobrepostos pela voz alterada de Mme Pince que brigava com eles. Harry acelerou o passo e conseguiu alcançá-la, mas no momento em que ia chamá-la, percebeu um vulto se aproximando e achou melhor recuar.

Eu estava te procurando... – ele ouviu a própria voz. Deu alguns passos para frente para poder espiar.

Eu não quero falar com você agora, Harry! – Gina falou severa.

Até quando você vai bancar a garotinha ingênua, hein Gina?! – ele segurou-a pelo braço, para impedi-la de seguir seu caminho.

Até quando eu quiser! – ela falou ofendida. – Se você não é capaz de entender isso, Potter, então acho melhor você encontrar outra namorada! – ela se desvencilhou e continuou caminhando.

Voldemort ficou observando-a se afastar. Harry não conseguiu distinguir com clareza a expressão que ele fazia. Voldemort se virou de frente para onde ele estava, aparentemente chateado, mas sua feição mudou imediatamente quando ouviu mais passos apressados pelo corredor. Era Hermione que vinha caminhando nada satisfeita. Ela estancou quando o viu sozinho no corredor.

O que houve, Mione? – Voldemort perguntou com um sorriso estranho no rosto.

Hermione se aproximou perigosamente, Harry começou a se desesperar pensando que a acusação de Rony fosse verdadeira. – O que você andou falando para o idiota do Rony, hein?

Eu? – ele riu. – Não faço idéia... Nós não temos conversado muito ultimamente. Sinceramente eu prefiro companhias mais agradáveis. – ele a olhou de cima a baixo fazendo Harry se sentir extremamente desconfortável.

Hermione deu um passo cauteloso para trás: - Sei... – falou desconfiada. – Então suponho que vocês deveriam começar a conversar mais, sabe? – ele continuava se aproximando, Harry teve que recuar mais para não ser visto. – Acho que você deveria voltar a se comportar como o Harry de antes!

Você gostava mais do Harry de antes? – ele perguntou sorrindo malicioso, cada vez mais perto.

Todos gostavam mais do Harry de antes! – ela parou de se afastar, segurou os livros que carregava mais perto do corpo, e passou por ele.

Voldemort segurou-a pelo braço fazendo seus livros caírem, prensou-a entre a parede e seu corpo e falou num sussurro muito audível: - Eu posso fingir que sou o Harry de antigamente para você...

Me solta, Harry! – Hermione tentou. – O que deu em você, hein? – ela lutava para se soltar, mas Voldemort a prensava cada vez mais.

Harry ouviu mais passos se aproximando. Olhou para trás e viu que era Rony quem estava vindo. Pressentiu o perigo eminente se ele presenciasse a cena no corredor. Meio sem pensar ele foi em direção a Rony e falou:

Que cena ridícula na biblioteca, Weasley!

Rony parou de sopetão e olhou para ele com os olhos em brasa. – O que você quer, Malfoy? Apanhar de novo?

Harry levou realmente um susto. Ainda não sabia que Rony havia batido em Draco. Seu susto foi interpretado como medo. Rony riu, mais passos foram ouvidos. Voldemort vinha em direção a confusão, mas Hermione não o acompanhou. Certamente não queria que Rony os visse juntos.

O que foi, Rony? – ele perguntou. – Ah! Malfoy... – ele sorriu de um jeito que deixou Harry inseguro no começo.

Mas com o tempo a insegurança foi se transformando em raiva. Embora fosse estranho estar sentindo raiva de si mesmo, Harry teve ímpetos de sacar sua varinha e atacá-lo, mas Rony percebeu. Fazia parte do treinamento. Ele e muitos outros foram treinados para proteger Harry dos comensais, para que ele pudesse chegar ileso até Voldemort. Rony sacou sua varinha e a apontou para Draco.

Harry se acalmou. Não teria chance de duelar com Rony e Voldemort ao mesmo tempo, e nem queria. Ele desistiu de pegar sua varinha, ao invés disso deu meia volta, sabendo que pelo menos Rony não o atacaria pelas costas, e voltou para a biblioteca.

Covarde! – Rony gritou tentando chamar a atenção dele. – Só tem coragem de atacar quando está com seus amiguinhos grandalhões, não é?

Mas ele não lhe deu atenção.

hr 

Harry, estava tendo dificuldades para se distanciar de Pansy Parkinson. Ele percebeu que ela realmente gostava de Draco, embora não entendesse como alguém poderia gostar dele. Ela sempre tentava beijá-lo, andar de mãos dadas com ele, sentava-se sempre ao seu lado nas aulas, e parecia finalmente ter apelado para a paciência ao invés da insistência. Assim como Harry havia notado nos antigos amigos da Grifinória, os amigos de Draco estavam interpretando suas atitudes estranhas como efeito colateral do ataque de Potter.

Por falar em ataque, o dia da detenção finalmente chegou. Ele e Voldemort foram obrigados a lavar comadres na ala hospitalar no fim de semana, justo o fim de semana em que a Grifinória jogaria contra Lufa-Lufa. Harry estava realmente desanimado, pois queria muito ver seus amigos jogarem. Voldemort não parecia muito afetado pela perda do jogo. Parecia ansioso. Harry tinha medo de se perguntar o por quê, mas não demorou muito a descobrir.

Mme Pomfrey saiu da enfermaria para reabastecer o estoque de poções curativas. Harry notou Voldemort acompanhá-la com os olhos, para se virar e largar o trabalho logo que ela deixou de ser visível pela porta.

E então, Malfoy?

Harry o olhou apreensivo.

Onde é que está?

Onde está o quê? – Harry perguntou curioso.

A hor... a jóia! A jóia que você tentou destruir no dia em que eu te ataquei?

"Então Malfoy tentou destruí-la?!" – pensou. – Sei lá, Potter! Se você não cuida bem das suas coisas eu é que tenho que saber?

Não seja hipócrita, Malfoy! Eu sei que você a pegou! Ela deveria estar naquela sala de aula, mas não estava! Você a pegou, não foi?

Não viaja, Potter! Já parou para contar quantos alunos há nessa escola? Qualquer um deles, ou mesmo um dos fantasmas, ou Filch pode ter pego aquela jóia. Eu nem me lembrava mais dela, por que iria pegá-la?!

Era o que eu queria saber, Malfoy. Ou eu deveria dizer... Potter?

Harry se assustou com a pergunta, mas conseguiu disfarçar. Fez a maior cara de deboche que conseguiu e então começou a gargalhar: - Do que você me chamou?! – dobrou-se sobre a barriga de tanto rir. – Você me chamou de Potter?! Acho que você deveria continuar por aqui mesmo quando terminar, sabe? Acho que finalmente sua cicatriz afetou o seu cérebro! – afastando-se das comadres ele retirou a varinha das vestes e com um feitiço limpou as que faltavam. – E é bom não contar isso para ninguém, Potter! – e saiu deixando-o sozinho. Ele mesmo se admirou com a capacidade de fingir daquele jeito. Estava começando a ficar assustado com aquilo. Cada dia que passava ele agia mais como Draco, pensava mais como ele.

Só que ele não teve oportunidade de sair da ala hospitalar. Quando já estava na porta foi atropelado por uma turba avermelhada, sendo Rony o comandante dela. Ele trazia Gina nos braços, desmaiada e ensangüentada. Sua parte 'Harry' veio a tona quando ele ficou meio desesperado perguntando o que havia acontecido, fazendo alguns grifinórios estranharem muito seu comportamento. Recompondo-se ele viu que a parte 'Harry' de Voldemort também viera a tona. Ele se debruçou sobre a cama em que Rony a colocara deitada e parecia realmente abalado. Harry ainda o olhou por algum tempo, tentando distinguir a reação dele. Estava mesmo preocupado, ou estava apenas fingindo?

Saiam! Saiam da frente! – Mme Pomfrey apareceu para socorrê-la. – O que houve? O que aconteceu?

Um balaço! Um balaço a atingiu depois que ela pegou o pomo. Pegou bem na cabeça, Mme Pomfrey! Ela caiu na hora! – Rony respondia desesperado. – A senhora tem que fazer alguma coisa!

Eu farei, sr Weasley, por favor, fique calmo!

Hermione entrou correndo nesse momento, quase atropelando Harry que ainda estava na porta admirando a cena e sentindo-se bem menos chocado do que deveria, a não ser quando notou Voldemort encolhido a um canto, com cara de choro. Ele teve vontade até de rir. Mais uma vez sua parte 'Draco' tomando conta dele.

Hermione correu direto para Rony segurando-o carinhosamente pelos ombros e afastando-o da maca: - Deixe-a trabalhar, Rony... Vai ficar tudo bem... – mas seus olhos também estavam marejados.

Um grupo atordoado da Lufa-Lufa chegou em seguida, com certeza para saberem se ela estava bem. Harry observou-os se aproximar de Rony e pedir desculpas, se explicarem. Desviou o olhar novamente para Voldemort. Ele agora mantinha um olhar de raiva, uma expressão de puro ódio. Harry achou que ele atacaria os lufa-lufas, mas ele apenas limpou o rosto bruscamente com as mãos e saiu da enfermaria, quase derrubando-o no caminho. Harry disfarçou um sorriso de contentamento, até se dar conta do que estava fazendo. Então uma luz se acendeu em sua mente. Ele conseguiu entender o que acontecia. Entendeu que Voldemort estava se sentindo mal por estar tão abalado com o acidente de Gina, assim como ele se sentia mal sempre que ficava feliz quando via alguém se dando mal.

"Voldemort queria trocar de corpo. Queria dominar o corpo do Malfoy porque ele é mais cruel, mais racional do que eu! Meu corpo não é compatível com o que ele quer, assim como o corpo do Malfoy não é compatível com o que eu quero!" – ele saiu correndo para o salão comunal da Sonserina, revirou todo seu malão até encontrar o Mapa do Maroto. Voltou sua atenção para a área próxima a Grifinória, e viu o pontinho Voldemort entrar na torre, ir para o dormitório e ficar muito tempo próximo da cama.

Está procurando o mapa... – sussurrou.

Depois o pontinho saiu do dormitório, deixou a torre e foi diretamente para a sala onde Harry havia encontrado a horcruxe.

Ele está desesperado! Vai tentar de novo! – sorriu triunfante.


	9. Desde quando ele sabe jogar?

Os dias se passaram e Gina saiu da ala hospitalar, sem nenhuma seqüela. Harry tentara conversar com ela nos dias que passaram, mas não conseguia se aproximar. Ela havia voltado à companhia de Luna Lovegood e deste modo não havia meios de conversarem. Tentou Hermione, mas não deu certo também. Ela ficava mais vezes sozinha, mas cada vez que ele se aproximava ela lhe tratava mal ou simplesmente o deixava falando sozinho. Com Rony ele nem pensou em falar. Sabia que corria o risco de sair estuporado de uma conversa com o rapaz, e ele nem o culparia por isso.

As semanas foram se estendendo, e Harry foi perdendo a paciência, foi ficando cada dia mais parecido com o Draco de verdade, mal humorado, mal educado. O pior é que com o tempo ele passou a nem sentir mais culpa por tratar mal as pessoas. Estava se tornando Draco Malfoy, por fora e por dentro também. Depois da descoberta que fizera em relação a Voldemort, já que não conseguia falar com seus amigos, resolveu fazer pesquisas, o que se tornou muito mais difícil devido a falta da capa da invisibilidade.

Com o Mapa do Maroto ele conseguia escapar dos professores, Filch e mme Norrra, mas continuava a vista dos quadros, que não faziam a menor questão de ser discretos quanto ao fato de ele estar perambulando por aí durante a noite. Sua sorte é que quem levava a culpa era Draco, e quem perdia os pontos a Sonserina. Mas com o tempo isso foi ficando perigoso, então ele resolvera dar um tempo na pesquisa, até ter alguma idéia para voltar a andar pelo castelo sem ser visto.

Como se já não bastasse tudo que estava acontecendo àqueles dias, Harry ainda teve mais uma surpresa. Willie Carlile, capitão da Sonserina, veio avisá-lo do reinício dos treinos, já que com a vitória da Grifinória sobre a Lufa-Lufa a vantagem da Sonserina tinha diminuído um pouco. Tamanha foi a sua empolgação ao ouvir falar de treinos de quadribol que ele demorou a se lembrar que agora seria o apanhador da casa das cobras e não dos leões. Decidido a deixar o time, já que preferia ficar sem o quadribol do que apanhar o pomo para eles, Harry se dirigiu ao vestiário absorto nas mais malucas desculpas para sair do time. No meio do caminho ele viu sua sorte mudar pela primeira vez em dias.

Gina! – ele exclamou sem pensar.

Ela, que vinha na direção contrária, parou de chofre, achando muito estranho o fato de ter sido chamada pelo primeiro nome. Olhou para Draco com cara de poucos amigos e recomeçou a andar.

Gina, espera! – Harry pediu.

Desde quando eu te dei intimidade para me chamar pelo meu primeiro nome, Malfoy? – ela estancou desafiadora e perguntou para ele.

Harry parou meio confuso. A presença dela mexia com ele muito mais agora. Lembrando-se que, para ela, ele era Draco Malfoy, falou: - Eu preciso falar com você! É urgente! – deu alguns passos na direção dela.

Pois eu não tenho nada para falar com você! – ela disse girando sobre os calcanhares e ganhando o corredor.

Gina, não! Você precisa me ouvir! – mas ela não lhe deu atenção. – Gina, sou eu, Harry!

Ela parou de novo, mais devido a estranheza da situação do que pela informação em si. Com cara de deboche ela se voltou para ele: - O que foi que você disse?

Eu sei que é estranho, mas sou eu... Harry!

Olha Malfoy, eu sempre achei que você tivesse inveja do H...

Não é inveja! E eu não sou o Malfoy, sou o Harry!

Ela começou a olhar assustada. - Sério, Malfoy... Acho melhor você ir procurar a mme Pomfrey! – ela riu e recomeçou a se afastar.

Gina você precisa me ouvir! – ele foi impaciente até ela e impediu-a de prosseguir segurando-a pelo braço.

Me larga, Malfoy! – ela gritou.

Gina eu...

Larga ela, Malfoy! – a voz o fez perder a cor. – Solta ela agora! – Harry se aproximou já com a varinha em punho.

Harry a soltou e ficou observando Voldemort para descobrir se ele havia ouvido o que ele dissera a Gina. Voldemort se aproximou dele com os olhos brilhando de raiva.

O que você acha que está fazendo, Malfoy?! – ele apontou a varinha para o pescoço de Harry.

Harry, não! – Gina pediu tentando baixar a mão que segurava a varinha.

Me solta, Gina! – ele gritou. – O que você queria com ela? Está querendo ir para ala hospitalar de novo? Porque não me custa nada! – ele se soltou de Gina e voltou a ameaçá-lo. Um ódio inexplicável apoderando-se de seu corpo.

Pára com isso, Harry! Não aconteceu nada! Você vai pegar outra detenção se atacá-lo! Vamos embora! – ela lhe suplicava. – Por favor...

Voldemort pareceu se acalmar aos poucos. Harry também. Definitivamente Gina sabia como convencê-lo das coisas e isso o preocupou. Até onde Voldemort havia chegado naquele relacionamento torto? Que tipo de sentimento o mantinha preso ao corpo de Harry e ligado a Gina? Ele não sabia, mas sabia que tinha que desfazer aquele feitiço o quanto antes. Antes que Voldemort voltasse a prender Gina na sua teia de mentiras.

É bom você nem sonhar em chegar perto dela novamente, Malfoy! Da próxima vez eu não vou ser bonzinho! – ele baixou a varinha, pegou Gina pela mão e a levou pelo corredor de volta por onde tinha vindo.

Harry se convenceu que por fim ele não tinha ouvido nada. Agora precisava torcer para que Gina não comentasse o assunto, ou ele com certeza entenderia o recado e aí as coisas ficariam mais complicadas ainda. Conformado, Harry tentou se lembrar o que tinha ido fazer naquele corredor. Lembrou-se que estava indo falar com o capitão do time, anunciar sua saída, mas naquele momento continuar no time lhe pareceu uma idéia melhor.

"Ela vai saber que estou dizendo a verdade quando me vir jogando!" – pensou mais animado. – "Ela conhece o meu estilo e sabe que é muito diferente do estilo do Malfoy! Ela vai perceber que sou eu, ou pelo menos vai ficar curiosa... É isso! Eu tenho que jogar, pegar o pomo e chamar a atenção dela! É isso que eu vou fazer!" – decidido ele voltou para trás disposto a agüentar mais alguns dias.

Você está bem mesmo? – Voldemort perguntava preocupado.

Já disse que sim, Harry! Será que dava para soltar o meu braço? – Gina perguntou exasperada. Harry a puxava para longe de Malfoy com tanta força que ela tinha que correr para acompanhá-lo.

Desculpe... – ele falou quando se deu conta de seu descontrole. Soltou o braço dela, mas não deixou de encará-la. – O que ele queria com você? – perguntou.

O de sempre: encher o saco! – ela disse emburrada, não esquecida das coisas que ele havia dito no outro dia.

Mas ele não te fez nada? – aproximou-se temeroso.

Já disse que não! – ela perdeu a paciência. – Harry eu sei me defender, ok? Aquele dia ele me pegou desprevenida... Não vai acontecer de novo! – falou tomando distância dele.

Tudo bem... – ele disse se sentindo estranho. Afastando-se encabulado sem saber por que.

Hum... Obrigada mesmo assim... – ela falou com pena do tratamento que lhe dispensava. Mesmo depois de tudo que acontecera ela não conseguia ficar totalmente indiferente a ele. Para afastar aqueles pensamentos ela resolveu se afastar dele também. Tomou o caminho de volta para o salão comunal sem olhar para trás.

Gina... – ele chamou.

Lamentando por sua fraqueza ela parou e olhou para trás.

Você nunca vai me perdoar pelas coisas que eu disse? – falou mais ressentido do que gostaria.

Não sei, Harry... Parece que as minhas desculpas só servem para te encorajar a pisar na bola de novo, aí é só pedir desculpas e fica tudo bem... – ela desabafou.

Não vai acontecer mais! Eu juro! – ele se aproximou inconformado. – Eu sinto sua falta... – a estranheza daquela frase, dita com tanta sinceridade o fez ficar dividido. Uma luta interna entre seu eu Voldemort e seu eu Harry. A vontade de ter Gina em seus braços apenas para se divertir, e a vontade sincera de tê-la para sempre.

Gina também estava confusa. O sentimento nutrido por aqueles olhos verdes desde os 10 anos lutando contra seu orgulho próprio. A humilhação de ter sido tratada como uma qualquer se confrontando com a consciência de que, naquela idade, sexo era tudo em que os rapazes normais pensavam. Por fim seu orgulho falou mais alto: - Acho que ainda devemos continuar dando um tempo, Harry. Eu ainda preciso refletir sobre o que é melhor para mim e você precisa refletir sobre qual a minha importância na sua vida... – falou num desabafo. – Eu vou para o salão comunal... Gostaria que você não me procurasse por uns dias, ok?

Voldemort ficou parado no corredor sentindo suas duas metades lutando uma contra a outra. Uma que a compreendia e queria respeitar o tempo dela. Outra que detestava ser contrariada e queria mostrar para aquela traidorazinha do sangue o que acontecia com quem contrariava Lord Voldemort. No fim das contas ele se convenceu de que isso não adiantaria nada, percebeu também que não conseguiria fazer mal a Gina porque na hora H seu lado fraco, o lado Harry, viria à tona e ele desistiria na última hora. – "Maldito Potter!" – pensou. – "Maldita hora em que nossas almas trocaram de lugar! Maldita hora em que o desgraçado do Malfoy resolveu se defender!"

Gina atravessou o buraco do retrato ainda pensando no que Harry lhe havia dito. No instante seguinte pensou que gostaria que aquele não fosse o Harry de verdade, que seu Harry, o Harry que ela amava, estivesse preso em algum lugar esperando ser libertado, e que ele voltasse a ser o mesmo de antes. Lembrou-se das palavras de Malfoy, mas as varreu imediatamente de seus pensamentos devido ao tamanho absurdo que aquilo seria.

Disposta a esquecer do que acontecera ela resolveu olhar em volta, a procura de alguém com quem pudesse conversar. Hermione estava perdida em uma pilha gigantesca de livros e pergaminhos. Rony estava no canto oposto, jogando Snap explosivo com os colegas de quarto. O jogo de Rony parecia mais atrativo, mas com certeza Harry se juntaria a ele quando voltasse, então ela preferiu se sentar com Hermione.

Oi... – falou desanimada jogando-se no sofá ao lado da amiga.

Oi. – Hermione respondeu cansada, olhando apenas rapidamente para a ruiva. – Nossa! Que cara é essa? Não me diga que brigou com o Harry de novo? – ela parou de folhear os livros e anotar nos pergaminhos.

Brigar não, mas ele veio falar comigo... Me pedir para voltar...

E você? – disse ansiosa.

Contrariando drasticamente meu coração disse que não...

Hum... Acho que vai ser melhor, Gina... Pelo menos até ele se tocar de que está perdendo todos os amigos e voltar a ser o mesmo de antes...

Por falar em voltar a ser o que era antes, você não sabe que coisa estranha aconteceu agora pouco? – ela se virou para ficar de frente para Hermione que a olhava interessada. – Acho que o feitiço que o Harry usou para atacar o Malfoy o deixou biruta!

Por que? – ela perguntou curiosa.

Ele me parou no corredor agora pouco... - Hermione fez cara de susto, Gina a tranqüilizou com um gesto de mãos. – Ele não me fez nada, mas me chamou pelo primeiro nome e me disse que era o Harry! – ela riu debochada.

Como é?! – Hermione não conteve a risada.

É sério! Eu até o provoquei dizendo que sabia que ele tinha inveja do Harry, mas ele falava sério, com muita convicção. Disse-me com todas as letras de que era o Harry e não o Malfoy. Quando ia me explicar mais alguma coisa o Harry de verdade chegou e eu achei melhor tirá-lo logo dali antes que acontecesse algo pior.

Fez bem! – Hermione concordou. – Mas que coisa louca... – ela se virou pensativa. – Com certeza é uma teoria interessante para as atitudes estranhas que o Harry vem tendo... – ela refletiu a respeito. - Mas se o Malfoy é o Harry, e o Harry é o Malfoy, por que o Harry, o falso, faz tanta questão de namorar você? – ela perguntou divertida, sem levar a sério o que dizia. – O Malfoy, suposto Harry, te odeia!

Concordo! – Gina ficou pensativa também. – Por isso que eu acho que o coitado ficou louco. Não seria estranho, né? Lembra-se do Colin? De repente tem algum maníaco na escola atacando os alunos e mudando a memória deles, sei lá! – ela riu achando a história absurda. – De qualquer maneira eu disse para ele procurar a ala hospitalar.

Fez bem! – Hermione debochou.

hr 

Harry estava ansioso para entrar em campo. Ele realmente acreditava que Gina pudesse reconhecê-lo jogando, mesmo que no corpo de Draco. Além disso, havia a satisfação por voar novamente, apesar de estar voando com o uniforme verde da Sonserina e de ter que pegar o pomo o quanto antes, e assim dificultar a situação da Grifinória, que já tinha uma derrota. Afinal de contas, o sacrifício podia valer a pena.

Do vestiário ele podia ouvir a algazarra dos estudantes ansiosos pelo início da partida. Corvinal foi a primeira a entrar, em meio aos gritos de encorajamento da torcida. Sonserina entrou logo em seguida. A balbúrdia foi tão grande quanto, mas a maioria das vozes xingava ao invés de encorajar. Harry achou aquilo estranho no início, mas depois não ligou mais.

Mme Hook anunciou o início da partida. Apesar de estar desacostumado a voar numa Nimbus 2001 e de estranhar a lentidão dela comparada a Firebolt, Harry se esforçou para dar seu melhor. Como de costume atingiu a maior altura que pode para ficar de olho no pomo de ouro, o que não era um grande diferencial já que todos os apanhadores haviam adotado essa tática.

Harry teve que admitir que o time da Sonserina até que não era ruim, embora usasse lances sujos de vez em quando. Perdido em observações, e sem nenhum sinal do pomo, Harry desviou sua atenção para arquibancada à procura de Gina. Encontrou-a sentada ao lado de Luna e Hermione. Voldemort estava na fileira da frente, parecendo entediado, e Rony a seu lado, vibrando por cada lance da Corvinal e xingando cada jogador da Sonserina a plenos pulmões.

Uma exclamação muito particular da platéia o fez voltar a campo, onde estava seu corpo, mas não sua mente. Seus olhos treinados procuraram imediatamente pelo apanhador adversário. E lá estava ele, voando desesperado atrás do minúsculo pontinho dourado que era o pomo. Harry tombou seu corpo para frente para imprimir velocidade à vassoura. Ele podia sentir as vibrações negativas vindas de ¾ da torcida, mas não havia tempo de pensar em rejeição.

Não demorou para que ele emparelhasse com o outro apanhador. Ele era um aluno do terceiro ano, bem menor que Draco, e pareceu levar um grande susto quando notou sua aproximação. Ele afastou ligeiramente a vassoura, mas sem se distanciar do pomo. O que os separava da pequena bola eram apenas alguns palmos. Harry tinha vantagens no corpo de Draco por ter o braço mais comprido, mas o outro garoto usava um dos lançamentos em vassoura daquele ano, o que lhe dava chance de competir de igual para igual com o outro.

A chance chegou quando o pomo fez seu conhecido mergulho. Era sabido por toda escola que Harry era o único com coragem e habilidade suficientes para acompanhar o objeto naquela manobra. E ele o fez. A bolinha desceu verticalmente, numa velocidade incrível, Harry logo atrás. O outro apanhador, relutante, mas acompanhando seu adversário. A vassoura do corvinal imprimia velocidade maior ainda na descida, ele quase pegara o pomo duas vezes, mas Harry o impediu. Essa seria a tática: impedi-lo de pegar o pomo até que ele desistisse de descer em queda livre, quando recuasse Harry o pegaria. Foi o que aconteceu. A menos de um metro do chão Harry pegou o pomo e virou sua vassoura novamente na horizontal, a tempo de sair ileso, para receber os abraços indesejáveis dos então colegas de time.

Em meio aos protestos daqueles torcendo contra a Sonserina, Harry teve tempo de se livrar dos colegas e sobrevoar o campo novamente, para encontrar os olhos de Gina sobre ele, uma expressão estranha no rosto. Harry apontou o pomo para ela, gesto que poderia ter sido interpretado como uma ofensa, e que fez Rony voltar até onde estava a irmã e puxá-la pelo braço, fazendo gestos feios para Draco.

O que foi, Gina? – Hermione perguntou a caminho do salão comunal. Rony ia à frente, despejando nos ouvidos de Harry toda sua indignação a cerca da vitória da Sonserina.

É muito estranho... – ela falou pensativa.

O que é estranho? – Hermione perguntou.

Você não reparou no jeito com que o Malfoy voou hoje? – ela perguntou.

Honestamente? – respondeu sarcástica.

Não! Quer dizer... Também, mas...

Mas?

Voou igualzinho ao Harry!

Ah, não! Você não está mesmo pensando na possibilidade de que ele estivesse dizendo a verdade? – Hermione se admirou.

A história pode ser absurda, mas o modo como Malfoy voou hoje... Se ele voasse desse jeito na época do Harry os jogos durariam horas! Além disso, o Malfoy nunca conseguiu pegar o pomo em menos de 10 minutos como hoje, nem mergulhar daquele jeito!

Vamos supor que isso seja verdade... – Hermione diminuiu o tom e o passo. – Então quem é esse aí? – ela apontou para Harry a sua frente.

Boa pergunta... – ela esfregou o queixo. – Tive uma idéia! Distrai o Rony! – e correu para alcançá-los.

Mas... – Hermione tentou protestar.

O que foi aquele jogo, hein?! – ela parou animada ao lado dos dois. – Nunca vi o Malfoy jogar daquele jeito! Acho que ele está mesmo a fim de nos vencer na final! – ela sorria.

Hermione parou ao lado de Rony, sem entender o que a amiga pretendia e sem ter a mínima idéia de como distraí-lo.

E quando ele mergulhou? – Gina continuou. – Jurava que ele ia fazer a... Como é mesmo o nome? – ela olhava para Harry com expectativa.

Você fala da...

Rony! Uma aranha! – Hermione gritou de repente, havia percebido a deixa.

Onde?! Onde?! – ele parou desesperado olhando para o chão em busca do perigo.

Gina não deixou Harry parar e insistiu: - Lembra, Harry? Aquela coisa que o Krum fez na final da Copa Mundial!

Não tenho idéia do que você está falando, Gina... – respondeu sem vontade.

Caramba, Hermione! Que tipo de brincadeira é essa, hein?! – Rony acelerou o passo e alcançou a irmã, as orelhas vermelhas.

Desculpe... – Hermione tentava. – Eu jurava que tinha visto uma aranha... – disfarçou.

Não acredito que você não se lembra! Você falou dela o tempo inteiro. Disse que ia experimentar quando voltasse ao time... – ela insistiu sem dar atenção ao irmão.

É Finta de Wronski, Gina! – Rony respondeu mal-humorado. – Qual o problema com vocês duas, hein? E por que tanta empolgação com o modo de jogar do Malfoy?

Nada! – ela se defendeu diante da cara intrigada de Harry. – Eu só não sabia que ele podia fazer aquilo... Bom... Mas isso tanto faz! Vem Mione! Vamos deixar esses dois chatos aí! – ela puxou Hermione pelo braço e deixou os dois para trás.

Hermione! – Gina exclamou para a amiga quando estavam afastadas o bastante. – Ele nem sabia o que era Finta de Wronski!

Grande coisa! Eu também não sei! – ela disse ofendida.

É, mas estamos falando do melhor e mais jovem apanhador que a Grifinória já teve! O Harry adora quadribol! Ele falou dessa jogada por semanas lá em casa, se lembra? – os olhos arregalados de excitação.

Na verdade não, mas o que você pretende fazer a respeito?

Gina parou apreensiva. A curiosidade e a precaução lutando dentro dela. – Acho que vou falar com o Malfoy!

O quê?! – Hermione gritou.

Vou sondar! Tenho que descobrir que mistério é esse que fez o Harry se desinteressar pelo quadribol e o Malfoy achar que é o Harry!

Gina, pode ser perigoso!

Não vai ser! – ela afirmou. – Eles ainda devem estar se exibindo por aí! Eu já volto!

Gina! Gina! – Hermione a chamava em vão. Gina deu meia volta em direção ao salão principal.

hr 

Estou surpresa! – uma voz macia falou. – Se você jogasse assim sempre, a taça de quadribol seria nossa sem o menor esforço... – Pansy sorria orgulhosa encostada a um dos armários do vestiário.

Quem sabe... – Harry disfarçou a vontade de rir, secando os cabelos molhados numa toalha. – Mas o que você faz aqui? – perguntou se dando conta de onde estavam e de que ele ainda estava com a camisa do uniforme aberta.

Eu vim te dar os parabéns! – ela caminhou até ele, forçando-o a recuar.

O... Obrigado...

Qual o problema, Draco? – ela acelerou e lançou os braços em torno do pescoço dele. – Vai dizer que não estava me esperando para a comemoração? Por que outro motivo você demoraria tanto no banho? – ela perguntou marota alcançando os lábios dele com os seus.

Olha Pansy... A gente não pode conversar depois? Pode aparecer alguém... – ele relutou.

Não vai aparecer ninguém e você sabe disso! Deixou bem claro que não queria ninguém nos vestiários depois do fim dos jogos! Todos sabem que eu viria para cá! – ela alisava o peito dele, causando-lhe arrepios involuntários.

Sabem é? – ele recuou mais, mas esbarrou contra a fileira de armários no lado oposto.

Umhum... – ela respondeu tomando os lábios dele novamente, dessa vez sem chance dele fugir.

Harry não teve como resistir à língua ousada de Pansy que insistia em invadir sua boca, nem as mãos afoitas que acariciavam sua barriga e suas costas. Ele não estava acostumado a tais intimidades, embora pensasse na possibilidade depois de engatar um namoro sério com Gina.

Pansy... – ele dizia ofegante. – É melhor nós... – ele tentava afastá-la.

Shiii, Draco... Não vai estragar tudo! – ela escorregou a mão por cima da calça, fazendo-o gemer de surpresa. – Vai dizer que não quer? – ela sorria massageando-o provocativamente.

Harry não teve ânimo de afastar a mão dela. Não podia conter o impulso e a curiosidade de sentir aquele toque pela primeira vez. Pansy intensificava a massagem, fechando a mão de vez em quando em torno dele e fazendo-o se descontrolar mais ainda. Não foi possível controlar a excitação e ele sentiu-se enrijecer, como só acontecera antes durante alguns sonhos adolescentes.

Pansy sorria divertida com o efeito que causava. Não satisfeita, abriu o botão da calça e escorregou a mão por baixo da peça íntima, fazendo-o se assustar. Ele não teve tempo de contê-la, pois ela imediatamente começou a escorregar a mão pela extensão de seu membro, fazendo-o fechar os olhos e não ter coragem de interrompê-la. Aquela sensação já conhecida, mas proporcionada por mãos alheias era muito melhor do que ele imaginava.

Pansy agora dava pequenas chupadas, intercaladas a beijos molhados, no pescoço dele. Beijava-lhe em seguida a boca, mordendo de leve o lábio inferior e deliciando-se com a retribuição nem um pouco contida que ele lhe dava. Aos poucos desistiu dos lábios e desceu para o peito, depois abdome, nunca deixando de estimulá-lo.

Quando sentiu os lábios dela tocarem seu ventre, Harry percebeu o que viria a seguir. Dividido entre a curiosidade e a culpa ele abriu os olhos, como que para sair daquele torpor. A visão de Gina olhando-o, abismada e com as bochechas vermelhas o fez perder completamente o clima. Passos apressados que se afastavam cada vez mais o fizeram perceber que não havia sido uma visão.

Assustada por também ter ouvido passos, Pansy soltou Draco, antes mesmo de começar a fazer o que queria. Sem pensar em nada, Harry se afastou da sonserina, subiu a calça, fechou o botão e disparou para fora do vestiário, ainda com a camisa aberta e o rosto afogueado. Gina estava bem à frente dele, mas não fora de alcance. Acelerando o passo, e evitando gritar o nome dela para não chamar a atenção, ele conseguiu segurá-la pelo braço.

Me larga, Malfoy! Me larga ou eu vou gritar! – ela dizia agora mais vermelha que antes.

Não Gina! Eu posso explicar! – disse desesperado.

Não precisa explicar! Eu entendi muito bem o que acontecia! – ela falava se debatendo.

Gina pára com isso, ou você vai se machucar!

Vai me ameaçar agora, é?! Eu vou gritar, Malfoy! E se o Harry aparecer...

Não acredito, Weasley! Você?! – Pansy os alcançou também. – Você sabe mesmo como atrapalhar, hein?! O que nós vamos fazer com ela, Draco?

Harry a olhou, espantado.

Essazinha tem que aprender a não ficar espionando os outros! – ela tirou a varinha das vestes pronta para usá-la contra Gina.

Não se atreva! – Harry falou sem se conter, mas soltou o braço de Gina. – Você ficou maluca?

Gina aproveitou a distração dele para correr, mas não foi rápida o suficiente. Harry a segurou e a puxou de volta, com mais força do que pretendia.

Espera! – pediu. – Pansy, me deixa sozinho com ela!

O quê?!

Vai! Eu preciso falar com ela!

Draco, se você vai fazer alguma coisa com ela eu quero ver! Eu também quero dar uma lição nela! – protestou.

Aaaahhhh! – Gina começou a gritar, embora não fosse de seu feitio gritar por ajuda.

Droga! – Harry pegou a varinha das mãos de Pansy. – Silencio! – pronunciou. – Me desculpe, Gina, mas você não me deixou escolha.

Gina parou de gritar sem saber se o tinha feito por saber que ninguém ouviria, ou se diante da surpresa por tê-lo ouvido pedir desculpas.

Pansy, por favor! Eu quero ficar sozinho com ela!

O que é que você vai fazer?! – ela perguntou desconfiada. – Draco você não vai? Draco!

Vai logo, Pansy! Eu não vou fazer nada!

Eu não sou burra Draco! Você pensa que eu não percebi o modo como você anda olhando para essa, essa... Eu bem que desconfiei, mas ela nunca vai querer nada com você!

Gina arregalou os olhos esperando pelo pior. Pela primeira vez sentiu medo e começou a se debater novamente.

Pansy vai embora logo antes que eu perca a paciência! – falou admirado do próprio tom e sem fazer a menor questão de não assustá-la. – Anda! – gritou.

Pansy ofegou de raiva. Sua face ficou rosada e seus olhos marejaram, mas ela não tinha coragem para desafiá-lo, não quando ele usava aquele tom. – Draco você me paga! – ela saiu batendo os pés.

Agora você! – Harry falou ainda alterado.

Gina arregalou os olhos mais uma vez quase suplicante. Harry percebeu o medo dela.

Eu não vou fazer nada do que você está pensando! Eu só quero falar com você! – puxando-a pela mão ele a levava de volta ao vestiário.

Gina lutava com todas as suas forças, mas Draco era sabidamente mais forte que ela.

Não me faça ter que carregar você, Gina! – ele falou impaciente.

Eles chegaram ao vestiário, ele fechou a porta e a lacrou com a varinha. Gina correu para longe dele assustada. Tirou a varinha das vestes e apontou para ele. O Draco verdadeiro poderia até rir da situação, mas Harry sabia que Gina era capaz de fazer feitiços sem pronunciá-los, e sabia que se ela resolvesse azará-lo, dificilmente sairia ileso dali.

Gina, calma... – ele pediu abaixando a própria varinha. – Eu só quero falar com você! Eu nunca te faria nada! Você sabe disso! Eu vou tirar o feitiço de você, ok?

Gina pareceu duvidar, mas resolveu arriscar. Harry fez o contrafeitiço e esperou.

Abra a porta! Antes que eu mesma resolva fazê-lo.

Nós temos que conversar! Você não pode ir embora sem que eu te explique o que houve aqui!

Me explicar? Malfoy eu sei o que houve aqui! Não sou mais criança. Mas o que você e sua namorada fazem quando estão sozinhos não me diz respeito!

Namorada? – ele perguntou confuso. – Eu achei que você... Que você tivesse acreditado...

Que você é o Harry?! – ela riu. – Eu até pensei na possibilidade! Mas o Harry jamais faria o que você fez aqui! – mas ela parou. – Se bem que... O Harry de agora... Enfim! Não importa! Agora sai da minha frente!

Mas Gina! Sou eu! O Harry!

Ai! Pára com essa palhaçada Malfoy! Como você pode ser o Harry?

Me diz você! Se veio até aqui me procurar foi porque desconfiou de alguma coisa! – ele se aproximou. Ela recuou. – Você acha que pode ser verdade, não acha?

O Harry anda estranho, mas isso foi graças a tudo que ele passou... E você? Bom você sempre quis ser igual a ele, pode muito bem ter aprendido aquela jogada de hoje!

Eu passei por coisas horríveis a vida toda e nunca maltratei nenhum de vocês! Por que começaria agora?

Ela fez cara de confusão: - Ah! Você "Harry"? Entendi... Pode ser, mas... O Harry nunca havia matado ninguém antes! Isso com certeza deixa a pessoa transtornada...

Você precisa acreditar em mim, Gina!

Olha... Isso já está cansando, ok? Deixe-me sair de uma vez! A Hermione sabe que eu estou aqui e se eu demorar ela vai me procurar e aí...

Melhor! Tenho certeza que a Hermione se convenceria de que eu sou eu mesmo!

Você está começando a me assustar, Malfoy! Sua obsessão pelo Harry já está passando dos limites!

Ok... – ele parou para pensar. – Que tal isso, então? Hum... Eu sei, por exemplo, que... Que você é apaixonada por mim – ela fez cara de descrença. – pelo Harry - consertou. – desde os 10 anos!

Grande coisa! Todo mundo sabe disso! – ela respondeu ficando meio vermelha.

Nosso... O primeiro beijo de vocês foi no salão comunal! Depois de uma partida de quadribol da qual eu... ele não participou!

Esqueceu de acrescentar que foi na frente da casa toda e que você já ficou com algumas meninas de lá que podem muito bem ter te contado sobre isso! – falou indiferente, sentando-se no banco de madeira no meio do vestiário.

É mesmo... Mas eu não posso dizer que estava prestando atenção ao que tinha em volta... – sorriu. Ele caminhou até o banco em frente ao dela e se sentou também, desanimado. Tentou se lembrar de qualquer coisa... Qualquer coisa que pudesse provar que ele era ele. – Eu prometi para você que ia voltar para ficarmos juntos quando tudo acabasse...

Ela o olhou, desconfiada. A princípio não teve como rebater, mas depois sorriu e disse: - Não é muito difícil de concluir isso, não é?

Caramba! – ele bateu as mãos nas pernas, impaciente.

Desiste, Malfoy! – ela se levantou. – Abre logo essa porta, ok? E vai consolar a sua namoradinha que ela deve estar muito puta com você agora...

HaHarry não respondeu. Tinha que ter um jeito. Eles namoraram por um bom tempo. Tinha que ter alguma coisa que só ele soubesse, mas o quê?

Anda, Malfoy!

Eu nunca disse o quanto eu te amava... – sussurrou. – Eu queria dizer, mas... Tinha medo que desse modo você se recusasse a me deixar e ficasse em maior perigo na guerra.

Gina parou para pensar no assunto. Harry nunca havia mesmo dito as palavras 'Eu te amo', mas também ela não esperava por isso. Não esperava um amor louco de Harry. Apenas um amor que fosse crescendo com o tempo, por isso nunca estranhou a falta daquele gesto.

Harry pareceu interpretar o silêncio dela, se levantou também e parou em sua frente: - Mas você disse que me amava. Disse que ia esperar eu voltar e que ia ser minha para sempre... E ai nós nos beijamos, lá n'A Toca... Foi o nosso último beijo...

Gina o olhava sem acreditar. Como ele poderia saber daquilo se não fosse o verdadeiro Harry? Ela nunca tinha comentado aquilo com ninguém. Havia guardado aquele dia em suas lembranças e nem ao menos o descreveu em seu diário. Não tinha como ele saber.

Harry? – ela o fitou, séria. – Mas não pode ser... – ela voltou a se sentar, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo. – Mas... Mas se você é o Harry... Então quem é aquele Harry? Porque não pode ser o Malfoy!

Não é o Malfoy... – Harry se sentou novamente, o semblante sério.

Então quem é?

Voldemort...

O quê?! – ela levantou-se de sopetão. – Não pode ser! O Harry... Você... Ele... Não pode ser!

Mas é... – ele segurou as mãos dela e a fez sentar-se novamente. Pegou a varinha e apontou para o próprio peito. Com um feitiço silencioso fez uma correntinha aparecer em torno de seu pescoço e um pingente de coruja pender em seu peito nu, que ele cobriu quando percebeu o fato.

Mas é a correntinha que ele me deu! – ela exclamou.

Na verdade é a horcruxe! A última horcruxe! Esteve com ele o tempo todo durante a guerra, muito bem guardada. – ele a tirou do pescoço e entregou a ela. – Não percebe nada de diferente?

Ela analisou o objeto: - Os olhos... Eram verdes quando ele me deu...

Mas agora são cinzas, e eram pretos no dia em que nós duelamos! Malfoy está preso aí dentro!

Quê?! – ela olhou novamente.

Eu acho que ele tentou trocar de corpo novamente, se apossar do corpo do Malfoy, mas algo deu errado e eu fui parar no corpo dele e ele na correntinha.

Quer dizer que você esteve preso nessa correntinha todos esses meses?

Eu não me lembro de nada desde o duelo, mas imagino que sim. Quando acordei no corpo do Malfoy estranhei o fato de estar em Hogwarts. Para mim havia se passado algumas horas, talvez dias desde que eu tentei destruir essa horcruxe.

Mas essa história é incrível!

Muito! E eu acho que ele vai tentar de novo! Acho que eu consegui convencê-lo de que sou o Malfoy, e acho que ele está incomodado de estar no meu corpo. O Malfoy tem o temperamento muito mais parecido com o dele, e isso interfere muito. Tem interferido no meu jeito. Acho que ele vai tentar trocar de novo, assim que encontrar essa corrente.

E o que você vai fazer?

Preciso encontrar uma maneira de reverter o feitiço. Prendê-lo novamente na horcruxe até descobrir como destruí-la!

Eu ainda não consigo acreditar... Quer dizer que esse tempo todo... Esse tempo todo eu estava namorando o Voldemort! – ela se indignou. – Quer dizer que eu... – ela sentiu o rosto esquentar e virou-se de costas para Harry. – Eu não acredito!

Você o quê? O que foi que houve? – ele perguntou imaginando o que seria.

Nada... Nada... – ela falou enojada. – Caramba... – algo revirava em seu estômago e a cena do último encontro dos dois não saía da frente de seus olhos.

Você não tem culpa do que fez, Gina... Você não sabia que era ele...

Eu não fiz nada... – ela afirmou. – Ou quase nada... – afastou-se dele. – Eu não acredito que não percebi nada! – ela voltou a se sentar. – Eu tinha que ter percebido. Você estava muito estranho... Eu, a Mione e o Rony ficávamos arrumando desculpas para o seu comportamento, mas... Eu tinha que ter percebido! Mesmo quando eu ficava com raiva ele dava um jeito de se redimir... E com uma lábia! – Harry se admirou. – A mesma lábia que ele usou para que eu confiasse naquele maldito diário! – ela estava vermelha de raiva agora. – Eu não acredito!!! – ela bateu com força no banco.

Calma Gina... Não tinha como vocês desconfiarem! – ele se agachou na frente dela. – Como alguém ia desconfiar que esse tipo de feitiço era possível?

Pode ser... – ela voltou a encarar a jóia. – Não tinha mesmo como saber... – e então ela olhou muito brava para ele. Lembrou-lhe a sra Weasley. – Mas você sabia que era você! – ela se levantou novamente e ele caiu de costas. – E mesmo assim ficou com aquela... Aquela...

Eu posso explicar... – ele tentou.

Eu já disse que não precisa explicar! Eu vi muito bem o que estava acontecendo aqui!

Gina! Não é nada disso! – ele tentou, mas ela virou-se de costas para ele, muito brava. Era difícil brigar com o Malfoy por causa de ciúme. – Eu estava fugindo dela todos esses dias, mas hoje ela me pegou desprevenido!

Você não estava nem um pouco "desprevenido" a hora que eu cheguei, Harry! – era estranho usar aquele nome com ele. Ela corou quando lembrou da cena.

Eu sei, mas é que... É difícil, sabe? – ele ficou completamente constrangido. – Mas não vai acontecer mais! Eu juro! Foi... Ela me agarrou de repente, eu nem tive como me defender! Quando eu percebi ela já estava... Sabe?

Sei!!! – ela gritou com raiva. – Sei! Não precisa me falar! – ela se lembrou com raiva das coisas que o falso Harry a fez sentir. – Vocês homens são todos iguais mesmo!

Não somos não! E você sabe!

Não sei mais! – falou brava.

Me desculpa, Gina... – ele se aproximou dela, com cara de coitado. - Não vai acontecer mais... Jamais aconteceria se nós estivéssemos juntos! Você sabe disso! – ele segurou o rosto dela. – Você sabe que eu te amo...

Gina não resistiu e o olhou, mas em seguida começou a rir.

Tá rindo do que?! – ele se ofendeu.

Se olha no espelho! – ela mandou aos risos.

O reflexo de Malfoy olhava para ele magoado, mas por fim teve que rir: - Não combina muito, não é?

Um Malfoy dizendo a uma Weasley que a ama? Não combina nem um pouco!

Bom... Mas é o Malfoy só por fora... – ele se aproximou novamente. – Por dentro é o Harry... O mesmo Harry de sempre... – ele sorriu para ela, seus lábios se aproximando involuntariamente.

Isso é estranho... – ela se afastou automaticamente.

Então fecha os olhos! – ele pediu impaciente.

Ela obedeceu: - Ainda assim é estranho... – ela não resistiu ao comentário. Mas em seguida sentiu as mãos dele tocarem sua face, sentiu os lábios dele tocarem os seus delicadamente, suavemente, exatamente como o verdadeiro Harry faria.

Enlaçou o pescoço dele, acariciando sua nuca, tentando não ligar para o fato de que agora tinha que ficar quase na ponta dos pés, e que os cabelos eram finos ao toque. Entregou-se totalmente àquele beijo, o beijo de que ela tanto sentia falta. O beijo do seu Harry.


	10. A namorada de Lord Voldemort

Gina você só pode estar brincando!

Não estou Hermione! Ele me contou tudo! – Gina explicava aos sussurros indo até a biblioteca.

Estamos falando de Draco Malfoy, aqui! Nós sabemos que ele é capaz de tudo, e ele tem te perseguido esses dias. Tem certeza que ele não se aproveitou da sua briga com o Harry para...

Não, Mione! Ele me provou! Falou coisas que só o verdadeiro Harry saberia!

Tem certeza?

Tenho...

E o que fazemos agora?

Temos que ajudá-lo a desfazer a troca...

Mas se estamos convivendo com Voldemort... Isso vai ser perigoso...

Muito...

O que vai ser perigoso, meninas? – Voldemort chegou acompanhado de Rony.

As duas estancaram por um tempo sem saber o que responder, até que Gina tomou a dianteira: - A final contra a Sonserina!

Vocês estavam falando de quadribol? – Rony perguntou duvidoso.

Sim!

Mas a Hermione odeia conversar sobre quadribol!

Eu odeio conversar com você sobre quadribol, Ronald!

Que foi que eu te fiz, hein?! – ele gritou e os dois começaram a se encarar perigosamente.

Parem com isso, vocês dois! – Gina puxou Hermione pelo braço. – Não é hora para essa briga estúpida de vocês! – ela deu um passo para trás e se chocou com alguém.

Olha por onde anda, Weasley! – ela se virou para dar de cara com Pansy.

Era só o que me faltava... – reclamou. – Vamos embora logo, pessoal!

Está fugindo do que Weasley? Vai admitir a culpa.

Eu não sei do que você está falando, Parkinson!

Ah, não sabe? Ou não quer que o seu namoradinho saiba?! – ela desafiou.

Parkinson, deixa a gente em paz! – Hermione interveio prevendo o perigo.

Não estou falando com você, Granger! Meu problema é com essazinha aí! – e apontou para Gina.

Olha aqui, sua...

Que problemas você poderia ter com a Gina, Parkinson? – Voldmeort se intrometeu.

Você não sabe, Potter?!

Pansy! – Harry chegou de repente. – O que está acontecendo aqui?

Não fala comigo, Draco! – ela se soltou das mãos de Harry.

Eu quero falar com você!

Mas eu não vou falar com você!

Vamos embora, gente! Isso é briga de casalzinho! – Hermione falou.

Espera aí, Weasley! Não foge não! – Pansy gritou.

Deixe-a em paz, Pansy! – Harry a puxou para o lado oposto, com dificuldade.

Os dois grupos se afastaram em silencio. Gina e Hermione trocavam olhares significativos, tentando não chamar atenção dos garotos que as acompanhavam. Eles logo chegaram a uma mesa vazia e se puseram a estudar.

O que está havendo entre você e o Malfoy, Gina? – Voldemort perguntou de repente.

Como assim? – ela perguntou de volta. – Não está acontecendo nada! Não viaja!

Pois eu o achei muito estranho hoje! Ao invés de defender a namorada ele a afastou de você!

Você está imaginando coisas, Harry! – ela respondeu. – Eu odeio o Malfoy tanto quanto você! Eu ainda não esqueci o que ele me fez!

Que história é essa cara? – Rony interferiu. – Você poderia ter ciúme de qualquer um, mas do Malfoy?! É absurdo!

Mas ele não pareceu convencido. Continuou olhando para Gina, como se quisesse ler nas entrelinhas, arrancar uma verdade qualquer.

Para com isso, Harry... – ela pousou a mão sobre a dele. – Eu e o Malfoy? Eu poderia até ficar ofendida! Você acha que eu seria capaz de me relacionar com um bruxo das trevas?!

Com certeza não... – ele respondeu mais convencido.

Claro que não... – ela sorriu.

Draco e sua trupe entraram na biblioteca nesse exato momento, a tempo de ver Gina de mãos dadas com Harry. O primeiro impulso dela foi soltar a mão dele, mas ela resistiu. Seria bandeira demais. Gina sorriu para Harry, soltou a mão dele e voltou a escrever em seu pergaminho. Harry e Voldemort se encararam por alguns segundos, mas depois Voldemort também voltou a escrever. Apenas Hermione os acompanhava ainda. Harry pareceu perceber, porque a olhou também e sorriu. Hermione sorriu de volta, discretamente, e voltou a se concentrar na lição. Ela e Gina trocaram um último olhar cúmplice.

Aqui não é um bom lugar, sabia? Todo mundo já sabe sobre essa sala! – Hermione reclamou, andando de um lado para outro enquanto Gina aguardava ansiosamente a chegada de Harry.

Calma Hermione! Ninguém vai vir até aqui!

Como você sabe?

Gina ia responder, mas elas ouviram um barulho na entrada da Sala Precisa. Gina se levantou e ficou parada ao lado de Hermione, ambas com as varinhas estrategicamente posicionadas para serem usadas se preciso.

Desculpem o atraso! – Harry falou. – Eu precisava conversar com a Pansy...

Sei que tipo de conversa você têm! – Gina respondeu de cara feia.

Harry... – Hermione se adiantou. – É você mesmo?

Claro que sou eu! Se fosse o Malfoy e encontrasse vocês duas aqui o que você acha que eu faria?

Nada! Provavelmente nós te nocautearíamos antes! – ela sorriu.

Bem pensado! – ele respondeu.

Como é que isso foi acontecer? – os três se sentaram e começaram a conversar.

Eu não sei ao certo, mas tem a ver com essa horcruxe! – ele tirou a jóia de dentro das vestes. – Eu imagino que tenha ficado preso aqui todos esses meses, porque eu não me lembro de nada desde a minha luta com Voldemort.

E agora, pelo que a Gina me falou, é o Malfoy que está preso aí?

Isso! – ele respondeu.

E o que você quer que a gente faça? – Gina perguntou.

Eu preciso da ajuda de vocês para pesquisar a respeito desse feitiço. Eu consegui convencer uma garota da Grifinória a roubar o Mapa do Maroto, mas sem a capa é muito difícil sair de madrugada para pesquisar, e de dia eu chamaria muita atenção.

Espera aí! Como você convenceu uma garota da Grifinória? - Gina perguntou ficando vermelha. – Harry você...

Eu não fiz nada de errado! Só tive que falar mal de mim mesmo! – ela fez cara de incredulidade. – É sério, Gina!

Você me disse que estava começando a agir como ele, Harry! Se você anda...

Gina você me assusta desse jeito! – Hermione interferiu. – Tudo bem que esse seja o Harry, mas por fora ainda é o Malfoy! Vamos nos limitar ao que realmente interessa, ok? – ela se voltou para Harry. – Foi uma garota do quinto ano, não foi?

Foi... Como você sabe?

Eu já estava desconfiada... Gina o Harry, ou melhor, o que nós achávamos que era o Harry, andava saindo com outras garotas além de você. Principalmente enquanto você treinava! Só que de uns tempos para cá ele simplesmente parou de "sumir" misteriosamente durante os treinos.

Tá dizendo que eu ainda por cima estava levando chifre? – ela perguntou indignada.

Vai ser difícil limpar a barra do Harry depois que tudo isso voltar ao normal...

Se voltar... – Harry falou.

Vai voltar! – Gina afirmou. – Bom... O que nós temos que fazer?

Procurar qualquer coisa! Qualquer coisa que me dê uma pista sobre que feitiço foi usado aqui!

Bom... Ninguém vai achar estranho se eu me enfiar na biblioteca de repente. – Hermione falou. – Mas você não vai poder ficar muito tempo lá, Gina...

É, eu sei...

E tem outra coisa... – ela disse preocupada. – Voldemort não pode nem desconfiar que você é o Harry, muito menos que nós sabemos a verdade...

Isso é meio óbvio, não é? – Harry perguntou.

Óbvio demais e nada impossível de acontecer...

O que você está querendo dizer, Hermione? – Gina perguntou apreensiva.

Bom... Em primeiro lugar a Parkinson... Temos que mantê-la longe dele! Se ela continuar tendo esses ataques de ciúmes ele pode desconfiar de alguma coisa, afinal até ele sabe que nenhum de nós vai com a cara do Malfoy. Por que então a namorada dele vai começar a ter ciúmes logo de você?

Eu já tinha pensado nisso... – Harry falou. – Por isso fui conversar com a Pansy, mas ela está muito brava...

Agora você a chama pelo primeiro nome, é?

Gina! – Hermione ralhou. – A coisa é séria! E você deveria fazer o mesmo!

Como assim?

Eu sei que você e ele já estão brigados a algum tempo, mas você nunca teve nojo do Harry, e você anda fugindo dele!

Hermione... Você sabe por que eu tenho fugido dele, e não é de hoje! – ela meio que cochichou.

O que está acontecendo que eu não estou sabendo, hein? – ele perguntou.

Nada de mais, Harry... – Gina respondeu logo. – Mas você tem razão, Mione... Ta dizendo que eu tenho que voltar a namorar ele?

Talvez não precise voltar a namorar, mas pelo menos voltar a ficar por perto, sabe? Como você fazia antes... Você lembra como ele falou com você hoje? Depois que a Parkinson nos abordou no corredor?

Você tem razão... Se ele desconfiar já era...

E o Rony? Vocês acham que é uma boa contar para ele? – Harry perguntou.

Acho que não... O Rony não é muito bom para mentir, sabe? Pode ser que ele dê alguma bandeira... Pelo menos alguém tem que continuar tratando-o exatamente como fazia antes... – Gina falou.

Ok, então... – Harry terminou. – Tem só mais uma coisa...

O que? – Hermione perguntou.

Será que vocês conseguiriam pegar a minha capa da invisibilidade?

Mas e se ele notar a falta dela?

Mas ele sabe sobre ela?

Sabe! No começo nós achamos que você tinha perdido a memória, então eu e o Rony contamos tudo que sabíamos sobre você, inclusive sobre a capa e o mapa... – Hermione falou. – Desculpe...

Não tem problema... Não tinha como vocês saberem. Mas nós precisamos arriscar... Eu não sei agir sem minha capa e eu preciso fazer pesquisas durante a noite, já perceberam como a Sonserina perdeu pontos? Os quadros me vêem andando de madrugada e contam para os professores, só que eu não posso ficar saindo toda hora, mesmo na pele do Malfoy...

Você tem razão... – Gina falou. – Acho que eu consigo pegar a capa...

Eu distraio o Rony e ele... Felizmente não há problemas quanto a entrar no dormitório masculino.

Oi! – Hermione sentou-se ao lado de Harry e Rony na mesa da Grifinória durante o café da manhã. Rony abocanhava um belo pedaço de bolo de cenoura enquanto Voldemort lia alguma coisa. – O que você está lendo, Harry? – ela sondou.

O livro padrão de feitiços, número 7... - respondeu sem emoção.

Vamos ter prova e ninguém me avisou? – ela brincou. – Nunca te vi pegar nesse livro fora da época de provas...

Você também nunca tinha me visto dispensar um jogo de quadribol... As coisas mudam!

Nossa... – ela desviou a atenção ao seu cereal. Nenhum dos dois parecia com vontade de voltar ao dormitório tão cedo.

Não liga não... – Rony falou. – Ele acordou de mau humor hoje... Acho que é por causa da Gina...

Você voltou a falar comigo, Ronald? – ela perguntou.

Até quando você vai continuar com essa criancice, hein? – ele retrucou.

O crianção aqui é você Ronald! Faz as pessoas pensarem uma coisa e depois diz outra!

Do que é que você está falando, hein?

Onde é que está a Gina? – Voldemort interrompeu a discussão.

Acho que ainda no quarto! – Hermione respondeu logo.

Vou ver se ela já desceu... – ele fechou o livro.

Não! – Hermione segurou a mão dele.

Deixe-o ir, Hermione! – Rony falou com as orelhas vermelhas. – Ele e minha irmã precisam se acertar, você não acha?

Talvez! – ela disse a primeira coisa que lhe veio a cabeça. – Mas você não precisa ir agora, não é Harry? – ela tentou sorrir. – Se ela ainda estiver no dormitório dela você não vai conseguir vê-la mesmo...

Pode ser... – ele falou fitando-a insistentemente, depois se sentou novamente.

Bom dia! – alguém os abordou logo em seguida.

Juan! Bom dia! – Hermione cumprimentou-o exageradamente satisfeita. – Sente-se conosco! – ela convidou.

É só um instante... – ele se sentou entre ela e Rony, que a essa altura estava completamente vermelho, não só as orelhas. – Eu estava na biblioteca e achei esse livro... – ele retirou o exemplar da mochila. – Achei que você ia gostar...

Elfos domésticos: origens e atualidades. Puxa, Juan! Obrigada! – ela lhe deu um beijo no rosto. – Achei que você estivesse prestando atenção na minha conversa sobre elfos só por educação...

Claro que não, Hermione! Eu presto atenção em tudo que você fala! De verdade! Acho você tão inteligente! Gosto de ouvir seu ponto de vista sobre as coisas! – ela ficou meio sem graça.

Rony já tinha esmigalhado seu pedaço de bolo com as mãos, melando-se inteiro com a cobertura de chocolate. Voldemort apenas apreciava a cena, achando hilária a tortura que Hermione impunha ao colega. Cansando-se um pouco da melação ele resolveu deixar a mesa, Hermione nem percebeu. Rony viu, mas recusar-se-ia a deixar Hermione sozinha com o tal de Juan.

Gina tão teve dificuldades para ir até o dormitório masculino. Todas as garotas do seu quarto já tinham descido, assim como a maioria dos alunos dos outros anos, de modo que o corredor dos dormitórios estava quase que totalmente vazio.

Ela chegou ao dormitório do sétimo ano e bateu, por precaução. Como ninguém respondeu ela abriu a porta cautelosamente. Colocou apenas a cabeça para dentro do cômodo e não conseguiu ver ninguém.

Tem alguém aí? To entrando, hein? – ninguém respondeu, ela entrou. Só então se deu conta de que nunca havia entrado ali e que, portanto, não sabia qual era a cama de Harry. – Essa é boa... Como eu não perguntei antes? – Decidiu então vasculhar todos os malões.

A primeira cama que ela revistou percebeu que era a de Dino Thomas, já que havia várias figurinhas de jogadores completamente imóveis. A segunda cama foi a de Neville, pois ela deu de cara com Trevo coaxando em cima do travesseiro. Com o susto ela deu um pulo e foi parar bem no meio do quarto.

Sapo idiota!

Ela não percebeu a presença na porta: - Gina?

Ela estancou sem coragem de se virar, o cérebro trabalhando a mil para inventar uma boa desculpa.

O que você está fazendo aqui? – Voldemort perguntou fechando a porta lentamente atrás de si.

Oi Harry... – ela disse apenas, dando passos involuntários para trás.

Oi... – ele sorriu desconfiado. – O que você está fazendo aqui? – ele repetiu.

Eu... Eu vim procurar você! – respondeu.

Me procurar? – ele cruzou os braços. – Eu estava no Salão Principal... Há essa hora seria bem mais fácil me encontrar lá do que aqui, não é?

É, mas... – as idéias a mil. – Eu tive esperanças de te encontrar sozinho ainda...

Para que? – ele perguntou aproximando-se dela, sorrindo sinceramente agora.

É que... – mais um passo para trás e ela sentiu uma das camas. – Eu pensei no que você me disse, sabe?

E?

Eu acho que você tem razão... – ela falou sem ter uma idéia melhor.

Quer dizer que você quer voltar comigo, então?

É... – respondeu sem vontade. – Acho que podemos tentar... – tentou sorrir.

Você não sabe como isso me deixa feliz, princesa... – ele a tomou pela cintura, ela se desequilibrou, mas fez de tudo para não cair sentada na cama. – Eu estava sentindo sua falta sabia?

É... Eu também... – ela tentava afastá-lo discretamente. – Mas acho que dessa vez nós podemos ir mais devagar, você não acha? – ela conseguiu se desviar para longe da cama.

Como você quiser, minha linda... – ele pegou a mão dela. – Prometo que vou ser mais paciente dessa vez... – e a puxou delicadamente.

Eu acho melhor eu descer, sabe? Se alguém nos pega aqui... – ela tentava se afastar.

Ninguém vai subir a essa hora, Gina... – ele a trouxe para perto pela cintura.

Mas e o meu irmão?

Ele está distraído com a Hermione...

"A Hermione!" – ela pensou. – "Que belo trabalho ela fez!" – ela apenas sorria.

Foi inevitável o que veio a seguir. Voldemort a segurou pela nuca, delicadamente, e tomou os lábios dela num beijo bem menos ardente que os anteriores. Gina tentava a todo custo não pensar em quem realmente estava beijando, mas não era nada fácil. Sentiu o homem deslizar uma das mãos por suas costas e viu uma oportunidade de interromper aquele contato.

Harry... – ela o empurrou. – Você prometeu, né? Eu vou descer! – e saiu de perto dele antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer coisa.


	11. Agora falta pouco

Foi mesmo necessário?

Ele me pegou lá no quarto de vocês, Harry! Foi a primeira coisa que me veio à cabeça... – ela respondeu aborrecida.

E a Hermione? Onde você estava? Não ia vigiar? – ele perguntou bravo.

Eu me distraí um pouquinho e aí...

Então que não aconteça de novo! – ele brigou, de um jeito que nunca tinha feito antes.

Se distraiu com o que, Hermione? Se ele falou que você estava com o Rony? – Gina perguntou desconfiada, tentando não deixar os ânimos se alterarem.

Eu não estava com o Rony! Estava com o Juan! O Rony estava na mesma mesa que nós, só isso! – ela falou emburrada, começando a ficar vermelha.

Quem é Juan? – Harry perguntou.

Um cara que a Hermione está usando para fazer ciúmes para o Rony! – Gina falou aos risos.

Eu não estou fazendo ciúmes ao Rony! – ela se defendeu. – Aliás, que idéia absurda! Por que eu faria ciúmes para ele?! – ela se levantou nervosa. – Se vocês me dão licença, eu preciso estudar! – e saiu da Sala Precisa batendo furiosamente os pés.

Eu achei que esse ano eles se acertavam... Mais um pouco e nós nos formamos e vai saber o que vai acontecer... De repente cada um vai para um canto... – Harry falou pensativo.

Você está pensando em sair da Inglaterra quando se formar?! – Gina perguntou preocupada, passando para o lugar vago ao lado dele no sofá.

Não, claro que não... – ele a tranqüilizou. – Mas nunca se sabe... Acho que nada vai prender a Hermione muito perto de nós, a não ser o Rony...

Eu achei que eles estivessem se entendendo, mas acho que tem dedo do Voldemort nessa última briga... – eles entrelaçaram as mãos.

Eu também acho... Ouvi uma acusação muito estranha do Rony na biblioteca outro dia, mas isso é uma outra história...

Melhor eu ir agora, antes que ele perceba que eu sumi!

É... – eles se levantaram. – Vê se toma cuidado...

Vou tomar... – Gina fechou os olhos e Harry a beijou.

Conseguiu? – Gina perguntou esperançosa.

Nada... E você? – Hermione respondeu desanimada,

Ia subir minutos atrás, mas aí o Neville apareceu e eu desisti.

Não se trata apenas de vigiar o Voldemort, não é? Fica difícil distrair cinco caras ao mesmo tempo...

Nem me fale!

Sobre o que vocês tanto cochicham, meninas? – Voldemort as surpreendeu.

Harry? – Gina se prontificou. – Hum... Assuntos de mulher... – ela segurou a mão dele e o puxou para se sentar ao lado dela.

Não sei... Estou achando vocês muito estranhas esses dias...

Impressão sua, Harry! – Hermione respondeu. – Cadê o Rony, hein? Ele não terminou o trabalho de História da Magia, terminou?

Não sei... – ele sorriu. – Acho que ele está mais interessado em descobrir a história de vida daquela garota do sexto ano! – ele indicou com a cabeça, Gina o cutucou com força, ele sorriu satisfeito com a cara de choro que Hermione fez, mas desconfiou quando ela se virou para ele com mais raiva ainda, depois saiu da mesa. – O que deu nela?

Por que você fica provocando, hein?! Que coisa mais sem graça! – Gina emburrou.

Foi só um comentário! – ele se defendeu. – Ele está mesmo com a garota, o que eu posso fazer? – ele puxou a cadeira dela para mais perto e passou o braço pela sua cintura. Gina se remexeu incomodada, mas resistiu para não dar muita bandeira. – O que você vai fazer agora, minha pequena?

Estudar! – ela respondeu logo.

Mas você já estava estudando... Por que não faz uma pausa? – ele começou a beijar o pescoço dela, ela se afastou involuntariamente. – Qual o problema?!

Ehr... Aqui não, Harry... – ela disfarçou. – Estamos na biblioteca!

Então vamos para outro lugar! – ele sorriu malicioso.

Não! – ela se afastou de uma vez, ele a olhou, bravo. – Você... Você prometeu, lembra? Além disso... Eu preciso... Arrumar meu quarto! – ela pegou suas coisas de cima da mesa rapidamente e saiu em disparada. Trombou com o verdadeiro Harry na entrada, mas disfarçou e saiu correndo.

Harry só entendeu o nervosismo dela quando viu Voldemort saindo de cara emburrada também. Os dois ainda se encararam, mas Harry achou melhor não abusar da sorte. Usou um dos sorrisos provocadores de Malfoy e foi até uma mesa qualquer, onde começou a estudar.

Droga! Não me lembro mais em que prateleira eu encontrei aquele maldito livro! – Voldemort, coberto pela capa de Harry, vagava pela biblioteca escura em busca do livro em que tinha encontrado o feitiço da alma presa.

No quarto de Draco, Harry observava o Mapa do Maroto. Tinha decidido se arriscar mais uma vez, principalmente depois de perceber que Gina podia realmente estar em perigo com esse namoro forjado. Foi então que ele viu o que precisava: o pontinho indicando Voldemort perto da biblioteca. Imediatamente ele vestiu um roupão e saiu das masmorras, tomando cuidado para não esbarrar com Filch e mme Norrra, e tentando não se incomodar com os quadros que o xingavam por causa da luz da varinha.

Para sua sorte o castelo estava deserto àquela hora. Exatamente como deveria ser, exceto por ele e Voldemort perambulando pelos corredores em direção à biblioteca.

Como Harry podia ver Voldemort pelo mapa, mas não podia vê-lo por causa da capa, ele decidiu manter sempre uma distância segura, para não correr o risco dele se virar para trás e vê-lo.

Voldemort seguiu até a biblioteca sem parar em lugar nenhum, o que foi bom para Harry. Já na entrada ele esperou para ver para que prateleira Voldemort iria.

"A sessão reservada..." – pensou.

Tomado de coragem, e sabendo que se arriscava muito, Harry entrou na biblioteca às cegas, pois não podia usar luz, ou chamaria atenção. Por sorte a lua estava cheia e iluminava razoavelmente o castelo por meio de suas janelas enormes.

Esgueirando-se feito um gato ele foi até a entrada da sessão, caminhou silenciosamente até vê-lo, já descoberto, folheando avidamente um livro enorme e aparentemente muito velho. Harry se esforçava para ler o nome na capa, mas Voldemort não facilitava. Então o rapaz decidiu tentar memorizar o local de onde o livro havia sido retirado.

"Entre 'Pragas do século XV' e 'Maldições Malditas'. Ok..." – ele, silenciosamente, começou a se afastar. Quando já estava quase na porta esbarrou numa cadeira, já que decidiu ver pelo mapa se a barra estava limpa para voltar à Sonserina.

Ele ouviu passos apressados vindo de onde ele estivera. Sem pensar muito correu para a entrada, pensando na chance de escapar sem ser visto, mas esbarrou em alguém.

Dr...

Ele tampou a boca da pessoa bem a tempo e a carregou para o fundo da biblioteca: - Não fale nada! Fique quieta! – ele falou sem emitir som algum.

Mas...

Os passos estavam mais próximos, não havia saída. Sem pensar duas vezes Harry pegou Pansy nos braços e a sentou em uma das mesas do fundo da biblioteca e começou a beijá-la desesperadamente. Pega de surpresa a moça não teve outra reação a não ser corresponder. Foi numa confusão de mãos e pernas que Voldemort encontrou os dois.

Malfoy?!

Eles se sobressaltaram: - O que você está fazendo aqui, Potter? – Pansy perguntou irritada por ter sido interrompida.

Algo muito menos interessante que vocês dois! – ele riu dando uma boa olhada nas pernas descobertas de Pansy.

Você não deveria estar fora da cama, Potter! – Harry falou.

Nem vocês! – ele respondeu.

Mas eu sou monitora! – Pansy se endireitou e pulou na frente de Draco. – E você acaba de perder 20 pontos para a Grifinória! Agora volte para a sua casa antes que eu tire mais alguns!

Quem você pensa que é sua...

Acho que nenhum de nós três está querendo se meter em mais confusão, não é Potter? – Harry se colocou em frente à garota dessa vez.

Pode ser! Mas não se acostume... – Voldemort ameaçou. – Por que será que andamos nos encontrando com tanta freqüência, Malfoy? – ele perguntou antes de ir.

Infeliz coincidência, Potter!

Espero que sim... – ele deu outra boa olhada em Pansy e depois foi embora.

Pansy esperou até que ele se afastasse o suficiente: - Que palhaçada é essa, Draco?

Eu é que pergunto? O que você está fazendo fora da cama há essa hora?

Pela sua cara salvando a sua vida! – ela respondeu. – Eu te vi saindo e resolvi vir atrás, só que eu encontrei aquela gata idiota e te perdi de vista. O que você está aprontando dessa vez?

Nada!

Como nada?

Nada, Pansy! Vamos voltar logo para a cama antes que encontremos mais alguém!

Bom dia, Granger. – Rony foi muito seco ao descer para o café naquela manhã. – Onde está o Harry?

Bom dia, Weasley! – ela respondeu no mesmo tom. – Não sei! Por que deveria saber?

Porque você sempre sabe onde ele está!

Não sei não! – ela retrucou. – Mas suponho que você sempre saiba onde sua irmã está, não é?

Também não a vi ainda... – ele falou meio desconcertado.

Provavelmente porque estejam juntos, não é? Já que ela é namorada dele! – ela falou começando a se preocupar.

E você se incomoda muito com isso, não é?! – as orelhas dele ficaram vermelhas.

O que afinal o Harry falou para você, hein Rony?! – ela desistiu do seu café da manhã.

Então há algo a ser dito?!

Não há nada a ser dito, Ronald! A não ser que você é um completo idiota!

Você é que me faz de idiota, Hermione!

Eu?! Mas o que foi que eu fiz?! – ela perguntou indignada.

Você... Você... Você fica dando em cima do Harry!

Eu nunca fiz isso, Ronald! – a essa altura todo salão principal prestava atenção à conversa. – Você é um imbecil que não enxerga um palmo a sua frente, isso sim! Você fica prestando atenção ao que os outros dizem e não presta atenção ao que eu faço, ou ao que eu digo! Você é um burro, Rony! – ela começava a chorar.

Rony ficou meio sentido por vê-la chorando, e completamente confuso com as palavras dela. – O... O que você quer dizer, Hermione?

Ah! Agora eu sou Hermione de novo?! Pois eu quis dizer exatamente o que você ouviu! Burro! Você é um burro! – Hermione levantou-se da mesa com estrondo, derrubando um pouco do suco de abóbora que estava em seu copo.

Saiu da mesa sem dar atenção aos comentários e risadinhas dos outros alunos, que só pioraram quando ela trombou com Voldemort e ele a segurou pela cintura, muito perto dele, e sorriu.

Aonde vai com tanta pressa, Mione?

Não é da sua conta! – ela respondeu.

Harry! – Rony chegou bufando. – Onde você estava?

No salão comunal... – ele respondeu enquanto Hermione se desvencilhava dos braços dele.

E a Gina?

Achei que estivesse com vocês... – ele falou desconfiado.

E eu achei que ela estivesse com você! – Rony retrucou.

Hermione começou a prever o perigo. Poderia até ver a cena de Gina e Harry conversando, ou sabe-se lá o que, na Sala Precisa. Notou que Voldemort e Rony olhavam para ela pedindo uma explicação.

Por que eu deveria saber onde ela esta? – perguntou já se afastando dos dois. – Ah! Olha ela ali! – e apontou para Gina que vinha muito sorridente, mas perdeu um pouco da animação ao vê-los.

Onde você estava? – Voldemort e Rony perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

Ué! Estava no meu quarto! Arrumando-me!

Nesse instante Hermione viu Harry chegando ao salão e sentando-se a mesa da Sonserina.

Mas por que essas caras, hein? – ela colocou as mãos na cintura. – Bom... Não importa. Hermione será que você poderia me ajudar com uma coisinha?

Claro... – ela respondeu o mais natural que pode.

Lá no meu dormitório!

Ok...

Mas Gina! Hoje é sábado! Achei que passaríamos o final de semana juntos! – Voldemort reclamou.

Hermione e Gina se olharam preocupadas: - Hum... Nós vamos... Todos juntos, não é? – e olhou para Hermione e Rony.

Eu não vou ficar segurando vela! Além disso, tenho um compromisso! – Rony falou, Hermione o fuzilou com o olhar.

E eu não quero que eles venham junto! Achei que seríamos apenas os dois! Ainda não conversamos direito desde que voltamos, Gina. – falou autoritário.

Ok, ok... Mais tarde então... – ela respondeu impaciente. – Mas primeiro eu preciso que a Hermione me ajude com uma coisa! – sem enrolar mais ela puxou Hermione pela mão e as duas foram em direção ao salão comunal.

Essas duas estão muito estranhas, você não acha? – Rony perguntou. – Aposto que vão falar sobre algum cara da escola! Será que a Hermione está ficando com o tal de Juan? – ele perguntou preocupado.

Voldemort dividia sua atenção às palavras vazias de Rony com o comportamento de Draco, que seguia as duas com os olhos: - Duvido... – falou simplesmente. – A Hermione gosta de mim, esqueceu? – ele se virou para Rony, cínico. – No mínimo está tentando envenenar a Gina contra mim...

E você fala isso com toda essa naturalidade?! – Rony perguntou indignado.

Eu me garanto, Rony! – ele respondeu. – Pode ter certeza que eu vou dar um jeito nisso...

Ele achou o livro! Disse que não deu para ver o nome, mas ele viu onde o livro ficava. Você precisa ir até lá, Mione! Precisa pegar o livro! – Gina dizia tudo de uma vez, muito ansiosa.

Ok, ok, eu vou, mas... E você? O que você vai fazer com... ele?

Não sei... Mas vou dar um jeito! Eu não vou agüentar muito tempo, Mione! Eu tenho nojo dele! Não consigo ficar no mesmo ambiente que ele por muito tempo! Sozinha então...

Nós podíamos pedir ajuda para o Harry, sabe? O Malfoy de verdade tinha o dom de atrapalhar nas horas mais impróprias...

Mas pode ser perigoso! E se ele estiver desconfiado? Voldemort é um bruxo inteligente e já deve ter notado nossa mudança de comportamento.

Pode ser... Façamos o seguinte: você faz mais um sacrifício e o distrai. O Rony está mesmo bravo comigo e por isso nem vai notar a minha ausência. Eu vou hoje mesmo conseguir a autorização e entrar na sessão reservada. Ninguém vai achar estranho se eu estiver estudando em pleno sábado. Assim que eu conseguir alguma coisa corro até onde vocês estiverem. Dá um jeito de ficar com ele em um local aberto e bem visível!

Pode deixar... Acho que o pátio vai ser um bom lugar. Ele não vai poder reclamar...

Tomara que não! Eu vou lá então!

Boa sorte...

Para você também...

Hermione conhecia aquela biblioteca como a palma de sua mão, e a professora Minerva confiava nela cegamente, por isso não se negou a dar a autorização para ela pesquisar na sessão reservada. Hermione achou o livro sem dificuldades, apesar de se distrair, às vezes, com os feitiços que ele continha, e que ela achava muito interessantes. Por fim ela achou o que procurava, ou melhor, achou o que estava faltando no livro. Sem pensar duas vezes Hermione decidiu vasculhar o dormitório masculino. A página do livro que estava faltando só podia estar lá.

E então, Hermione? – Harry atravessou a passagem para a Sala Precisa e perguntou antes mesmo de cumprimentá-la.

Mais ou menos...

Não me diga que você não encontrou nada, Mione? Vai dizer que eu passei a manhã inteira ouvindo as baboseiras daquele asqueroso à toa.

Pelo menos você teve apenas que ouvi-lo, não é? – ela comentou.

Harry as olhou, desconfiado, mas elas o ignoraram.

Eu encontrei o livro e percebi que estava faltando uma página. Aproveitei que você já o estava distraindo e que todos os garotos do sétimo ano estavam fora para procurar lá no dormitório. Revirei tudo, mas não encontrei nada! A folha só pode estar com ele.

Mas se está com ele... O que é que nós vamos fazer? – Gina perguntou.

Você não tem nem idéia de qual feitiço era?

Pelo índice do livro é o feitiço da alma presa, mas é magia negra avançada e a sessão reservada está lotada de livros desse tipo. Levaríamos dias para encontrar outra referencia e eu achei que seria mais fácil procurar direto nas coisas dele.

Mas se está com ele... – Gina observou.

Só você vai conseguir pegar, Gina...

Oh céus...

Tem que ter outro jeito, Mione! A Gina já está se expondo demais!

Só se contarmos ao Rony! Ele pode procurar nas coisas dele quando ele for tomar banho ou coisa assim...

É uma idéia, mas e se ele não acreditar?

Hum... Ele anda bem bravo comigo... Capaz de achar que é loucura minha...

Além disso, corremos o risco dele mudar também a maneira de tratá-lo e aí ele desconfiar de verdade.

Eu acho que ele já está desconfiado... No dia em que nos encontramos a noite ele fez um comentário que...

Se ele está desconfiado, Harry, ele virá atrás da horcruxe! Ele deve se lembrar como entrar na Sonserina! Acho que deveríamos tomar algumas providencias! – Hermione afirmou.

Mas antes vamos pegar logo essa folha. De repente o feitiço nem requer horcruxe nem nada. Só vamos saber quando a encontrarmos! – Gina se levantou decidida. – Eu vou dar um jeito de pegar essa folha!

Mas Gina...

Não se preocupe, Harry! Vai dar tudo certo...

Oi... – Gina chegou silenciosa.

Oi! – Voldemort dobrou rapidamente uma folha e a guardou no bolso da calça. – Onde você estava?

Estava com a Hermione... Conversando... – ela fingiu não perceber o gesto dele, mas marcou o bolso em que ele havia guardado o papel. – Quer dar uma volta?

Tem certeza? – ele perguntou desconfiado.

Absoluta... – ela sorriu com toda a naturalidade que conseguiu.

Então ta... – ele imediatamente se levantou e largou o livro de lado. Entrelaçou seus dedos aos dela e os dois saíram juntos do salão comunal.

Eles andaram por algum tempo em silêncio. Gina sentia os dedos do rapaz roçando a palma da mão dela e aquilo a incomodava profundamente, mas ela tinha que suportar. Para se desligar do gesto pensava em algo para dizer, mas não conseguia se lembrar de nenhum assunto que pudesse tratar com ele, não agora que sabia quem ele era.

Acho que aqui está bom! – ele falou puxando-a para mais perto e encostando-a numa árvore. – Você tinha alguma coisa especial para falar comigo? – ele perguntou aproximando-se dos lábios dela.

Não... – ela afastou o rosto por impulso, depois sorriu meigamente. – Eu só queria ficar um pouquinho com você... Você vive reclamando...

E não é para menos... – ele a prendeu contra a árvore segurando-a pela cintura. – Ultimamente você só quer saber de andar com a Hermione...

Hum... – ela tentava não pensar enquanto ele roçava os lábios no pescoço dela. – É que nós temos muitas coisas para conversar, sabe? – ela o afastou.

Algum problema, princesa? Você parece pouco à vontade... – ele se afastou para olhá-la nos olhos.

Não... Impressão sua... – ela sorriu.

Sabe? – ele sondou. – Outro dia eu saí para dar uma volta pelo castelo e adivinha quem eu encontrei?

Não faço a menor idéia...

O Malfoy e a Parkinson... No maior amasso lá na biblioteca...

Gina teve que respirar fundo para fingir que a informação não a havia incomodado, mas por fim conseguiu disfarçar. – E daí?! Eles são namorados, não são?

É... – ele a sondou por um tempo. – São mesmo... E você é minha namorada, não é?

Sou! – ela respondeu perdendo totalmente a paciência.

Então me dá um beijo... – ele pediu.

Um beijo?

Sim! Algum problema em beijar seu namorado? – ele perguntou num tom muito estranho.

Claro que não... – ela tentou ser natural. – Problema nenhum... "Espero que o Harry não tenha decidido me vigiar..." – pensou aflita. – "Também se veio, bem feito!" - o rosto do namorado cada vez mais próximo.

Ela fechou os olhos e tentou se concentrar na sua missão. Tentou não se concentrar nos lábios que agora tocavam os seus, ou na língua que abria passagem à sua boca, ou mesmo nas mãos que começavam a acariciá-la. Pelo contrário, usando todo sangue frio que conseguiu reunir, começou a retribuir o beijo e também as carícias. Seria o melhor modo de distraí-lo para que pudesse roubar o papel.

Essa é a Gina que eu gosto... – ele sussurrou interrompendo por alguns segundos o beijo.

Gina aproveitou o comentário para dominá-lo mais ainda. Com um sorriso falso, acariciou a nuca dele, puxando-o para mais perto e recomeçando o beijo. A outra mão ela desceu pelo peito dele, lentamente, até chegar à calça, muito perto de onde estaria o papel.

Por que a gente não vai para outro lugar, pequena? – ele perguntou ofegante, mas tomando o cuidado de não assustá-la. Não ia querer perder a chance.

Tá bom aqui... – Gina respondeu passando a mão pelo zíper da calça. Sentiu ele se animar.

Respirou fundo e intensificou a carícia, por cima da calça mesmo – não chegaria muito mais longe que isso. Viu ele afastar um pouco o corpo e fechar os olhos. Era o que ela precisava. Ele estava completamente distraído com o toque dela. Com a outra mão, muito cuidadosamente, ela conseguiu tirar o papel, usando de alguns beijos estratégicos ou uma carícia mais ousada. Guardou o papel nas vestes e percebeu a oportunidade de interromper tudo aquilo quando sentiu a mão dele subir por sua barriga e tocar seu seio.

Harry espera... – ela pediu.

O que foi agora? – ele perguntou impaciente.

Acho que já fomos longe demais! – ela o afastou e saiu de perto da árvore.

Mas foi você que começou! – ele reclamou.

Eu sei... – ela começou a caminhar para longe dele.

Mas você vai me deixar assim? Pelo menos termina o que começou! – ele pediu mostrando o "estado" em que se encontrava.

Harry! Você prometeu! – ela fechou a cara e apressou o passo. – Você não tem jeito mesmo! – usando a desculpa de estar ofendida ela correu para longe dele o mais rápido que pode.

Gina correu desabalada sem pensar em nada. Não queria ter tempo de pensar sobre o que tinha feito, ou melhor, com quem tinha feito. Já que se fosse o Harry de verdade ela poderia até relevar. Foi nessa confusão de pensamentos que ela trombou com ele.

Gina o que foi?! – ele a segurou para que ela não caísse.

Harry! – ela olhou para trás imediatamente para ver se Voldemort não a seguira, embora soubesse, da época em que ainda achava que ele era realmente o Harry, que ele ficaria ocupado por mais alguns minutos. – Eu consegui! – ela enfiou a mão nas vestes e tirou o papel.

Conseguiu como? – ele perguntou segurando a folha.

Ah não me pergunte... – ela falou envergonhada. – O que quer que você vá fazer, faça logo. Ele vai perceber que perdeu a folha, e está desconfiado de mim. Tenho certeza que está! – ela falou meio desesperada.

Fique calma, Gina! – ele a abraçou. – Eu prometo que isso vai acabar! Eu vou resolver isso logo!

Tá bom... – ela respondeu tentando não chorar. – É melhor eu ir antes que alguém nos veja... – ela sorriu. – Ia ser bem estranho...

Está bem... – ela se afastou. – Gina... – ela parou para olhá-lo. – Eu te amo... – ela sorriu e continuou seu caminho.


	12. Avada kedavra

Rony estava mesmo preocupado. Não parava de pensar nas palavras que Hermione tinha dito no dia anterior, mas também não conseguia encontrar um sentido para elas. Tinha certeza que Harry não mentiria para ele, e também não teria interesse em Hermione. Ele ama a Gina, não ama?

Foi disposto a tirar de uma vez essa história a limpo que ele saiu pelo castelo na hora do almoço para procurá-la, mas não a encontrava em lugar nenhum. Procurou no salão comunal, perguntou por ela para as meninas com quem ela dividia quarto, vasculhou toda a biblioteca, mas não encontrou nada. Quando já tinha desistido a encontrou, saindo da sala precisa, olhando para os lados para ter certeza de que ninguém a veria.

Desconfiado, Rony se escondeu atrás de uma tapeçaria, mas aí a perdeu de vista, apenas conseguia ouvir os passos dela, e então notou os passos de outra pessoa:

Mione espera! – alguém correu até ela.

Rony descobriu o rosto para ver de quem se tratava: - "Juan!"

Oi... Tudo bem?

"Cínicos! Fingindo que acabaram de se encontrar para ninguém desconfiar, não é? Eu não esperava uma coisa dessas da Hermione!" – ele pensou revoltadíssimo.

Será que eu posso falar com você? – ele perguntou.

Claro... – ela respondeu, ainda observando ao redor.

É que...

Eu não esperava isso de você, Hermione! – Rony saiu de trás da tapeçaria e gritou a plenos pulmões.

Rony? O que você está fazendo aqui? – ela se assustou.

Eu é que deveria perguntar! Usando a Sala Precisa para ficar de agarramento com esse... Esse... Justo você que sempre respeitou as normas do colégio! – disse completamente vermelho.

Do que é que você está falando?! – ela se indignou.

O que é Sala Precisa? – Juan perguntou confuso.

Não se faça de besta! – Rony gritou com ele. Deu alguns passos em direção aos dois. – Eu estou muito decepcionado com você Hermione! Primeiro o Harry, agora esse aí! Quem vai ser o próximo da lista?

Perdendo completamente o autocontrole ela estalou um tapão na cara de Rony: - Com certeza não vai ser você, seu cretino! – gritou com toda vontade. – Eu odeio você, Rony! Odeio você! – os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas e ela saiu correndo.

Espera aí, Hermione! Eu ainda não terminei! – ele gritou massageando o rosto e correndo atrás dela.

Juan ficou parado no meio do corredor com cara de bobo. Sem entender absolutamente nada do que havia acontecido.

Hei, Malfoy! – Harry se virou para atender quem o chamava. Tinha saído correndo da Sala Precisa logo depois de Hermione e ouvira a discussão, mas se ficasse para defendê-la seria pior ainda. – Ah... Oi...

Oi... E aí? Você disse que me procuraria para continuar o plano contra o Potter, mas até agora nada! – a garota perguntou com os braços cruzados e de completo mau-humor.

Hei! Não sai falando isso desse jeito! – ele a segurou pelo braço e a levou para um canto. – Quer que a escola toda saiba do nosso plano!

Nosso? Desde que eu peguei aquele pedaço de pergaminho para você eu não fiquei sabendo de mais nada! – ela reclamou.

Então foi você, Malfoy? – Voldemort os surpreendeu. – Bem que eu estava desconfiado... Quantos galeões você pagou para ela me roubar o mapa? Ou será que você pagou de outro jeito?

Ora, seu! – a menina ia avançar para cima dele, mas Harry não permitiu.

Olha... É melhor você ir embora, ta legal! Ou vai sobrar para você também! Deixa que eu me resolvo com ele!

Mas...

Sai daqui agora! – ele gritou.

Uuhh! Draco Malfoy disposto a me enfrentar sozinho? Não foi esse o comportamento que eu ouvi dizer que você tinha, Malfoy! – ele se aproximou perigosamente.

As coisas mudam, Potter! – ele tentou.

Ah mudam... Mudam mesmo! E vão continuar mudando! – ele retirou a varinha das vestes e avançou para Draco.

Harry! – Gina os surpreendeu. – O que você está fazendo? – ela correu em direção a Voldemort.

Só acertando as contas, Gina! Vai embora daqui! – ele apontou a varinha.

Não! – ela gritou.

Não o que, Gina? Não se preocupe! Quando eu terminar não vai mais haver Malfoy para encher o saco de vocês! – ele sorriu satisfeito.

E nem Harry... Porque certamente você será expulso! – ela tentou. – Deixe-o em paz! Vamos embora daqui!

Por que tanta preocupação com o Malfoy, Gina? – ele baixou a varinha e a encarou.

Preocupação? Eu não estou preocupada com ele! Estou preocupada com você!

Eu não quero ouvir nada, Ronald! Deixe-me!

Não deixo nada! Agora você vai me ou... – Rony e Hermione pararam de repente, sentindo a tensão no ar. – O que está havendo aqui? – ele perguntou. – Ah, já sei! O Malfoy de novo, não é? – ele se virou para Draco, nervoso.

O que está acontecendo aqui, Gina? – Hermione perguntou cautelosa.

O Harry quer brigar com o Malfoy e eu estou tentando convencê-lo a não fazer isso...

Por que?! – Rony perguntou indignado. – Deixa o Harry dar uma lição nele!

Não Rony! – Hermione interferiu. – Não dê ouvidos a ele, Harry! Vamos embora daqui!

Você não acha estranho, Rony? A Gina e a Hermione tão preocupadas com o Malfoy? – ele sondou.

Estranho demais! – ele falou. – Qual é o problema! Depois de tudo que ele fez! O Harry ainda está devendo o castigo dele por ter seqüestrado você, Gina.

Esquece isso, Harry! Já passou! - ela tentou.

Já passou? – ele perguntou aproximando-se dela. – Quer dizer que você não sente mais raiva dele? Quer dizer que você não quer que eu o azare? – ele começou a passar a mão no cabelo dela.

N... Não... – ela olhou de Hermione para Harry.

É claro que não... – ele sorriu. – Porque este não é o Malfoy, não é mesmo?! – ele segurou Gina pelos cabelos e a trouxe para junto do seu corpo apontando a varinha para o pescoço dela.

Que palhaçada é essa, Harry?! – Rony gritou. – Solta a minha irmã! – ele se aproximou do casal.

Não se mete nisso Weasley! Pelo visto você foi o único que ficou de fora, não é?

Qual o seu problema, cara? Surtou de vez? – Rony tirou a varinha de dentro das vestes. – Solta a Gina, antes que eu perca a paciência!

Ah... E você acha que eu tenho medo de você Weasley?! Você não é nada perto de mim! Pode ter dado sorte nessa guerra, mas não é realmente grande coisa como bruxo!

Como você...

Avada kedavra! – ele apontou exatamente para o coração de Rony. Não houve a menor chance dele se defender. Rony foi jogado longe pelo jato de luz verde que saiu da varinha de Voldemort.

Rony! – Hermione correu até ele aos prantos. – Rony! Rony! – ela tentava reanimá-lo, mas sabia que aquele não era um feitiço qualquer.

Gina se contorcia nos braços de Voldemort. – O que você fez com meu irmão! Solte-me seu desgraçado!

Você vai pagar por isso, Voldemort! – Harry gritou, os olhos molhados. – Dessa vez eu acabo com você! Nem que eu tenha que ficar o resto da vida preso nesse corpo, mas você não vai escapar! – e avançou para cima dele com a varinha em riste.

E vai fazer o que, Potter? Você não conseguiu uma vez e não vai conseguir de novo! – ele gritava. – Me devolva a horcruxe!

Não!

Então eu vou matar a sua namoradinha! – ele apontou a varinha para Gina.

Não!

Não? – ele sorriu. – Então será uma troca? A horcruxe em troca da vida da ruivinha aqui?

Tudo bem...

Harry não! – Gina gritou. Hermione ainda chorava junto ao corpo de Rony.

Cala a boca, pequena! Não atrapalhe as negociações! – ele guardou a varinha no bolso, mas continuou segurando Gina firmemente. – A horcruxe, Potter! – ele estendeu a mão, Harry hesitou. – Sabe que eu desenvolvi meios de matar uma pessoa sem usar a varinha? – ele apertou o pescoço de Gina.

Ok, ok! – Harry tirou a corrente do pescoço e a ofereceu a Voldemort, que a pegou sem pestanejar.

Obrigado Potter! Sempre soube que você era um rapaz educado, de palavra... Eu não sou! – o coração de Harry acelerou. – Mas a ruivinha não me serve para nada morta... – sorriu e deu um beijo na bochecha de Gina, depois a empurrou para longe. – Primeiro eu vou acabar com você... Tomar o corpo do Malfoy, que me será bem mais útil que o seu, depois fugir com a ruivinha... – ele a olhou carinhosamente. – Você vai ser minha escrava, Gininha... – ela correu em direção a Hermione. – Vai ter que fazer tudo que eu quiser... E dessa vez eu não vou ser paciente!

Cala a boca, Voldemort! – Harry gritou. – Você não vai fazer nada, porque eu vou acabar com você antes! – ele avançou para Voldemort com a varinha preparada.

Gina e Hermione gritaram ao mesmo tempo, Voldemort se preparou para pronunciar um feitiço, Harry também, mas Voldemort foi mais rápido. Harry caiu no chão, a varinha voou de suas mãos.

Diga adeus a sua vidinha inútil Potter! Avada...

Harry teve tempo apenas de colocar a mão à frente do corpo, Hermione e Gina não tiveram coragem de olhar. Uma explosão verde abalou as estruturas do castelo.

Tudo bem, senhoritas, tudo bem... Agora tomem essa poção, vai ajudá-las a se acalmar... – mme Pomfrey dizia ternamente.

Eu não estou acreditando! – a profa Minerva entrou na ala hospitalar aos berros.

Diretora, por favor! – mme Pomfrey pediu.

Me desculpe, Papoula, mas a situação está ficando insuportável! Srta Granger, Srta Weasley, afinal de contas, o que houve dessa vez? – ela perguntou grave.

Hermione e Gina se entreolharam preocupadas, então Hermione falou: - Os três discutiram professora. Um tentou azarar o outro e os três acabaram assim... – ela voltou a chorar. – E aí o Rony... Professora o Rony...

Como é que eu vou contar para minha mãe? Como é que eu vou explicar para ela? – Gina também começou a se debulhar em lágrimas.

Mme Pomfrey, o Harry vai ficar bem? Nós não entendemos direito o que aconteceu com ele... – Hermione soluçou.

Vai, vai sim, srta Granger! Os três vão se recuperar... – ela falou descontente.

Os três? – Gina perguntou de repente.

Sim! Os três!

Mas o Rony... O Rony não está morto? – Hermione sentiu a esperança voltar ao seu coração.

Ora, pelo amor de Deus, srta. Eu sei que vocês passaram por muita coisa o ano passado, mas, seja lá qual foi o feitiço que o sr Malfoy usou no sr Weasley não foi suficiente para matar! – ela sorriu zombando da preocupação das meninas. – Mas foram feitiços muito fortes! Eles ficarão desacordados por um bom tempo ainda.

Bem... – a professora Minerva interferiu. – Serei obrigada a notificar os pais de vocês... Não darei nenhuma punição agora... Esperarei até que os três rapazes se recuperem, mas isso não vai ficar assim, senhoritas! Não vai mesmo...

Mme Pomfrey?! Mme Pomfrey! Ah! – Pansy entrou correndo na ala hospitalar. Foi direto a maca de Draco. – O que foi que esses vândalos fizeram com ele? A culpa foi sua, não foi, Weasley! Foi sua!

Srta Parkinson! Acalme-se! – a professora Minerva pediu. – Isso é uma ala de recuperação! Há pessoas doentes aqui!

Desculpe, professora! Mas é que não é a primeira vez que o Potter manda o Draco para a ala hospitalar! Aquele garoto está descontrolado, professora! Ele está muito estranho!

Ah... Papoula dê aquela poção calmante para ela também, por favor! – ela falou impaciente. – Estarei no meu gabinete. Qualquer novidade...

Sim Minerva... Fique tranqüila... E vocês três também... Agora saiam daqui, vamos! Eles precisam de descanso e não de choradeira!

Vão contando! O que foi que vocês fizeram com ele, hein? – Pansy atacou enquanto elas saíam da ala hospitalar.

Nós não fizemos nada, Parkinson! – Hermione respondeu. – E caso você não tenha percebido o Harry e o Rony também estão mal!

Não me interessa! Quando eu descobrir o que vocês fizeram...

Ah! Vê se não enche, Parkinson! – Gina respondeu puxando Hermione para longe. – Garota chata! Você entendeu alguma coisa, Hermione?

Nadinha! – as duas atravessaram o buraco do retrato. – Como o Rony pode estar vivo depois da maldição da morte?!

Não sei, mas tem que ter uma boa explicação!

E o Harry? Você acha que ele ficou imune ao Avada kedavra o resto da vida, seja lá em que corpo estiver?

Não... O caso do Harry eu acho que eu sei explicar... Só espero que tenha dado certo.

Mas...

Não me pergunte nada agora... – ela sorriu.

Gina, Hermione e Pansy visitavam a ala hospitalar todos os dias, pelo menos três vezes ao dia. Cada vez que se encontravam era uma discussão que mme Pomfrey tinha que interromper. Por isso ela resolveu estipular horários para que as meninas fossem visitar os pacientes.

E então, mme Pomfrey? Nada ainda? – Hermione perguntou preocupada.

Não srta Granger... Mas onde está a srta Weasley?

Treino de quadribol... Ela é a capitã...

Hum... Quadribol! Humpf! – a enfermeira saiu resmungando. Os dias em que havia jogo eram os dias em que ela tinha mais trabalho.

Hermione ficou mais um tempo na enfermaria, sem saber exatamente ao lado de que cama ficar: Rony porque era o Rony; Harry porque poderia ter voltado ao seu corpo; ou Malfoy porque ainda poderia ser o Harry. Por fim achou mais fácil ficar ao lado da cama do Rony mesmo. Pelo menos ela tinha certeza de quem estaria ali dentro a hora que acordasse.

Ah Rony... – ela afastou delicadamente alguns fios de cabelo que caíam sobre o olho dele. – Por que você tem sempre que se meter em tudo, hein? – agora ajeitava as cobertas. – Se tivesse ficado quieto no seu canto nada disso teria acontecido... Teimoso!

Sem pensar realmente no gesto, Hermione segurou uma das mãos de Rony e ficou acariciando-a enquanto pensava em tudo que tinham passado naquele ano. Em tudo o que tinha acontecido, em todas as bobagens que um havia dito para o outro. Perdida nessas lembranças ela nem notou que a mão que antes estava inerte, agora correspondia às carícias que ela fazia.

O que você está fazendo, Hermione? – Rony perguntou com a voz fraca.

Rony?! – ela exclamou aliviada. Os olhos começando a se encher de lágrimas. – Você acordou! – sem pensar muito ela pulou no pescoço de Rony e o abraçou com vontade. Algumas lágrimas molhando o pijama dele.

Vai com calma, Hermione... – ele sorriu. – Eu acabei de acordar.

Ai, Rony! Que bom que você acordou! Eu fiquei tão preocupada! Eu achei mesmo que você tinha morrido! Fiquei com tanto medo!

Calma Hermione... – ele sorriu feliz por vê-la tão preocupada com ele. – Eu estou bem... Pelo menos é o que parece... – ele se sentou na cama e ficou de frente para ela. – Você estava chorando?

Ah... – ela sorriu encabulada. – Eu fiquei emocionada em te ver bem... Foi só isso... – ela limpou as lágrimas que escorriam pelo seu rosto.

Você nunca tinha me abraçado desse jeito antes... – ele observou.

Ambos ficaram vermelhos de vergonha, mas não tiveram tempo de se explicar porque Gina chegou naquele instante, ainda com o uniforme vermelho da Grifinória.

Rony! – ela exclamou e correu até ele abraçando-o também. – Eu nem acredito que você ainda está vivo! Você se lembra do que aconteceu?

Mais ou menos... Lembro-me do Harry ameaçando você... Depois ele... Ele me atacou, não foi?! – ele perguntou assustado com a possibilidade.

Na verdade não era bem o Harry... – Gina começou.

Gina! – Hermione chamou a atenção dela. – O Malfoy...

Os três voltaram sua atenção à maca onde Draco estava deitado. Hermione e Gina eram só expectativa, Rony não entendia nada, e não estava nem um pouco preocupado se Draco acordaria ou não.

Gina resolveu se aproximar da cama dele, Hermione tentou impedi-la, mas ela não deu atenção. Rony também quis impedi-la, mas não adiantou.

Malfoy? – ela perguntou quando o viu abrir os olhos.

Gina? – ele perguntou com a voz fraca.

Harry? – ela perguntou entre aliviada e decepcionada. – Ainda é o Harry! – ela se virou para Hermione para informar.

O que foi que aconteceu, hein? Não deu certo? – ele se sentou na cama ainda fraco.

Acho que não... Mas pelo menos você está bem...

Harry! – Hermione se aproximou também. – E agora? O que vamos fazer?

Que palhaçada é essa? – Rony perguntou de repente. – Por que toda essa preocupação com ele? – ele se levantou da cama. – Isso tudo é culpa dele!

Rony? Você está vivo?! – Harry perguntou contente por vê-lo bem.

Claro que eu estou vivo! O Harry não seria capaz de me matar de verdade! Eu acho...

Rony, aquele não é o Harry! – Gina começou. – Esse é o Harry!

Rony a olhou como se ela estivesse louca.

É verdade, Rony! – Hermione emendou. – Houve um feitiço... – ela começou quando ele fez menção de duvidar dela. – Meses atrás, quando a guerra acabou! Voldemort – e ela não ligou para a careta que ele fez. – Trocou de corpo com o Harry. Depois o Harry trocou de corpo como Malfoy, e agora...

Ele está acordando... – Gina cochichou.

Os quatro olharam para a outra maca.

Cadê a minha varinha? – Harry perguntou.

O que você vai fazer? – Hermione perguntou aflita.

Não sei! Mas eu não quero dar tempo a ele!

Ficou maluco, Malfoy! – Rony começou.

Não é o Malfoy! Já falamos! – Gina retrucou começando a ficar nervosa.

Vocês duas estão malucas! Aquele é o Harry, eu tenho certeza! – e foi até a maca do outro paciente, ignorando os apelos dos outros três. – Harry? – ele perguntou quando chegou mais perto.

Harry?! Ficou maluco, Weasley? – ele se sentou na cama. – O que aconteceu aqui? Por que é que eu estou na ala hospitalar?

Rony dava agora passos assustados para longe da cama de Harry: - Acho que dessa vez ele pirou de vez.

Harry se levantou e foi até a outra cama. O outro Harry estava, seguramente, com dificuldades para enxergar, já que não parava de esfregar os olhos, tanto que nem o viu se aproximar.

Malfoy?

E quem mais poderia... – ele fitou seu interlocutor. Espremeu os olhos para ver direito, fechou-os e voltou a abri-los. – Que brincadeira idiota é essa? O que aconteceu com os meus olhos?

Talvez você precise disso! – Harry pegou seus óculos e entregou ao outro Harry.

O que é que... Quem é você? Que diabos...

Eu sou o Harry, e estou no seu corpo, Malfoy. E você está no meu... – Harry falou desanimado, prevendo o trabalho que daria para que Draco cooperasse com eles agora.


	13. Uma mão lava a outra

Agora você pode me explicar, Potter! Que palhaçada é essa? – Draco perguntou enquanto o grupo se deslocava para um lugar mais sossegado, longe de mme Pomfrey e de alguém que pudesse escutá-los.

Basicamente nós trocamos de corpo, Malfoy...

Isso eu já percebi, idiota! Quero saber por que?

Isso nem eu mesmo sei direito! O fato é que temos que dar um jeito de desfazer tudo isso!

Draco! – Pansy vinha correndo em direção ao grupo. – Você já saiu! Por que não me avisou! – ela foi direto para Harry. – E por que está com essas... pessoas? – ela falou entortando o nariz para eles.

Ehr... – Harry tentava se soltar da mão dela. – Eu não sou quem você pensa que eu sou...

Quê? – ela o olhou, incrédula. – De novo? Potter que tipo de feitiço é esse...

Eu não sou o Potter! – Draco falou. – Eu sou o Draco, Pansy! Não ele!

O que? – ela olhou assustada de um para outro. Depois olhou os demais achando que eles pudessem estar rindo da piada que ela não entendeu. – Que palhaçada é essa, Potter?

Eu não sou o Potter!

Eu posso explicar! – Harry se prontificou. – Pelo menos até certo ponto.

Os seis sentaram em torno de uma das mesas da biblioteca, que era o único lugar vazio no momento, e Harry explicou toda situação. Como, pela primeira vez, Pansy via Harry e Draco concordarem em alguma coisa, ela teve que acreditar no que ele dizia.

E agora? Vocês vão ficar trocados o resto da vida?

Não! – Gina se prontificou. - Temos que desfazer essa troca o quanto antes!

Concordo! – Pansy falou.

Eu mais ainda! – Draco acrescentou. – Não quero ficar o resto da vida parecendo um pintor de roda pé e com essa rachadura na cabeça!

Não se preocupe, Malfoy! Também não quero ficar nesse corpo desbotado!

Desbotado, mas...

Chega! - Hermione gritou. – Se concentrem em pensar em um jeito de desfazer o feitiço! Deixem para discutir quando estiver tudo normal de novo!

E até lá como vai ser? – Gina perguntou.

Como estava sendo até agora! – ela respondeu. – Harry continua fingindo que é o Malfoy e vice-versa.

O quê? Quer dizer que eu vou ter que dormir na Grifinória, usar as roupas do Potter, ser tratado como uma peça de porcelana...

Ninguém me trata como uma peça de porcelana!

HA!

Parem! – Hermione gritou de novo. – Vai ter que fazer isso! Inclusive fingir que namora a Gina!

Para quem já agüentou Voldemort isso vai ser fácil! – Gina se conformou.

Impressão minha ou essa parte não te incomoda, Draco? – Pansy cruzou os braços e falou muito nervosa.

O quê? – ele se assustou. – Claro que incomoda! – ele falou com pouca convicção.

Espera aí! – ela falou esquecendo por um instante da questão. – Faz quanto tempo que você está no corpo do Draco?

Algumas semanas... – Harry respondeu.

Então quer dizer... – ela começou a pensar. – Que aquele dia no vestiário, depois da nossa vitória sobre a Grifinória... Já era você Potter?! – ela o olhou, abismada. – Você! Você se aproveitou de mim!

Como é?! – Draco interveio. – O que foi que aconteceu nesse vestiário?

Você deve conhecer a namorada que tem, Malfoy! – Gina respondeu, também descontente com a lembrança.

Potter! – ele o segurou pela gola do uniforme. – Você...

Calma aí, Malfoy! Não aconteceu muita coisa... – ele tentou se soltar.

Seu cretino!

A culpa foi dela! Ela não me deixou nem respirar! Invadiu o vestiário! – ele se defendeu.

Pansy? – ele perguntou desconfiado.

Eu achei que era você... – ela respondeu simplesmente. – Ele também não fez muito esforço para me convencer a parar... – fez cara de inocente.

Gina fuzilou Harry com o olhar, enquanto Draco voltava a apertar o colarinho dele.

Solte-o Draco! Não vai querer ficar com um olho roxo quando destrocarem, não é? – ela falou venenosa. – E depois, agora você vai poder dar o troco!

O quê? – Gina se prontificou. – Está pensando que eu sou como você, é? Que se agarra com qualquer um?

Escute aqui, sua...

Ah! Calem a boca! Harry! – ela se virou para Draco, depois corrigiu e falou com Harry de verdade. – Harry, cadê a horcruxe? Está com você?

Ele não entregou a horcruxe para o Voldemort? – Gina perguntou. – Nesse caso deveria estar com o Malfoy!

Não Gina... Harry e eu fizemos uma cópia da horcruxe mais cedo naquele dia. A horcruxe que o Harry entregou para ele era falsa! – ela disse orgulhosa de si mesma. – Por isso o Harry não morreu quando ele o atacou. Na verdade o feitiço atingiu a horcruxe e ele trocou de lugar com a alma do Malfoy!

Quer dizer então que ele está novamente preso na horcruxe?

É o que esperamos! – Harry respondeu.

E agora? O que temos que fazer então? – Pansy perguntou.

Descobrir uma forma de destruir a horcruxe, sem libertá-lo, e ainda por cima desfazer a troca deles dois! – Gina respondeu.

E para isso vamos precisar da ajuda de todos! – Hermione falou olhando para cada um deles. – Ué? Cadê o Rony?

Para onde ele foi? – Gina perguntou. – Eu nem vi a hora que ele saiu!

Eu acho que já até sei qual é o problema... – Harry falou desanimado.

É... – Hermione concordou. – Eu vou conversar com ele! – ela se levantou decidida.

Acho que seria melhor eu...

Não, Harry! Rony e eu realmente precisamos conversar! Desfazer os maus-entendidos que Voldemort criou! Enquanto isso vão pesquisando alguma coisa, sei lá! – ela saiu com passos firmes. Estava determinada.

Não quero nem ver o que vai dar isso... – Gina comentou. – Harry cadê a horcruxe?

Está aqui! – ele a tirou do bolso da calça. – Eu havia posto um feitiço nela para não perdê-la de novo... Olhe! – ele esticou o braço em direção a Gina.

Os olhos...

Pretos!

Então é ele mesmo!

E o que fazemos? – Draco perguntou. – Por que não a destruímos de uma vez? Com um feitiço qualquer?

Você se lembra o que aconteceu desde que você duelou com ele da última vez? – Harry perguntou impaciente.

Draco pensou por alguns instantes. – Na verdade não! Tudo que eu me lembro foi de ter acordado meio cego na ala hospitalar. – provocou.

E você se lembra qual foi a última coisa que fez naquele duelo?

Eu não sabia para que servia a correntinha com a qual ele me ameaçou, portanto tentei destruí-la!

E aí libertou minha alma e prendeu a sua! Percebeu agora, Malfoy, que não podemos simplesmente destruir essa horcruxe com um feitiço pronunciado?

E então?

Pesquisa! – Pansy falou. – Detesto ter que concordar com a sangue-ruim, mas é o que temos que fazer! – ela se levantou decidida e começou a andar entre as estantes a procura de qualquer coisa. Gina a imitou.

Draco e Harry ainda fizeram cara feia um para o outro, mas enfim resolveram começar a agir também.

hr 

Sabia que você estaria aqui! – Hermione falou ao entrar no dormitório masculino.

É claro que sabia! – ele respondeu mal humorado. – Você sempre sabe de tudo, não é? Eu é que nunca sei de nada! – ele se sentou na cama. – E você insiste em não bater na porta, não é?

Não adianta tentar me chatear, Rony! Eu ainda estou bastante magoada com as coisas que você me falou nos últimos dias!

E a minha bochecha ainda dói por causa daquele tapa!

Você mereceu! – ela ficou parada em frente à cama dele, de braços cruzados.

Mereci? – ele se indignou. – Você tinha acabado de sair da Sala Precisa com aquele Juan!

Eu estava na sala precisa com o Harry! – ela se defendeu.

Pior ainda! Então você estava mesmo...

Ah! Será que você não ouviu nada do que foi dito até agora?! Aquele não era o Harry de verdade! Harry está preso no corpo do Malfoy e Voldemort estava no corpo do Harry! Ele queria nos fazer brigar, você não percebe? Eu nunca tive nada com o Harry! Ele é como um irmão para mim! E você devia saber disso!

Devia por que, Hermione? Se vocês sempre me deixam de fora de tudo? – ele estava vermelho de raiva.

Rony! – ela se sentou ao pé dele. – Nós não te contamos porque seria perigoso! Precisávamos de alguém que ainda tratasse o Voldemort achando que ele era o Harry! O que você faria se soubesse que durante meses dividiu o quarto com Lorde Voldemort? Você ainda tem medo de dizer o nome dele!

É claro! Eu sou um bosta mesmo, não é?! Você concorda quando ele diz que eu tive sorte! Que não sou grande coisa como bruxo! Sempre à sombra de você e do Harry! – ele se levantou tencionando deixá-la falando sozinha.

Não seja estúpido, Rony! Você é um ótimo bruxo, só é um pouco inseguro! Mas você foi fundamental para ajudar o Harry a encontrar e destruir as horcruxes! Pare de se menosprezar!

Você realmente acha isso, Hermione? – ele parou, a mão já na maçaneta da porta.

Claro que acho... – ela respondeu sentindo o rosto esquentar.

Ainda assim eu não sou bom o suficiente para você, não é? – ele baixou a cabeça e deixou o quarto.

Hermione ficou observando-o sair, sem saber se tinha entendido certo as palavras dele.

hr 

Os dias que se passaram foram de intensa pesquisa. O grupo se reunia todos os dias na biblioteca, em todos os minutos de folga que tinham, mas, para não levantar suspeitas, Harry sentava-se com Pansy e Draco com Gina e Hermione. Rony continuava emburrado com eles.

E então? – Harry viu Hermione se dirigir a uma estante para pegar outro livro e a seguiu.

Nada... – ela respondeu desanimada. – O livro que ele usou para te atacar da primeira vez não tem mais nada, a não ser o fato de que não se pode prender a alma de uma pessoa num objeto já ocupado. Mas na pressa ele não leu até o final.

Por isso todas essas trocas. – ele concluiu.

Sinceramente? – ela o olhou. – Eu já revirei essa biblioteca centenas de vezes nesses oito anos, você sabe disso. Ano passado principalmente, quando precisávamos de informações sobre as horcruxes. Não há nada aqui, Harry...

Hum... – Harry ficou pensativo, mas nessa hora viu Rony passar com um grupo da Grifinória. Disfarçadamente ele falou: - Até quando ele vai ficar bravo conosco?

Não sei e nem quero saber! – Hermione respondeu brava. – Estou cansada de tentar explicar as coisas para ele! Se ele prefere acreditar em qualquer um, menos em mim, o problema é dele.

Hermione? – Harry a puxou mais para o fundo do corredor em que estavam, suas bochechas ligeiramente vermelhas. – Aquela história que o Voldemort falou para ele... De você talvez...

Mentira, Harry! – ele falou um pouco alto demais. – Você sabe disso! Eu adoro você, mas como um irmão! E depois tem a Gina! Não, não, não! Tudo mentira!

Foi o que eu imaginei! – ele sorriu aliviado. – Mas por que ele não acredita?

Acho que essa parte ele já acreditou. Imagino que ele esteja bravo agora só pelo fato de não termos contado para ele sobre a troca...

Mas você não explicou para ele? – perguntou sem paciência.

Expliquei, mas sabe como é o Rony... – os dois ficaram observando-o de longe. – Acho que você deveria ir falar com ele... De certo modo... Eu também ficaria brava...

Harry a olhou, desconfiado, ela ainda observava Rony, agora com uma expressão triste e não brava.

Talvez você tenha razão. – ele afirmou. – Peça para o Malfoy ir falar com ele e pedir para ele me esperar perto do Salgueiro Lutador, ok?

Eu acho que ele não vai... – Hermione falou.

Quem? O Malfoy ou o Rony?

Os dois! Mas tudo bem! Eu falo... – Hermione saiu das estantes com o semblante bem mais satisfeito.

hr 

Oi... – ele chegou timidamente.

Por que justo aqui? Essa árvore é louca! – Rony falou, áspero.

Por isso mesmo! Se você for tão teimoso como na época do Tribruxo eu te empurro para cima do Salgueiro e fica tudo certo! – ele se sentou ao lado do amigo.

Você desenvolveu o humor negro do Malfoy, é? – ele falou tentando parecer sério.

Na verdade eu estou adotando certas manias dele... Efeito colateral da troca...

Sério?

Sério! Voldemort também tinha adotado algumas características minhas. Acho que foi por isso que ele nunca fez nada contra vocês três...

Isso é muito sinistro, cara! Quer dizer que Você-Sabe-Quem ficou hospedado na minha casa? Quer dizer que eu dividi quarto com o cara que eu aprendi a evitar a vida toda?! – ele estava com os olhos arregalados, lembrando-se de todo o tempo que se passou. – Sabia que ele me fez dormir na cama de armar?! – ele se virou para Harry abismado. – E andava muito mal humorado, também...

E namorou a Gina, no meu lugar...

É verdade! Não tinha me lembrado disso!

Pois é... Você entende agora? Segundo a Hermione e a Gina você era o único que ainda mantinha um contato mínimo com ele. A Gina já tinha terminado o namoro, e a Hermione evitava falar muito com ele. Ele já estava desconfiado, não foi fácil fingir que era o Malfoy... Se você mudasse o tratamento com ele também, aí ele teria certeza!

Tudo bem... Desculpe por ter sido um idiota... De novo!

Você não é idiota, Rony! – Harry falou. – Bom... Talvez um pouco... – ele riu.

É! E também sou seu cunhado, portanto é bom não me enfezar, hein! – ele retrucou brincando.

Beleza, então? – Harry estendeu uma das mãos para ele.

Beleza, cara! – Rony apertou a mão do amigo. – Eu espero que não tenha ninguém olhando, porque seria difícil de explicar! – ele olhou ao redor.

Nem me fale! E eu que tenho que aturar a namorada dele o dia inteiro! Ela é muito chata! Não sei como ele agüenta!

Ele também é um pé no saco! – os dois se levantaram para voltar ao castelo. – Hum... Harry?

Que? – Harry parou e voltou-se para o amigo.

Sabe... Você-Sabe-Quem andou me falando umas coisas...

Sei! A Hermione me contou...

Contou? – ele começou a ficar vermelho. – Bom... E então?

Talvez nós devêssemos tentar trocar de lugar um dia, sabe? Para você ver o que eu passo quando vocês dois estão juntos! – ele falou meio emburrado. – É de dar raiva! Vocês dois são as pessoas mais cabeças duras que eu já conheci! Nem que a coisa aparecesse escrita na testa de vocês, vocês perceberiam! Ou, no mínimo, admitiriam!

Do que é que você está falando? – Rony ficou mais confuso ainda.

Você sabe do que eu estou falando! Se realmente não tivesse percebido nada não iria se aconselhar com Voldemort! Não há nada que se possa fazer a respeito! Só depende de vocês agora...

Mas e o tal de Juan? – ele perguntou meio desesperado.

Harry ficou pensativo um instante: - Hum... Eu diria que ele é equivalente à Lilá Brown! – ele voltou a caminhar para longe do Salgueiro. – Vamos nos encontrar na Sala Precisa depois das aulas hoje! – e continuou seu caminho.


	14. Só Brian pode ajudar

Hei! Até que enfim, hein? Achamos que teríamos que começar sem vocês! – Hermione falou quando Gina e Rony passaram pela passagem da Sala Precisa.

Desculpem! Treino! – Gina falou sem graça.

Não sei como vocês ainda conseguem pensar em quadribol com tudo o que está acontecendo! – Hermione ralhou.

A vida continua, Hermione! – Rony provocou. – E depois a situação da Grifinória está bem complicada depois da derrota da Corvinal para Sonserina! – ele olhou de canto de olho para Harry. – Aliás! Por que você teve que jogar como você mesmo aquela partida? Por que não jogou como o Malfoy jogaria?

Eu tinha que chamar a atenção de vocês! – Harry se justificou. – E deu certo, já que com isso eu convenci a Gina de que era eu mesmo!

E nos colocou em penúltimo lugar na tabela! – Rony reclamou.

Ah, vamos! Parem com isso! – Hermione pediu. – Temos coisas mais importantes aqui em que pensar.

Só um minuto, Hermione! – Rony pediu. – A Sonserina enfrenta a Lufa-Lufa na próxima semana, depois nós jogamos contra Corvinal. O que você vai fazer, Harry? Jogar de novo?

Posso jogar, mas como não preciso provar nada para ninguém...

Se o Potter vai jogar no meu lugar, então eu vou jogar no lugar dele! – Draco se pronunciou.

Nem pensar, Malfoy! Eu sou a nova apanhadora do time! – Gina protestou.

Mas jogar com o Potter e não ter apanhador vai dar na mesma! – Pansy esperneou. – Não é justo!

Detesto admitir, mas a Parkinson tem razão! – falou Hermione. – Mas isso é um assunto para outro momento, não é? Vamos ao que interessa! Alguém descobriu alguma coisa de útil?

Não... – responderam todos ao mesmo tempo, desanimados.

Será que vamos ficar assim para sempre? – Harry perguntou. – Não é possível!

Tem que haver um jeito! – Rony falou.

Eu gostaria de voltar a tempo do jogo... Estou com saudade de usar o nosso uniforme de novo... – Harry falou tristonho.

De novo quadribol não, né? – Hermione retrucou. – Se não podemos destruir a horcruxe com um feitiço direto, deve ter um jeito de destruí-lo indiretamente. Algo me diz que acabar com a horcruxe acabará com o feitiço de troca também.

Mas como? – Pansy indagou.

Quem sabe um elfo? – Rony falou pensativo.

Um elfo? – Hermione se interessou.

É! Elfos têm poderes próprios, não precisam de varinha. De repente o efeito do feitiço num elfo não é o mesmo que num humano. Talvez ele consiga destruir a horcruxe sem ficar com a alma presa.

Mas e se o efeito for o mesmo? – Gina perguntou. – E se prendermos a alma do tal elfo e libertarmos a alma de Voldemort novamente.

A alma de Voldemort em um elfo não vai ser tão perigosa, não é? – Pansy concluiu. – Além disso, um elfo é bem mais fácil de matar que...

O quê?! – Hermione se levantou de repente. – Você disse matar um elfo?!

É Granger! Um elfo a mais, um elfo a menos!

O quê? – Hermione estava vermelha de raiva. Pansy sacudia os ombros sem compreender a importância que Hermione dava a um simples elfo.

Hei! Ninguém vai matar elfo nenhum, ok? – Rony se prontificou. – São seres vivos como nós! Foi só uma sugestão! - Hermione olhou para ele com os olhos arregalados de admiração. – Fica calma, Hermione, vamos achar outro jeito.

Pois eu acho a idéia do elfo válida... – disse Gina. – Mas é claro que não passou pela minha cabeça matar nenhum deles! – ela explicou logo.

E o que você pretende fazer se a alma do Lorde for para o corpo do elfo, Weasley? – Draco perguntou. – Os elfos podem ser seres inferiores, mas tem magia própria. Podem aparatar de lugares dos quais nós não podemos, inclusive de Hogwarts! Seria uma questão de tempo até ele encontrar um outro corpo para possuir!

Mas ninguém vai matar elfo nenhum, Malfoy! – Rony bufou. – Sua família pode estar acostumada a isso, mas nós não! Esqueçam a idéia dos elfos!

Rony... – Hermione suspirou. – Eu nunca imaginei que você pudesse... Sempre achei que você...

Eu não sou tão sem coração quanto pareço, Hermione! – ele falou meio ruborizado. – Eu posso não ser a favor do FALE, mas também não acho certo sair por aí matando os coitados. Eles já sofrem demais nas mãos de certas famílias! – ele olhou severamente para Draco e Pansy.

Hermione sufocou uma exclamação de felicidade.

Hum, hum... Desculpem, mas o assunto aqui não são elfos! – Harry lembrou.

Desculpe! – Rony falou. - Qual é a alternativa, então?

Acho que só há uma pessoa que pode nos ajudar... – Hermione falou retornando ao seu estado normal.

Quem?

Dumbledore!

Harry, Gina e Rony fizeram caras entusiasmadas. Pansy agiu como se Hermione tivesse citado um zonzóbulo e Draco se remexeu desconfortavelmente na cadeira.

hr 

Não acho certo ele ficar assistindo nossos treinos! – Rony resmungou pela enésima vez naquele dia.

O que ele pode fazer, Rony? – Gina perguntou, também pela enésima vez.

Contar para aquela namorada dele e aí ela passa tudo para o time deles!

Ai! Desisto, Ronald! – ela desceu da vassoura no fim do treino.

Gina atravessou o campo com Rony ainda reclamando atrás dela. Draco saiu da arquibancada e acompanhou o grupo em direção ao salão comunal. No caminho encontraram Harry e Gina sorriu para ele, incontida.

Gina? – Denis perguntou. – Que é que está acontecendo entre você e o Malfoy?

O que? – ela pareceu lembrar-se que não estava sozinha.

Você e o Malfoy! Faz tempo que eu reparei! – ele ficou sério. – No dia em que eles ganharam da Corvinal você foi atrás dele no vestiário!

Foi atrás de quem? – Draco se aproximou de Gina, enlaçando a mão dela.

Hei! Alô Harry!

Oi...

Denis... – Gina sussurrou.

Oi Denis! Como vai o seu irmão?

Gina se admirou realmente. Nem ela, e era uma vergonha pensar nisso, se lembrava do acidente com Colin.

Ah! – o rapaz abriu um belo sorriso. – Está melhor! Já consegue se lembrar de algumas coisas! Ele vai ficar contente quando eu disser que você perguntou dele!

Claro, claro... – ele o olhou com indiferença. – Vamos Wea... Gina?

Uhm hum... – ela falou apenas. – Dê lembranças ao Colin, Denis.

Claro! Tchau!

Garoto patético! E você também, Weasley! – eles continuavam de mãos dadas. – Eu sei que sou irresistível, mas pare de olhar para o meu corpo como se fosse água no deserto! – ele debochou.

Quem disse que eu olho desse jeito para "o seu corpo"?

O próprio Denis deu a entender.

Vocês estão realmente se esforçando, hein? – Pansy os surpreendeu a caminho do salão principal.

Foi só uma encenação! – Draco se prontificou. – Ou a Weasley colocaria tudo a perder!

Sei... – ela cruzou os braços e ficou encarando-os.

Hum... Eu vou indo... – Gina falou insegura. De qualquer maneira era estranho deixar "o corpo do Harry" com Pansy.

Não faz essa cara, Pansy! – Draco falou assim que Gina se afastou alguns passos. – É sério! Já tem gente desconfiando da paixonite dela por mim... Quer dizer, pelo Potter no meu corpo, entende?

Hum... Mas você não precisa ficar andando de mãos dadas com ela para todo canto, Draco! Como se eu não te conhecesse!

É claro que você me conhece! – ele sorriu charmoso e caminhou até ela. – E sabe que eu posso até reparar em outras, mas só gosto de você, não é? – e a segurou pela cintura.

Para com isso, Draco! – ela deu alguns passos para longe dele. – É estranho! – ela olhou ao redor.

Ah, qual é, Pan! Eu estou com saudades! – ele aproximou os lábios dos dela, mas ela recuou.

Draco!

Já sei! – sorridente, ele a puxou para um corredor vazio e começou a tentar abrir todas as portas que havia ali. Apenas a última se abriu. – Sabe há quanto tempo eu não tenho você? – ele a prensou na parede.

Claro que sei! – ela fechou os olhos para ajudar a se convencer de que era mesmo seu namorado que a agarrava, e não Harry Potter.

A noite caiu rapidamente. A sala mal iluminada, e as mãos ágeis que agiam sob o comando de Draco, facilitaram as coisas. Draco a sentou sobre uma carteira empoeirada e começou a tirar a calcinha dela. Pansy já sentia o membro rígido tocar sua perna conforme ele se movimentava para despi-la. Abstraindo-se completamente dos óculos que atrapalhavam um pouco o beijo, Pansy começou a abrir a calça do namorado, já estando livre de sua peça íntima. Tinha acabado de fechar os dedos em torno do órgão de Draco/Harry quando a porta se escancarou.

Aha! Eu sabia Potter! – Susan falou com a varinha apontada para os dois, a ponta iluminando a cena. – A escola toda vai saber o que o Santo Potter faz pelas costas da namoradinha dele! – ela ria enlouquecida. – E você, Pansy Parkinson! Aposto como o Malfoy vai gostar de saber disso! – ela fechou a porta novamente.

Volta aqui sua... – Pansy tentou.

Aonde você vai? – Draco perguntou meio atordoado.

Como onde? Ela vai procurar o Potter! – Pansy se desvencilhou dele e apanhou sua calcinha no chão.

E daí! Eu sei que você não estava me traindo de verdade! – Draco voltou a fechar as calças, a contra gosto.

Você sabe, mas o resto da escola não! Como vão ficar nossas reputações quando a escola inteira achar que eu estou te traindo com o Potter?

Vou ser motivo de piada na Sonserina! – ele concluiu.

E eu também! Imagine! O Potter!

Então vamos logo atrás daquela vadiazinha, mesmo porque vamos levar uma bronca, você já sabe, não?

hr 

Você ficou louco, Malfoy! – Harry gritava no meio da Sala Precisa. – Agora a escola inteira vai ter certeza que eu surtei!

Não exagera, Potter! Você já está acostumado com isso!

Rony fez menção de agarrar o pescoço dele, mas Gina não deixou. – Francamente, Malfoy! Ficar se agarrando com a Pansy e ainda usar o feitiço da memória numa aluna? Podia, pelo menos, ter deixado a Pansy fazer isso, não?

Gina! – Harry exclamou.

Bom... Ela bem que estava merecendo, Harry! – ela cruzou os braços, emburrada.

Gina, não era eu... – ele falou incrédulo.

Mas ela não sabia! – resmungou. – E sabia que você tinha namorada! Ela é uma...

Chegou! Chegou! – Hermione entrou aos berros pela porta, assustando os que já a ocupavam. – Nossa! Que caras são essas?

Mais confusões! – Rony falou impaciente. – Mas o que foi que chegou?

A resposta de Dumbledore! – ela sacudiu a carta à vista de todos.

E o que ele diz? – Harry esqueceu o incidente.

Ele diz que vai pesquisar a respeito, mas que já tem uma idéia. – ela passou os olhos pela carta novamente. – Pede que nos encontremos com ele no Cabeça de Javali na próxima visita a Hogsmead!

Pelo menos alguma coisa boa! – Pansy exclamou.

hr 

Susan saiu da enfermaria crente que havia sido acertada na cabeça por alguma coisa lançada por Pirraça, e o caso Pansy/Harry foi abafado com sucesso. Ademais, Harry foi obrigado por Hermione a andar pelos corredores sempre de mãos dadas com Pansy, assim como Gina com Draco, o que causava certo incômodo.

O clima entre Hermione e Rony, por sua vez, parecia muito calmo. Há dias eles não gritavam um com o outro. Hermione parou de dar aulas a Juan, e Rony se convenceu que entre ela e Harry não poderia haver nada. De resto, tudo parecia bem tranqüilo.

Os dias até o passeio a Hogsmead transcorreram a passo de tartaruga, mas finalmente chegaram. O clima estava agradável para um passeio ao ar livre, graças à proximidade do verão.

O grupo que se encaminhou até o Cabeça de Javali naquela tarde era o mais esdrúxulo já visto. Os dois casais trocados foram liberados do encargo de caminharem de mãos dadas, mesmo porque, ser o único casal que não dá as mãos estava deixando Hermione e Rony numa situação, no mínimo, constrangedora.

Se eu soubesse que havia possibilidade de vê-los andando juntos, teria usado um feitiço parecido mais cedo! – um jovem sorridente e de olhos muito azuis, cumprimentou o grupo que chegava carrancudo.

Dumb...

Pode me chamar de Brian! – o jovem falou. – Como vai, Draco? – ele estendeu a mão a Harry com uma piscadela.

Bem, prof... Brian... – Harry respondeu meio confuso.

Venham, venham! – ele fez sinal para que os seguissem depois de cumprimentar a todos. Draco não tinha coragem de olhá-lo nos olhos e Pansy parecia não acreditar que aquele fosse seu velho ex-professor.

Em que confusão vocês se meteram, não? – ele perguntou, abrindo com um feitiço, as sete garrafas de cerveja amanteigada ao mesmo tempo.

O senhor sabe o que fazer, pro... Brian? – Harry perguntou pressuroso.

Acho que sim, Draco! – ele piscou novamente. – Posso ver a jóia?

Harry tirou a correntinha do pescoço e a entregou ao jovem professor.

Hum... Não há dúvida de que Voldemort era um bruxo inteligente! Mas antes... – ele guardou a correntinha na parte interna das vestes. – Há um problema, Harry, que nós temos que resolver com o ministério.

Qual professor?

Colin Creevey recuperou a memória...

Que bom! – quase todos exclamaram.

E o acusa de ter usado a maldição Imperius nele...

O que, mas... O sr sabe...

Sei sim, mas ele não... Precisamos decidir o que fazer...

Professor... Hum, com licença, mas... – Gina começou. – O Colin adora o Harry. Talvez se contássemos para ele...

É uma idéia srta Weasley, mas também é perigoso... Poderia vazar a informação de que Voldemort não está totalmente fora de combate, então...

De novo não... Ninguém vai querer ouvir que Voldemort não se foi de verdade... – Harry falou desanimado.

Exato... Por outro lado... – ele hesitou. – Podemos utilizar o feitiço da memória nele, e modificar suas lembranças...

Mas isso seria perigoso! – Hermione exclamou.

Muito... Suponho que a falta de memória dele até agora foi causada por um feitiço prévio...

De fato... – Rony falou. – Você-Sabe-Quem parecia muito preocupado com a saúde de Colin na época, se lembram? Ele ia toda hora até a enfermaria...

Não posso arriscar, professor! – Harry falou. – Ele sabe por que Voldemort o enfeitiçou?

O objetivo era derrubar o sr Malfoy da vassoura...

O que? – Pansy gritou.

Será que podíamos pensar nisso depois? – Draco se pronunciou pela primeira vez. – Eu realmente gostaria de saber se o sr sabe de um modo para me levar de volta ao meu corpo! Ninguém vai ficar com raiva do Potter se disserem que ele ficou perturbado depois de vencer Você-Sabe-Quem! Todos o veneram!

Muito prático, sr Malfoy! – Dumbledore falou. – De fato acho que poderíamos mantê-lo no corpo de Harry até a história ser esclarecida e saber como todos reagiriam, o que o sr acha?

Draco ficou ligeiramente vermelho e se calou na hora.

Vamos resolver logo o caso da troca de almas, professor. Depois eu acho que posso conversar com Colin. Ele acreditou em mim uma vez, vai acreditar novamente, principalmente se o sr me apoiar!

Dumbledore sorriu carinhosamente: - Sabia que seria essa sua decisão, Harry. Agora... – ele levantou um braço e chamou o atendente do bar.

O homem veio até a mesa com cara de poucos amigos.

O sr teria uma sala reservada onde eu poderia conversar com esses dois senhores a sós?

Humpf! – o homem fez. Virou as costas para o grupo e caminhou até uma porta pequena e estreita no fim do bar.

Fiquem aqui! – Dumbledore falou aos demais. – Podem pedir mais cervejas, por minha conta! – ele sorriu. – Senhores! – ele chamou Harry e Draco, que o acompanharam. Draco tremendo ligeiramente.

Dumbledore se trancou numa sala pequena e escura com os dois rapazes. Usou sua varinha para iluminar o lugar. Harry teve certeza de que, mesmo que tivesse sido convidado, Rony nunca entraria ali, tamanho o número de aranhas no lugar.

Hum... Acho que aqui está bom! – Dumbledore conjurou uma mesa pequena e três cadeiras. Tirou do bolso das vestes uma bacia minúscula, que Harry reconheceu como uma miniatura de penseira, e que Dumbledore aumentou ao tamanho normal com um feitiço.

Do outro bolso ele tirou um frasco com um líquido transparente e despejou-o na bacia. Um cheiro forte subiu no ar e fez os rapazes lacrimejarem.

Agora... – ele falou. – Suponho que se destruirmos, a horcruxe o feitiço da alma presa se extinguirá e os senhores voltaram aos seus corpos.

O que tem aí, professor? – Harry perguntou.

Água régia, Harry! Uma mistura de ácido nítrico e ácido sulfúrico concentrados!

E o que mais?

Só isso!

Mas isso são substâncias que os trouxas usam! Não há magia nenhuma neles! – ele estava estupefato e começando a achar que Dumbledore realmente estava variando.

Exatamente, Harry! – o homem sorriu, fazendo Harry ter certeza de sua caduquice. – Voldemort protegeu seu último fragmento de alma de todos os feitiços possíveis, mas não de técnicas trouxas! Mais um deslize que ele cometeu levado pelo seu desprezo as pessoas não mágicas!

Harry e Draco o olhavam sem entender, Draco mais ainda.

Água régia é uma mistura usada pelos antigos alquimistas para dissolver ouro. Se destruirmos a parte física da horcruxe a alma de Voldemort não terá para onde correr, já que não usaremos feitiço algum! Simples, mas eficiente!

Não há a menor chance da alma dele possuir o seu corpo, professor? Porque isso não seria nada bom! – Harry falou inseguro.

Vamos torcer para que isso não aconteça, então! – Dumbledore riu divertido. – Em todo caso, sr Malfoy, talvez o sr possa continuar o que começou aquele dia na escola, eh?

Draco arregalou os olhos e ficou pálido.

Brincadeira, brincadeira! – ele riu novamente e tirou um saquinho de veludo azul escuro das vestes. – Se eu for possuído, Harry, use isto! É uma pedra de aprisionamento. Aprisionará a alma dele novamente e ai teremos que pensar em outra coisa para fazer, mas só tire do saquinho se tiver certeza de que eu fui possuído, ok?

S... Sim sr...

Bom... Vamos lá! – Dumbledore tirou a correntinha de dentro das vestes e mergulhou cautelosamente na mistura dentro da penseira.

Está demorando, não está? – Pansy perguntou impaciente. – Será que aquele velho gagá realmente sabe o que está fazendo?

Claro que sabe! – Rony o defendeu. – Dumbledore é o maior bruxo que existe! Vai dar certo!

Vejam! – Gina apontou para a porta no fundo do estabelecimento. Uma claridade azulada passava pelas frestas carcomidas da porta.


	15. Na Sala Precisa

Harry! Harry! Eu tenho uma ótima notícia! Ou melhor, duas! – Gina correu em direção ao grupo que fazia revisões para os N.I.E.M.s.

Que notícia é essa? – ele perguntou rindo da euforia da namorada.

Um dos nossos artilheiros foi proibido de jogar! A professora McGonnagal o proibiu porque as notas dele estão muito baixas!

E desde quando isso é uma boa notícia, sua louca? – Rony interferiu, revoltado.

Dã!! – ela fez careta para o irmão. Sentou-se no colo de Harry e continuou, apesar da cara de reprovação que Rony fez. – Isso quer dizer que o Harry vai poder voltar!

Voltar?! – Rony perguntou.

É! Eu volto a jogar como artilheira e o Harry volta como apanhador, porque, sinceramente, eu não sei se consigo impedir o Malfoy de pegar o pomo a tempo de aumentarmos a diferença, mas o Harry consegue, não é? – ela sorriu orgulhosa para ele.

Conseguindo ou não... – Hermione interferiu. – Os jogos só acontecerão depois dos N.I.E.M.s, então acho melhor vocês pensarem nisso depois!

Depois? Hermione! É nossa última chance! Nós levamos a taça das casas nos últimos anos, não podemos deixar a Sonserina ganhar agora! – Rony defendeu.

Depois da nossa vitória sobre a Corvinal...

Apertada, diga-se de passagem... – Rony observou.

Mas foi uma vitória! – Harry falou antes que Gina respondesse. – Nós temos que ganhar de 250?

Eu fiz o que pude naquela partida, mas o apanhador deles é bom... – Gina se defendeu.

E qual era a segunda boa notícia, Gina? – Hermione perguntou.

Ah, é mesmo! O Colin recuperou a memória. Vai estar de volta para o fim do semestre. - Harry se remexeu desconfortavelmente na cadeira. – Não se preocupe, Harry... – ela acariciou o rosto do namorado. – Dumb... – ela olhou ao redor. – Brian explicou tudo para Profa. McGonnagal e ela já explicou para família dele.

Oi Harry! - todos se viraram para ver de quem se tratava. – Você soube do meu irmão? Ele vai voltar! Acho que vai até poder jogar, Harry! Você vai voltar também, não vai? Tenho certeza que podemos ganhar da Sonserina! Se o meu irmão voltar vai ficar fácil, Harry! Nós vamos manter o Malfoy bem longe do pomo!

Se você continuar falando sem respirar, Denis, seu irmão volta e quem vai é você! – Rony falou rindo.

Denis riu envergonhado.

Obrigado, Denis! Vamos precisar do nosso melhor time nesse jogo! – Harry falou.

Certo! Que legal Harry! Eu vou... Vou mandar uma coruja para meu irmão! – e saiu tropeçando depois de dar um tchau apressado para todos.

Bom... – Hermione chamou atenção deles. – Acho que com isso podemos voltar aos nossos estudos, não é? Não se esqueça Harry, que suas notas estão muito boas, mas só no nome. Você mesmo não sabe muita coisa, não é?

Valeu, Hermione. – Harry falou, em seguida baixou a cabeça e voltou a estudar.

hr 

As semanas dos N.I.E.M.s chegaram e passaram numa velocidade incrível. Todos pareciam muito mais relaxados e já em clima de férias, aproveitando o calor que vinha com o verão. Sem a tensão por causa das provas, todas as atenções se focaram no clássico que teria lugar em alguns dias e que ganhou destaque graças ao bom desempenho da Sonserina e à falta de Harry em todos os jogos da temporada, voltando apenas para a final.

Hei Potter! Assim é fácil, hein? Jogar só o último!

Hei Potter! Tem certeza que você ainda sabe jogar? Não vai cair da vassoura, não?

Não ligue, Harry, não ligue! – Hermione dizia.

Eu não ligo, Hermione! – Harry disse pela enésima vez. – Eu já estou acostumado.

Sei... – Hermione resmungou, fazendo cara feia para um sextanista da Sonserina que passou por eles. – Hei! Cadê o Rony? – ela olhou para os lados.

Tá no banheiro, Granger! – Draco falou ao passar por eles, de mãos dadas com Pansy. – Acho que ele comeu algo que não fez bem! – e os dois riram.

Será que esses sacanas colocaram alguma coisa na comida do Rony, Harry? Acho melhor você ir atrás dele! – Hermione falou preocupada.

Eles não fariam isso... – Harry afirmou inseguro. – Em todo caso... Ah! Olha ele ali.

Rony vinha em direção aos dois. Estava meio amarelado e andava olhando para o chão.

O que aconteceu, Rony? O que eles fizeram com você? – Hermione correu até ele, preocupada.

Nada... – ele falou desanimado. – Ninguém fez nada, Mione... – e passou pelos dois, cabisbaixo, para pegar um lugar na sala de aula.

Acho que ele está nervoso, Mione... – Harry falou preocupado.

Mas eu achei que ele estivesse acostumado com isso! – ela cochichou, aflita. – Se ele ficar nervoso não vamos conseguir ganhar de jeito nenhum! Ele não pode deixar os sonserinos fazerem gol, Harry!

Acho que é por isso mesmo que ele está nervoso, Mione. – Harry falou mais baixo ainda, porque eles estavam se aproximando da mesa em que Rony estava. – O jogo depende dessa vez mais do goleiro que do apanhador!

Rony passou a aula inteira muito calado. Agüentou em silêncio as gozações dos alunos da Sonserina que já haviam farejado seu nervosismo e aproveitavam para atormentá-lo dizendo que a vitória deles já estava no papo. Ao mesmo tempo tentava não explodir com as palavras de consolo que Hermione lhe dava, e que só o deixavam pior ainda. Seu humor foi capaz de piorar mais ainda ao ver Hermione conversando alegremente com Juan, o capitão da Corvinal.

Você não devia ficar de conversinha com ele, Hermione! Ele deve estar com raiva porque os tiramos das finais! Ele deve estar passando informações para eles! – ele falou com as orelhas vermelhas no café - da - manhã que antecedia o jogo.

Não seja bobo, Rony! Você sabe que ninguém além da própria Sonserina torce para Sonserina. Ele só queria me agradecer pela ajuda que o dei em Transfigurações!

Humpf!

Você já está mais calmo? – ela mudou o assunto. – Olha, você sabe que joga bem. É só se concentrar! É como fazer uma prova! – ela falou sorridente.

Considerando que eu nunca me dou muito bem em provas sem a sua ajuda! – ele falou emburrado, empurrando a tigela de mingau e ficando levemente amarelado. – Sabe? Eu acho que já vou indo para o vestiário!

Ai, Hermione! Que tipo de conselho para dar para o Rony, hein? – Gina ralhou.

Eu só queria ajudar! – ela se defendeu.

Podia arranjar um jeito melhor de ajudar... – ela falou desanimada. – Acho que vamos perder esse jogo! O Malfoy e a namorada dele vão ficar insuportáveis!

Não vamos perder nada, Gi! Temos que confiar no Rony. Ele jogou bem a temporada toda, pelo que vocês disseram... – Harry se levantou. – Vamos indo?

Vamos! – Gina respondeu. – Tchau, Mione!

Tchau! Boa sorte! – Mione respondeu. Voltou a remexer em seu mingau, triste. – i "E se eu o deixei mais nervoso? Ai! Se perdermos esse jogo eu vou me sentir muito culpada!" /i 

E aí, Granger! – Pansy passou por ela. – A certeza é tanta que você nem vai assistir o jogo?

Não Parkinson! Vou esperar no salão comunal, pronta para comemorar mais uma vitória!

Ha! Vai esperando, Granger! Pela cara que o seu namorado anda fazendo! Acho que ele desmaia quando o primeiro artilheiro chegar perto demais!

Vê se não enche, Parkinson! – ela se levantou, brava. – E diz para o Malfoy abrir o olho, ou ele vai perder o Harry pegando o pomo, hein? Como sempre, aliás! – e saiu triunfante com a carranca que Pansy fez para ela.

Hermione se dirigiu lentamente até o campo. A maioria dos jogadores dos dois times já sobrevoava o lugar, xingando-se e agitando agressivamente os bastões para os jogadores adversários. Muito perto da arquibancada ela avistou Pansy e Draco num beijo de desentupir pia. Em outro canto Harry e Gina conversavam carinhosamente, mas não havia nem sinal de Rony. Tomada de repentina resolução, ela decidiu ir até o vestiário.

Rony? – ela entrou cautelosamente. Não tinha certeza se todos os jogadores já haviam saído, e não queria dar de cara com nenhum deles seminu no vestiário. Mas apenas Rony estava lá. Sentado cabisbaixo num dos bancos. As luvas ainda por calçar.

Oi Mione... – ele respondeu desanimado.

Hei... O que houve, Rony? – ela perguntou solícita. – Você não deveria estar lá fora, com os jogadores?

E você não deveria estar lá fora com os torcedores? Com o Juan?

Ai! Como você cisma com o Juan, não? – ela se impacientou. – Eu já disse que não há nada entre eu e ele! E mesmo que tivesse, não entendo por que você se importa tanto! – ela cruzou os braços e ficou esperando por alguma resposta, que não veio. – Bom... – ela se decepcionou um pouco, mas sentou ao lado dele para dar apoio. – Eu tenha certeza que você vai arrasar nesse jogo! Sei que você vai fazer o melhor, e mesmo que não ganhemos, eu vou estar contente, só por você ter tentado!

Rony a olhou, ligeiramente mais animado. – É fácil falar, Mione... Mas não é você que vai estar lá, a 15 metros de altura, com todos te olhando e esperando que você vença o jogo.

Não... Não sou eu. Mas eu não estou lá porque sei que não sou boa em quadribol, mas você é! Você jogou bem a temporada inteira, e sei que hoje não vai ser diferente! E eu vou estar lá, torcendo por você! – ela ficou ligeiramente acanhada. – Vou estar lá sempre, Rony... – ela desviou o olhar. – Ganhando ou perdendo...

Rony a fitou, abobado, mas decididamente mais animado. – Se você vai estar lá sempre... Mesmo que eu não ganhe... – ele ficou escarlate. – Já vai ter valido a pena tentar! – e sorriu sentindo o coração quase saindo pela boca.

Hermione retribuiu o sorriso. O coração dando cambalhotas em seu peito e as bochechas em brasa. Levantou-se e falou: - Bom... Então eu vou pegar um lugar, o mais perto possível das balizas... Para te dar sorte...

Eles ficaram um tempo se olhando, sem saber o que dizer, ou o que fazer. Hermione sorriu novamente. Levantou uma das mãos, num aceno, sem coragem de abrir a boca por não saber o que poderia escapar dela. Deu meia volta e dois passos em direção a saída.

Rony se levantou, sentindo-se bem melhor. O rosto corado, nem sinal do amarelado que o dominava antes. Calçou as luvas com um sorriso bobo nos lábios. Não notou que Hermione tinha parado, virado e dado dois passos de volta. Quando se deu conta ela já estava muito próxima dele, torcendo as mãos suadas.

Ele a olhou, curioso. Ela continuava torcendo as mãos. De vez em quando o olhava, mas desviava o olhar quando ele lhe correspondia. Abriu a boca umas duas vezes, mas não emitiu som algum. Rony desistiu de calçar as luvas, sem entender direito o que acontecia.

Quando resolveu perguntar qual era o problema, não pode porque ela resolvera agir. Jogou os braços em volta do pescoço dele e tomou seus lábios de surpresa. Atordoado ele deixou uma das luvas cair, mas nem ligou. Enlaçou-a pela cintura e correspondeu o beijo, sentindo-se leve e feliz.

Depois do que lhes pareceu apenas décimos de segundo, os dois se afastaram ofegantes, sorridentes e muito corados. Hermione pegou a luva do chão e a entregou. Sorriu novamente e saiu correndo, afogueada, para pegar o melhor lugar na arquibancada, o mais perto possível das balizas.

Ninguém, muito menos o pessoal da Sonserina, entendeu direito o que aconteceu. Seus artilheiros pareciam enfrentar uma barreira invisível, pois não conseguiam acertar o gol de jeito nenhum. Rony parecia se dividir em três e, a não ser que um balaço passasse a centímetros de sua cabeça, não deixava passar nem ar por suas balizas.

Hermione se descabelava a cada boa defesa, três quartos da escola quase desmontavam as arquibancadas e os jogadores verdes ficavam ainda mais verdes de raiva. Harry sobrevoava tranqüilamente o campo, preocupando-se, pouco, em deixar Draco o mais longe possível do pomo. Poderia tê-lo pego várias vezes, e pela diferença de placar que se dera graças à confiança que Rony passava aos artilheiros, e ganhado o jogo, mas estava gostando de ver o amigo ser vangloriado pelo seu desempenho. Quando finalmente decidiu pegar o pomo, já não havia chance da Sonserina vencer, e a Grifinória levou a taça das casas com louvor.

A euforia pela vitória arrasadora da Grifinória foi esquecida apenas pela aproximação do baile de formatura e pela iminência do fim da vida escolar. Os alunos do sétimo ano se dividiam entre a ansiedade do baile e a tristeza pelo vazio que parecia o seu futuro, sem a certeza de voltar em alguns meses, reencontrar os amigos e saber exatamente o que tinha que fazer.

Caramba! – Rony dizia. – Quando aquela coruja chegou com os pacotes das roupas para o baile, eu confesso que fiquei com medo de abrir o meu! – ele contava animado. – Mas Fred e Jorge me compraram uma roupa nova. Disseram que eu mereci pelo meu desempenho no jogo! – falou orgulhoso de si mesmo.

Hei, Weasley! Parabéns, cara! – um aluno da Lufa-Lufa o cumprimentou no salão principal, mas tropeçou "acidentalmente" no pé de um sonserino e quase perdeu um dente.

Eles estão se mordendo de raiva! – Hermione falou contente. – Não vejo a cara branquela do Malfoy desde o jogo, nem a insuportável da Pansy.

E nem a Gina! – Harry falou de repente. – Onde foi que ela se meteu?

Hum... Acho que ela está no quarto, Harry...

O que foi que houve? Ela não gostou do vestido que mamãe mandou? – Rony perguntou enfiando um belo pedaço de batata gratinada na boca.

Não Rony. – Hermione falou levemente impaciente. – Ela está chateada por que o Harry vai embora! – e virou os olhos como se dissesse o óbvio.

Embora?! – Rony quase se engasgou. – Embora para onde?!

Ai meu Deus! – Hermione bateu de leve na própria testa. – Vai embora da escola, Rony! Agora eles só vão se ver nas férias!

Ah... – falou observando o olhar desanimado de Harry também. – Bom... Mas também não é o fim do mundo, é?

Harry decidiu não responder.

hr 

O castelo estava extremamente arrumado. Harry nunca o tinha visto daquele jeito, nem mesmo no Natal. Apenas os alunos do sétimo ano, e seus parentes dos anos anteriores, haviam permanecido na escola. O baile aconteceria naquela noite, e alguns parentes começavam a chegar. Era engraçado ver a admiração dos pais trouxas de alguns alunos que viam o castelo pela primeira vez. Também era curioso ver crianças, irmãs mais novas de alguns alunos, correndo admiradas atrás dos fantasmas, ou fugindo de Pirraça, que estava com o humor muito alterado.

Onde estão as garotas desse castelo, cara? Sumiram todas! – Simas falou olhando para todos os lados.

Se arrumando! – Rony respondeu. – Não vejo a Hermione desde a hora do almoço! Não sei que tanto elas fazem que demoram tanto para se arrumar! – resmungou.

Rony, Harry! – a sra Weasley vinha até eles animada, seguida pela multidão ruiva que era a família dela. – Oh, estou tão feliz! – e abraçou os dois, um em cada braço.

Hei, Ronyquinho! Você ficou elegante! – Fred falou, bagunçando os cabelos do irmão.

Não é nem a sombra do Rony do baile de inverno, hein? – Jorge completou, arrumando, ou desarrumando, a gravata do irmão.

Hei, Rony! Parabéns! Disseram-me que você arrasou na final da taça das casas! – Gui chegou também para cumprimentá-los.

Ah! Nem tanto! – falou com falsa modéstia.

Verdade que você e a Hermione estão namorando, Rony? – Carlinhos chegou em seguida, para cumprimentar os dois.

Hum... É... – ele respondeu ruborizado.

Parabéns, Rony! – Percy falou. – Hermione é uma ótima garota! Quem sabe coloque um pouco de juízo na sua cabeça e o convença a arrumar um estágio no ministério! A vida de jogador de quadribol dá certo para poucos! – falou com importância.

Eu sou obrigada a concordar com seu irmão, querido! – a sra Weasley completou.

Ora! Deixem o garoto! – o sr Weasley abraçou o filho. – Depois o rapaz pensa nisso! Hoje é dia de festa! – e se virou para Harry. – E você Harry? Seus parentes não vêem?

Eles devem ter queimado o convite que eu mandei, sr Weasley, mas eu acho até bom!

Aí vêm as meninas! – a sra Weasley falou, animada.

As garotas estavam muito elegantes e sorridentes, embora Gina estivesse tão eufórica que mais parecia ser ela a formanda, e não Hermione e os outros. A festa começou por volta das nove, houve uma pausa para as homenagens, o discurso da diretora, e até a visita de Dumbledore, que a maioria dos alunos não via há vários meses. Depois da valsa dos formandos, a qual a sra Granger dançou com Harry, para não deixá-lo sem par durante a valsa dos pais, a festa correu mais informalmente. As pessoas dispersaram, casais se formaram e, quando a luz diminuiu e o som aumentou, ficava difícil ficar de olho nas filhas e irmãs. Foi nessa hora, aproveitando que Rony e Hermione haviam sumido e deixado Harry sozinho, que Gina resolveu tirá-lo de circulação também.

Para onde você está me levando? – Harry perguntou curioso.

Você já vai ver! – Gina dizia marota.

Hei! Não é para...

A Sala Precisa! Não daria para fazer surpresa mesmo! – ela disse sorridente. Chegou finalmente até a conhecida tapeçaria e começou o ritual para que a porta aparecesse.

Mas o que nós... – mas ele não precisou ouvir resposta, não depois que Gina abriu a porta e ele vislumbrou um ambiente fracamente iluminado, com uma cama de casal ao centro. – Gina...

Eu queria ficar um pouco sozinha com você... – ela falou meio envergonhada. – Nós quase não ficamos juntos esse ano, com tudo que aconteceu...

Eu sei, mas... Isso tudo... – ele engasgou. – Não é só para colocarmos a conversa em dia, é?

Gina riu, tímida. – Não Harry... Não é...

Harry riu também, começando a ficar nervoso. Depois da tentativa frustrada de Pansy ele não tinha mais pensado no assunto, embora tenha ficado muito curioso naquele dia.

O que foi, Harry? – Gina perguntou mais séria. – Você... Você não quer? – ela perguntou baixo, como se alguém mais pudesse ouvi-la.

Quero! – ele falou de repente. – Quer dizer... Quero sim, mas... – ele se aproximou dela. – Você... Você tem certeza que quer?

Claro! – ela sorriu encantada com a preocupação dele. – Eu tive muito tempo para pensar nisso, acredite! – ela baixou a cabeça, incomodada.

Gina... O que foi que houve...

Eu preferia não falar disso, Harry! – ela respondeu. – É o tipo de coisa de que eu não quero me lembrar... Basta você saber que não aconteceu nada, realmente... Algo me dizia que eu não devia, entende?

Mais ou menos... Se você achava que era eu...

Mas muito diferente! – ela aproximou mais seus corpos. – Um Harry que não me passava confiança nenhuma... Que me deixava insegura...

E eu não te deixo insegura? – ele passou os braços pela cintura dela.

Nem um pouco! – ela sorriu e passou os braços pelo pescoço dele.

Harry aproximou seus lábios dos dela. Era a primeira vez que realmente os sentia estando novamente em seu corpo, e era ótimo.

Assim é bem melhor! – Gina sussurrou.

Você tem mesmo certeza, Gina? – ele perguntou por via das dúvidas.

Tenho, Harry... Certeza absoluta! – ela soltou os próprios cabelos para se sentir mais à vontade.

Harry passou os dedos pelos cabelos vermelhos dela. Percebeu que estava um pouco trêmulo, mas sentiu também a curiosidade crescer em seu interior. Quantas vezes, em meio a guerra, ele não imaginou se um dia aquele dia chegaria, ou se morreria sem saber como era o corpo dela, sem saber como seria o toque de uma garota, de sua garota.

Confiante, tomou novamente os lábios de Gina nos seus, enquanto a sentia tirar sua capa. Ele parou de beijá-la apenas para poder tirar a gravata e vê-la abrir os botões de sua camisa. Gina acariciou o peito de Harry, enquanto ele afastava as alças de seu vestido. Ela virou-se de costas para que ele pudesse abrir o fecho do vestido que deslizou pelo corpo dela deixando a mostra suas formas jovens e firmes.

Um pouco mais acanhada do que esperava ficar, Gina virou-se novamente e viu-se longamente admirada por aqueles olhos verdes que ela tanto adorava. Sorrindo timidamente ela buscou os lábios dele tentando tirá-lo do transe em que estava. Harry a puxou pela cintura apreciando o toque suave da pele dela. Gina sentiu o corpo do namorado reagir àquele leve contato, tirou-lhe de vez a camisa e partiu decidida para despir-lhe também a calça.

Apenas as peças íntimas impediam o contato completo de seus corpos sedentos um pelo outro. Gina o guiou até a cama. Deitou-se e o puxou para que ele se deitasse também. Harry abriu o fecho do sutiã e acariciou um dos seios da namorada, extasiado com aquele toque. Gina fechou os olhos, levou a mão até a nuca dele e tomou seus lábios. Agora sentia todo peso dele sobre si e toda excitação que causava no rapaz e que a deixou mais ansiosa ainda.

Ofegante, Gina deslizou suas mãos até chegarem ao cós da roupa íntima de Harry e começou a baixá-la. Ele se afastou do corpo dela, para facilitar. Gina deslizou suavemente os dedos pelo peito dele causando uma leve contração involuntária quando chegou ao ventre e fazendo-o gemer baixinho quando o tomou na mão, curiosa. Não havia mais por que se conter. Resistindo à vontade de ficar apenas sentindo-a tocá-lo, Harry afastou-lhe a calcinha e a tocou também, deslizando delicadamente o dedo por ela e sentindo-a estremecer, até descobrir exatamente onde tocar para deixá-la completamente fora de si.

Perdida naquelas sensações, Gina deixou de tocá-lo e começou a baixar a própria calcinha. Harry entendeu que era chegada a hora. Terminou de tirar a própria cueca, esperou Gina tirar de vez a calcinha e sentiu um arrepio de ansiedade percorrer seu corpo quando a viu abrir as pernas colocando cada uma de um lado de seu corpo. Deitou-se sobre ela lentamente e, meio perdido, começou a procurar o caminho para o prazer. Quando encontrou, a olhou, como que pedindo permissão, e interpretou o sorriso dela como o sinal para unir seus corpos de uma vez.

Harry penetrou lentamente o corpo de Gina, refreando seus próprios impulsos para não machucá-la. Gina agarrou os braços de Harry e os apertou levemente enquanto sentia seu corpo ser tomado por ele. Ofegou quando o percebeu completamente dentro. Harry começou a se movimentar dentro dela, paciente, saboreando cada nova sensação que seu corpo experimentava, ouvindo-a gemer de leve, sentindo os beijos que ela depositava de vez em quando em seu pescoço. Sentiu o êxtase invadi-lo minutos depois e se despejou dentro dela, sentindo-a enrijecer também o corpo.

Gina abraçou-o feliz, sentindo-se completa e satisfeita. Contente por ter se entregado a Harry, ao verdadeiro Harry, como tinha que ser. Harry estava feliz pela confiança que Gina depositou nele, feliz por ter sido o primeiro a sentir o corpo dela e sentindo que, finalmente, poderia levar uma vida normal, ao lado da mulher que amava, longe da sombra do Lorde das Trevas.


End file.
